Future Hope
by Huntress-X
Summary: Jubilee has since long left the Xmen and has open new mutant school in L.A, forming the team Xpression they will now have to do whatever it takes to deffend mutants in these dangerous times, and with OZT2 now i action what will happen? Update chapter 20!
1. Future Hope

**Future Hope **

**By: Huntress-X

* * *

**

Nothing belongs to me and I think everybody knows that so once again, I´m not making any money so don't sue me; I don't have any money anyway.

Authors Note: I want to thank everybody who helped me get some students for this school. And the first few chapters will mostly be about the students arriving and introducing some teachers.

And also important to know is that there will be many students going to the school but the story will be focusing on the students that's where sent in.

_((And a really big thanks to dizi who helped me with the spelling and grammar! Your the best!))

* * *

_

Jubilation Lee, a beautiful woman of 23, stood in front of the newly renovated mansion that had just been finished. The building was located in the better part of L.A and was one of the biggest mansions in the area. The mansion had been built quite recently, still Jubilee had felt the need to fix it up and changed it a bit by turning the family home into a school; not just any school but a school for people like her: a school for mutants. It wouldn't be just a school it would also be a home. A home for her, her fiancé Derek Hawk, their one year old son Christopher and all the young men and women who needed them.

"We still have a long way to go, Chris." She told the little boy who sat on a blanket beside her. "But this is our new home and we are going to share it with a lot of young people who need our help, and they are going to feel loved, needed, and will never be forgotten, no matter how many new students come. And we will never, ever send them away, no matter what. This is going to be their home, even if they already have one." Chris giggled as he picked up a blue bear and put it in his mouth. Jubilee smiled, picking him up.

"You are just like your father, you´ll eat anything!" She said as she kissed his forehead, then she looked back at the school. It was large, painted in a faint grey-white color; inside the right wing you could find all the classrooms, the library and computer room on the bottom floor. Upstairs there were a few rooms along with the boys dorm room. On the left wings bottom floor there was the kitchen, dining room, cafeteria, living room and TV room along with a party hall big enough to host a ball, and a few more rooms for students. Upstairs you could find the girls dorm room along with the Principals office. Half of the third floor was made into a big apartment for Jubilee, Derek and Chris and the other have had been made into living quarters for other teachers, if they chose to live at the school.

The cellar had a gym, a work out room and a training area for days when they couldn't train outside. The grounds outside had everything you could ever want: two pools, a tennis court, stables with - for now - five horses, a basketball court, a baseball field, a large pool house and a small forest. And this was just a small description of the mansion, it had many other rooms they didn't have any special use for yet. The gates at the entrance to the school grounds read:

**The Future Hope Institute for the Gifted**

"Come on, Chris, lets go find Daddy. We have a lot of work to do" Jubilee said as they started to walk towards their new home.


	2. Students Arriving

**Future Hope **

**By: Huntress-X

* * *

**

Part 2. Students Arriving

_One Year Later._

"Jubilation?" Jubilee looked up from where she was sitting behind her desk.

"Yes, Casey?" She said and smiled towards the blond woman who she had hired to teach History.

"I was just wondering if you still wanted me to pick up Chris from daycare?" Casey asked as she sat down across from Jubilee.

"Yes, would you? Derek has to stay and watch the school and I have business in town." Jubilee said as she stood up, never taking her eyes off Casey. It was hard to NOT to look at Casey: her hair was so blond it was almost white and her eyes were a very light beige color. Her skin was so pale that it almost didn't look human, but then again, Casey wasn't human; she was a mutant with the ability to turn invisible. Even though she looked a little different, she still was a beautiful woman.

"Another student?" Casey asked.

"Yes." Jubilee said as she looked out the window at a few students that they had managed to find during the last month. There was a girl, about 19 years old, with brown hair and hazel eyes sitting in the grass writing something in her notebook. She had pale skin and was dressed in a white tank top, cargo pants and sandals.

Her name was Lily Shada, Jubilee had found her at a local college and had offered her the opportunity to finish her studies and learn more about her powers at The Future Hope Institute. Lily, who also called herself Mockingbird, had the ability to change her voice into any sound she had ever heard. Her mutation had been the reason she had been kicked out of her old high school and, even though she might not say it out loud, she missed going to school and hanging out with her friends.

Lily looked up as a football came flying almost hitting her in the head.

"Hey!"

"Sorry!" A boy with light-brown hair and bluish-grey eyes yelled as he landed next to her, picking up the ball before taking off into the air again. Jessie Law, also known as Electro, could fly thanks to his ability to control electricity. He was like most of the other 17 year old boys, carefree and full of energy. Jessie was an orphan who had lived in an orphanage a few miles outside of L.A before Jubilee and Derek had picked him up, convincing a judge to sign over custody to them and the school.

The other two boys he was playing with were Thomas and Timothy Silverman, two identical twins with dark brown short hair, green eyes and a long green tail with a pointy end. They could both turn into a big green lizard with amazing flexibility, they could also melt together making a big dragon with wings. Tim and Tom had been sent to the school by their father who lived in London with his new wife Betty. The boys stepmother hated the thought of having two mutants in her home, and the second Jubilee had called she had made their father send them overseas. Tom and Tim were together almost all the time and had the annoying habit of finishing each other's sentences, otherwise they were like all other 10 year old boys.

"Well, they haven't killed each other yet" Casey said wryly, standing beside Jubilee looking out.

"Not yet. Well, the rest of them are inside with Derek and tomorrow we will be picking up another student from Texas."

"I had no idea there were so many" Casey said. "For awhile when I was their age, I thought I was the only one."

"Yeah, I know what you mean and we still have two more arriving on Friday." Jubilee sighed. "When I opened this school, one of the many promises I made myself was that I would never turn away any of them. If I have to I'll build another building or two."

"Is that why you decided not to take in any humans?" Casey asked curiously.

"Derek decided. But I´ll have to say that I agree. I dont want them to hate humans, but this school is for mutants and, believe me, some humans aren't ready to share."

"I suppose you´re right," agreed Casey.

"Well, I better hurry if I dont want to get there too late," Jubilee said, grabbing her bag and hurrying out the door. "Oh, and dont forget Chris blue bear, he cant sleep without it!" Jubilee rushed down the stairs and was on her way over to the door when it opened to a very pale girl with straight pitch black hair reaching to her mid neck and very dark eyes, almost black. She was wearing a black tank top with silver angel wings on back and a pair of tight fitting black pants.

"Cornelia" Jubilee greeted, as the girl stepped inside. Cornelia Willows, aka Shade, originally came from New York where Derek had found her wandering the streets. She had a family but, for some reason, she preferred to live away from them, even though she seemed to love them very much.

Cornelia's powers were mysterious in many ways due to she could cover herself in a shadow-like substance which allowed her to fade into the shadows. She could use the same substance to cover others, which could be deadly sometimes. Fully covered in this substance she could not only fade into the shadows, but also travel through them as if they were portals.

"Have you called your father yet?" Jubilee asked.

"I was just going to." The 17 Â½ year old answered. "The sun came out"

Jubilee looked out and saw the sun shining brightly low in the sky. "Okay. Well, if you need anything just ask Derek"

"Where are you going?"

"To pick up another classmate."

"Splendid. See you later then" Cornelia said with just a hint of sarcasm as she headed towards the phone in the kitchen. Jubilee sighed and went out to her gray BMW, throwing her bag on the seat next to her as she turned on the radio.

------------------------------

After a 35 minute ride, Jubilee entered one of L.A´s less fortunate neighborhoods. She picked up a note where she had scribbled an address earlier that day when she had called a Mrs. Timberman.

Parking her car in front of an old white house desperately in need of repair, Jubilee stepped out of the car and went up to the door, ringing the doorbell twice.

"Hello?" She asked when no one answered. "Mrs. Timberman?"

"Yes?" An angry voice suddenly said as the door opened slightly so that Jubilee could see the face of a middle aged woman with short light red hair.

"Mrs. Timberland, my name is Jubilation Lee. We talked on the phone earlier about one of your children?" The woman didn't answer, she just opened the door and let Jubilee in before she closed and locked the door again.

"She isnt mine. None of them are" The redhead said, nodding towards a group of four young girls probably between the ages of 12 to 17 watching TV.

"They're foster kids. I gotta pay my bills somehow." Mrs. Timberman said as they stopped in front of a staircase that lead up to what seemed to be the attic. "They pay extra for her, ya know, just because she is the way she is. Hard to place those mutants"

"Yes, I suppose so," Jubilee said, trying not to sound angry but she was.

"Now, if she goes with ya, I´ll get the money you promised?"

"Yes, I have the check with me."

"She´s attacked several of my other girls, ya know. Dangerous that one, dont know what ya want with her. We have to put her in the attic because no one wanted to share a room with her." She said and nodded towards the stairs. "I haven't told her about you or your school, but I told her at lunch that she was getting a visitor."

"Okay, thank you." Jubilee's words were politely spoken through gritted teeth.

"Its the first door on your left, cant miss it." Mrs. Timberman started to walk towards the kitchen and Jubilee just looked at the woman. How they let that woman care for young children was beyond her.

She walked up the stairs with light steps, almost afraid that they would break. When she arrived at the top she was met by a small hallway that you could fit two people in, if you were lucky. She turned to the door on her left, it was painted red and green with a gold knob; she knocked carefully, then slowly opened it.

The room was one of the smallest she had ever seen, it was a wonder that they had been able to get the small bed inside, otherwise there was only a built in closet and a chair in the other corner.

On the small bed was a girl with clear blue skin, green eyes and black hair; she was dressed in a red sweatshirt and a pair of baggy jeans.

"Amy?" Jubilee asked as she closed the door behind her. "Amy Carrigan?"

The girl put down the book she was reading and looked up at Jubilee, answering in a low voice, "Yes?"

"My name is Jubilation Lee and I am from the Future Hope Institute, its nice to meet you," Jubilee said.

"Nice to meet you too," Amy said in the same low voice as she took Jubilee's hand and shook it.

"You´re probably wondering what I´m doing here?" Jubilee watched Amy nod slowly. "Well you see, Miss Carrigan, I would like to offer you a place at my Institute." Jubilee sat down on the small chair. "Future Hope is a boarding school that's about a half hour from here, but we are not a normal school."

"You´re not?" Amy said looking a little confused.

"No, its a school for people like us, Amy"

"People like us?"

"A school for mutants." Jubilee's hand begun to glow creating a small ball of fireworks and Amy just stared it. "A school where you can learn about your abilities as well as get a normal education. I´m not forcing you to come with me, but I would like you to come see the school, and maybe stay for a week and see what you think. If you dont like it, you can always come back"

"I can just go with you? Just like that?" Amy asked.

"Well, I would need to talk to your social worker and work some stuff out. But Mrs. Timberman has given you permission to come with me right away." Jubilee studied the girl for a few seconds. It didn't look like she wanted to stay and Jubilee couldn't blame her. She had read Amy's file, her parents had gotten divorced, her father acted like she didn't exist and her mother had put her in the system when she found out Amy was a mutant. She had also read that Amy had the ability to teleport and some weak telepathy skills, and thought she was a very talented young woman.

"So what do you say?" Jubilee asked.

"I´m just going to pack," Amy answered and got on her feet.

"All right, I´ll be waiting for you downstairs." Jubilee walked out the small room and down the stairs where she found Mrs. Timberman waiting.

"So?" The woman asked as Jubilee opened her bag and reached for the check she had written earlier and handed it to Mrs. Timberman. "Good." Jubilee didn't say a word until Amy came down with a big suitcase and a backpack.

"Some of my other things are in the basement," she told Jubilee.

"We'll have them sent for," Jubilee said smiling at her, then she turned to Mrs. Timberman. "I will call her social worker tomorrow and have everything taken care of, and someone will be coming over to pick up her things. Goodbye."

Jubilee lead Amy out of the house and to her car as fast as she could because she really felt the need to hurt the red haired woman.

Amy was quiet for most of the drive but she did answer every question Jubilee asked about what she liked in school and so forth. After the half hours drive, they stopped in front of a large gate where Jubilee had to punch in a code to be able to enter. Jubilee parked in front of the big building and helped Amy carry in her things.

"Its big," Amy said.

"Yeah, come on, I´ll show you your room." Jubilee lead her up the stairs and to the left to the girls dorm room. They stopped infront of the sixth door on the right and Jubilee unlocked it. The room was big but still one of the mansions smaller bedrooms; it had been furnished with a queen size bed, a closet, a big dresser with a mirror above, and two small chairs with big pillows stood in two different corners.

"I'll leave you to unpack and after you are done you can come to my office so that I can tell you some of our rules and show you around, its the last room in the corridor."

"Okay," Amy said and opened her bag.

Jubilee quietly left the room and went back to her office throwing herself at the large sofa and closing her eyes.

It had been a long day and she had been up most of the night working. She had every right to be tired, but it was not like she didn't know that opening a school would be a lot of work. It had been one of the reasons they had put Chris in daycare. The second reason had been that he should be able to play with children his own age.

"Lets see... tomorrow is Thursday. A student is arriving from Texas at lunchtime. And then, we have two more coming in the afternoon," Jubilee said to herself, making mental notes when she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in?" Jubilee called, sitting up as Derek stepped into the office.

"Hey. I thought you were with a student," He said and went over to put his arms around her. "But I´m glad you´re not, I've missed you."

"I wasn't gone that long," Jubilee rested her head on Derek´s shoulder. "I still have to show the newest one around. But after dinner, I´m all yours." She promised before kissing him.


	3. More Students arriving

**Future Hope**

**By: Huntress-X

* * *

**

Part 3. More Students Arrive.

"Derek hurry!" Jubilee said as they rushed into the airport. "Why are we always late?"

"Relax, his plane isnt supposed to be here for another five minutes," Derek replied, starting to walk normally.

"But, what if it's early? It wont be a very nice welcome if we let him walk around all alone in a city he has never been to."

"Honey, I dont think that he would wander off," Derek said as they searched for the right gate. "IF the plane arrived early he would probably wait for us."

"You just know everything, dont you?" Jubilee was straightening her tight blue blouse when a voice told them that the plane from Texas was just landing. "Hold up the sign," Jubilee ordered and Derek held up a small sign with the name Jackson Cruz on.

"You think that's him?" Derek asked as a blond boy walked towards them.

"Nope," Jubilee said as he walked past them and over to an old couple who were probably his grandparents.

"You from the school?" A voice suddenly asked.

Jubilee and Derek turned around to face a girl who was about 15 years old with brown curly hair, hazel eyes and Caucasian skin. She was dressed in black jeans, a red shirt that was tucked in her pants, and a black vest. They just looked at her for a few seconds without saying a word.

"Jackson?" Jubilee asked.

"Yep, that's me," she replied.

"Well, welcome to L.A." Derek shook her hand since he couldn't think of anything else to do or say.

"Yes, welcome. I hope you had a nice trip" Jubilee took the young girls hand in hers.

"You thought I was a boy didn't you?" Jackson gave them a knowing smile.

"NO!" Both Jubilee and Derek smiled in return.

"Well, we better go and get your bags," Jubilee said, letting Jackson lead the way since she was the only one who knew how they looked.

'You knew she was a girl?' Derek´s mental voice asked in her head.

'No, but I aint about to tell her that.'

"Okay, I'm ready" Jackson said as she put the last of the three big suitcases down on the floor. Jubilee and Derek helped her back to their car and they took off back to the school. Derek was driving at the same time as he answered Jackson's questions about the school, while Jubilee read Jackson´s file. Apparently she could do a light manipulation caused by inducing a hypnotic sense when she sang.

Hmm, another one who can do things with her voice, Jubilee thought to herself. Just like Mockingbird and ,lets see, she calls herself Songbird.

"Jubilee?" Derek asked and Jubilee looked up.

"Yes?"

"Are you with us?" Jubilee just smiled and put the file down, returning to the real world.

-----------------------------------

_Back at Future Hope a Few Hours Later..._

"Well, Jackson is settling in nicely" Casey informed Jubilee while she was feeding Chris.

"Yeah, she is a very nice girl, come on honey you got to eat," she told Chris.

"Derek told me that there will be one more coming today."

"Yes, a nineteen year old boy."

"When is he arriving?" Casey asked taking a coke from the fridge.

"He should be here in about an hour."

"Honey!" Derek's voice yelled and a few seconds later he came through the door that lead up to their apartment.

"Yes?"

"The new boy is here, he´s waiting downstairs"

"Already?" Jubilee sighed. "Well, okay just make sure Chris eats everything." She gave Chris a kiss on his forehead before hurrying down the stairs until she reached the big entrance. She was met by a boy with short brown hair and green eyes, he was dressed in brown hiking boots, khaki pants, gray t-shirt and a black trenchcoat.

"You must be Marcus," Jubilee said, shaking his hand. "I´m Jubilation Lee welcome to the Future Hope Institute"

"Thanks," he said.

"Did you have a good trip?"

"Yeah, its was okay, I´m just a little tired."

"Of course," Jubilee said, "Paul!" A few seconds after she had called the name, a big man with blue hair and really brown eyes entered the room. Paul was about 2 meters long and was built like a professional boxer, and with his ability to crush anything he wanted to into dust didn't exactly make him less intimidating.

"Marcus, this is Paul our security/caretaker. Paul, will you help Marcus with his bags, please?"

"Right away, Miss Lee" The big man picked up all of Marcus bags like they were pillows. Marcus hadn't taken his eyes off Paul since he had entered the room.

"Relax," Jubilee joked. "I have a worse temper than he does. So, Marcus, got any nicknames or codenames?"

"My friends call me Marc and sometimes I go by Magnum," he told her as they stopped in front of a door. Jubilee opened it so that Paul could carry in the bags. Another young boy of about 18 was laying on one of the two beds that had been placed in the huge room. He was reading a comic book but put it down when they came in.

"Justin I like you to met someone" Jubilee said, as the black haired boy got up from the bed and walked over to them. His hair reached down to his shoulders and was cut in a trendy haircut so that you could really see his big brown eyes; he was dressed in a white shirt, black jeans, and a black leather jacket.

"Justin, this is Marcus Carter and Marc, this is Justin Morris. You two will be sharing this room" As Jubilee introduced them, the two boys said hello to each other and then Marcus started to unpack.

Jubilee excused telling Marcus that if he needed anything or had any questions Justin knew where to find her. She and Paul then left the boys and headed back to the third floor. Jubilee said goodbye to Paul as she headed to her and Derek´s big five bedroom apartment, why Derek had wanted three extra bedrooms was beyond her. How many kids did he think they were going to have?

"Okay, that's the last student that´s arriving before the semester starts" Jubilee said as she closed the door behind her. "I didn't know there could be so many hours in just one day. I mean, come on! I´m not complaining or anything. There are more students than we could have hoped for and I´m sure there will be more."

She took off her black leather coat and went into the TV-room. "I´m just glad that I can finally relax and start preparing for my classes and…" She stopped when she finally noticed that Derek was asleep in front of the TV with Chris on his stomach, sleeping just as deeply as his father. She couldn't help but smile.

"My poor tired boys" She sighed. "Time to get you two to bed."


	4. Opening Day

**Future Hope**

**By: Huntress-X

* * *

**

Part. 4 Opening Day.

"We want to welcome you all to the opening of the Future Hope Institute," Jubilation Lee said proudly to the 103 new students that were all sitting in the auditorium. "Today, there will be no classes. Instead there will be a training session down in the training room to see exactly what you can do with your powers. We will also see what level they are on and how well you can defend yourselves with and without your powers."

She paused for a second. "And I just wanna add that this is not a test to see who is the best, we just want see what you can do so that we know how we can help you all evolve and get complete control of your powers."

"You will be training in groups of five. You can find the group you're in and what time you will meet in the letter you got as you entered." Jubilee smiled at them. "The first group will be reporting to me and Mr. Hawk in 10 minutes, and once again welcome to the Future Hope Institute!"

Applause filled the auditorium as Jubilee stepped down, taking Derek´s hand on their way down to the training room while Casey stepped up to give a five minute speech about the school rules.

-----------------------------------

After each group had shown what they could and couldn't do, all the information about their powers and fighting techniques were placed in each students file on the big computer in a room that looked very much like the war room at Xavier´s minus the tables and chairs; not that Jubilee had done that on purpose it was just the way it had turned out.

"So what does it say?" Derek asked as he came up behind Jubilee who was looking at the big screen. Jubilee didn't say anything until a list was printed out.

"These are the students that had most control of their powers, they were also the best fighters," she said. "Plus there was just something about them…can you ask Casey to bring them to the training room?"

"You've found your team, huh?"

"It's not a team…it's a group that I feel has a really good potential for representing the Future Hope Institute when we do let people know who we are," Jubilee answered. "But that ain't gonna be for a long time."

Derek just nodded and went out the door into the other room were he knew Casey was. He gave her the list and told her to bring them to the training room as fast as she could. About 10 minutes later, 13 students between the ages of 10 to 19 all stood in the training room waiting.

"So, who are they?" Casey asked as she and Jubilee stood in another room looking at the kids.

"Well, you know Tim and Tom codenamed Blue and Red Dragon, and Jessie Law aka Electro, Lily Shada aka Mockingbird, Cornelia Willows aka Shade, Amy Carrigan alias Genie, Jackson Cruz alias Songbird and Marcus Carter aka Magnum," Jubilee read from her list.

"Then we have…you see that black haired with the really green eyes?" Jubilee said as she pointed to a girl dressed in a black Rancid t-shirt on top of a long sleeved shirt made of fish net with just the sleeves showing, a spiked belt, a short jeans skirt that had been cut up and patched together and covered with different band logo patches and a pair of red semi-transparent tights and combat boots.

"Yes, she looks like a piece of artwork." Casey was admiring the girls many piercing´s and tattoos. She had one nose ring on the right side, another one on the left side of the lip, one in her tongue, another up her left ear, and her right ear. She also had an industrial, and a ring through the inside ear part, a surface piercing down her back in rows of two total of 8 that she had laced with a red ribbon. Then she had a huge phoenix tattoo in black and red on her lower back, under her neck was a four leaf clover which had "Kiss me I'm Irish" underneath it in script, a web circling her left wrist, and a tribal design across her hips. She was dressed so that everyone could see them or at least a part of them

"I wish my parents would have let me done something like that."

"Yeah, well. Her name is Sylvia O'Brian, aka Hacker. She´s from Ireland, but when she discovered she was a mutant she came here. I found her wandering the streets," Jubilee said.

"Hacker, huh? So what can she do?"

"It's amazing really. She has the ability to hack into any computer, database, or file by converting it with her mind and downloading anything she wants straight into her head. Basically, she turns her brain into data as well as a really strong electric impulse and sends her mind into the net to get whatever information she needs. Furthermore," Jubilee continued, "she can 'hack' into other peoples' minds as well. Since a brain is a network of electrical impulses, she can then search through their memories for info or shut down their brain for as long as she wishes. But, for her power to work on anything she has to have physical contact with it."

"That's impressive" Casey said.

"Yeah, and really good way to prepare for a test too. I wish I could have done that when I was 17." Jubilee smiled.

"And then we have Jaimie Causse aka Trance. She's the one with the light brown skin, brown eyes and straight dark brown hair." She pointed towards a 16 year old girl dressed in a white tank top, long boys' shorts and a large baggy black sweat shirt. "She can hypnotize people and force them to say or do things, and she can sometimes create mirages by making them see things." Casey just nodded looking at the girl. "She is also a former student from The Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters but her parents decided to send her here instead."

"The gothic boy with black hair and brown eyes is Justin Morris, but he likes to be called Rain. He can manipulate and control water and once he made it rain, according to his mom." Jubilee pointed at a boy they knew this time. "He´s Marc's roommate."

"Yes, Magnum. What can he do?" Casey asked.

"Magnum can control the fields of gravity around others as well as himself. He can increase the gravity around a person and make them feel like they are being crushed, or decrease the gravity and send them hurtling through the air. Likewise, he can increase his own field of gravity to allow him to fly, or increase it to make him harder to move."

"Cool."

"Yeah, and then we have just two more. Alejandro Sanchez aka Moss and Marisa Jenks, both 16. Over there you have Alejandro." Jubilee nodded towards a boy with dark olive skin, brown eyes and black hair. He was dressed in a large red t-shirt and jeans. "He can cause any plant to grow any way he wants. A side effect to his powers is that he can no longer eat meat or dairy products; he is forced to be a vegan. He doesn't have a very good attitude about humans either, but I can't say I blame him. Most humans just hates us on distance but then we have those who just cant help but to take things in their own hands" She sighed as a memory flash of Angelo Espinosa suddenly appeared in her mind.

"And the girl?"

"Yeah. Marisa is a quiet girl who doesn't talk much. She doesn't talk at all unless she has to." Casey followed Jubilee's gaze and saw a very thin girl dressed in a green turtleneck and a pair of blue jeans. Her very long, dark blond hair covered the left side of her face almost making it almost impossible to see her pale green eyes.

"Her powers are great though. She's a healer," Jubilee told her.

"Suddenly, after everything you have told me my powers seems really lame."

"She can also heal old wounds erasing scars."

"And I can just disappear." Casey sighed

"And now you're sounding like a five year old. Come on, we better not keep them waiting. Gifted or not, they are still teenagers."

Jubilee and Casey walked out from the computer room to the waiting group, who all looked up when they walked in.

"Thank you all for coming," Jubilee said as she stood before the group.

"Are we in trouble?" Jessie asked. "Because I didn't do it."

"No, Jessie, you are not in trouble," Jubilee assured him. "You were all brought here because you got the highest results on the training test." They all looked up at her with surprise. "Therefore, you have all been chosen to become members of the school team."

"The school team?" Sylvia asked.

"Yes. A team that will represent the school as well as mutants."

"Like the X-men?" Jaimie asked.

"No. Not exactly. I will not have you guys running around saving the world every time it needs saving." Jubilee told them firmly, adding, "Cause, believe me, it doesn't stay saved. This team will be concentrating on finding and helping other mutants who are in danger or need our help, not creating a war against humans or other mutants."

"Does that mean more homework?" Jackson asked.

"No. You'll be training more then the others but that will excuse you from some of your other classes," Jubilee explained. "Of course, we won't force anybody to join. So, if you don't want to, you are free to leave." She paused for a few seconds giving anybody who didn't want to be on the team a chance to go, but nobody moved.

"Well then," she continued with a smile. "Welcome to Xpression. If you will follow Miss Anderson here, she will give you your uniforms"

The group of 13 followed Casey into another room.

-----------------------------------

The normal training uniform that the other students had received was black spandex with white gloves and boots. The uniform Xpression got, however, was tight black leather, with grey leather gloves and boots, grey belt, and a mask to cover their eyes. There wasn't much difference between the girls' and the boys' uniforms except that the girls' gloves and boots were longer then the boys'. Jubilee had learned long ago that keeping your identity a secret in this line of business was one of the top rules.

"Are they done?" Derek asked as he went up to stand behind Jubilee.

"Just about," Jubilee answered as the newly formed group called Xpression walked back into the room dressed in their new uniforms. Some of them looked uncomfortable wearing something that tight but otherwise no one objected.

"And now the training begins. The first few weeks we´re going to be concentrating on different fighting techniques and how your powers work in battle," Jubilee began. "We are going to see exactly what you can and cannot do with your powers, but also what you can and need to learn." She smiled and looked at the group of young mutants before her. "And remember this is not a war and, even if it was, we're not fighting it."


	5. Xpression

-----------------------------------

_Authors Note: I just wanted to say that I really stink at writing accents; I'm sorry, try to imagine it._

_Codenames: So that people wont be confused, I first use the character's codename and then switch over to their real names, I'm going to write them down:_

_1 Sylvia O'Brien alias Hacker. 2 Jessie Law alias Electro. 3 Lily Shada alias Mockingbird._

_4 Amy Carrigan alias Genie. 5 Cornelia Willows alias Shade. 6 Marcus Carter alias Magnum._

_7 Jaime Causse alias Trance. 8 Jackson Cruz alias Songbird. 9 Alejandro Sanchez alias Moss._

_10 Marisa Jenks just called Marisa. 11 Justin Morris alias Rain. 12 Thomas Silverman alias Red Dragon._

_13 Timothy Silverman alias Blue Dragon._

-----------------------------------

**Future Hope**

**By: Huntress-X

* * *

**

Part 5. Xpression.

"Aw man, that was_ the_ worst workout ever." Jessie Law threw himself onto his bed. "Don't get me wrong, its kinda fun, but still..."

His roommate Alejandro Sanchez listened to his complaints and started to change out of his uniform. Opening his closet and looking for something to wear, he said arrogantly,

"It wasn't that hard, but I guess, for someone like you, it would seem more difficult."

"Man, I'm so happy I get to share a room with such a positive and nice person" Jessie said sarcastically as he headed for the bathroom they shared with Justin and Marcus.

Alejandro just sighed and picked out an outfit to wear to dinner.

-----------------------------------

At the same time, in another part of the mansion, Marisa Jenks was sitting on her bed doing her history homework. It had only been the boys who had worked out with Derek that day while she and the rest of the girls in Xpression had been power training with Jubilee. It had been okay, Jubilee was a good teacher and she spent as much time with each student as she needed. Marisa, who could heal new and old injuries erasing scars, had gotten a doll to practice on which was human shaped and sized made with a special material that was as much as like human skin and flesh as it could be. Jubilee had helped her concentrate so that she would be able to use small amounts of energy on the smaller cuts so that she wouldn't use too much energy and hurt herself.

It had gone pretty good but she wasn't sure she could do it if she was under a lot of stress. But like Derek had told her, you can't learn everything at once.

"Have ya seen my blue vest?" A thick Texas accent asked and Marisa looked up at her roommate Jackson Cruz.

"I think I saw one in the bathroom," she answered softly and went back to her book.

"Okay, thanks" Jackson replied and walked in to the bathroom and finding her blue vest on the floor. It had been 2 weeks since the school had officially opened. She had shared a room with Marisa ever since she had arrived at the school, and that was the longest sentence the other girl had said to her because she was so shy. It really was too bad because she seemed like a really nice person. 'Well you can't force people to talk' Jackson thought. 'They should have put her in the same room as Amy so that the both of them could _not _talk together.' Jackson put on the vest over her yellow shirt and headed back into the room.

"So?" she asked Marisa. "Ya coming to dinner?"

Just nodded, Marisa got up from her bed and followed Jackson downstairs.

-----------------------------------

The cafeteria was full of hungry teenagers and kids ranging in age from 10 to 20. It was decorated with small round tables that seated about 5-6 people. The food had already been placed on the tables, unlike at lunch when you had to walk over and get it yourself.

Jubilee, Derek, and Casey sat at a table in the back so that they could keep an eye on all the students. The other teachers had left for the day and Paul ate in the kitchen with the kitchen staff before they left.

Lily Shada was sitting at her usual table in a corner eating dinner along with Justin, Marcus, and Sylvia. She sighed as she poked her fork in her steak, there was noting wrong with the food, it actually tasted pretty good, she just wasn't hungry. Ever since Lily had left her home in Canada she had missed her family but, in the last few days, it had almost become unbearable. She was happy that she had gotten the chance to start at Future Hope; it was just that she felt really homesick. She did try to hide it, she didn't let her schoolwork or the practice with Xpression suffer because of it and she tried to look as happy as she could. But knew she often failed.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Sylvia asked in a thick Irish accent as she took a sip from her coke. "You look like someone just ran over your dog"

"No, Strider's fine," Lily answered absently, not hearing the sarcasm in Sylvia's voice. Not really listening at all, actually.

"Okay. Well anyway, tomorrow's Friday. Anybody got any plans?" Sylvia asked, turning her head to the guys.

"No, not yet." Justin sighed. "But I'm going out that's for sure"

"How bout you, Marc?" She asked the green eyed boy who looked up, showing that he hadn't really been following the conversation.

"What?" he asked.

"You have any plans tomorrow?" Justin repeated what Sylvia had asked.

"Don't know."

"Hi!" Jaime said as she and Cornelia sat down at the table.

"You're late," Sylvia muttered.

"We would have been here on time if Jay here could dress faster." Cornelia reached for the salad. "But I guess, based on the capacity your brain has, that would be impossible." To take out the sting, she smiled at Jaime who just glared at her. "So what were you guys talking about?"

"Tomorrow night," Justin said.

"Yeah, ya got any plans?" Sylvia asked the two other girls who shook their heads no.

"Why do you keep asking everybody that?" Lily asked.

"Well, there's this club not far away from here, an 'all ages' club that actually looks worth going to" Sylvia started. "Its called The Dark Dragon and tomorrow they let people in for half price and they actually have a band"

"Sounds okay, I'm in." Justin looked over at Marc but he didn't say a thing. "He's in too"

"Why not?" Lily shrugged.

"Sounds better then homework," Jaime joined in.

"Well, I'm not staying here alone," Cornelia said emphatically, opening her soda.

"Good! I'm gonna go and ask Jessie, Alejandro, and Jackson." Sylvia stood up to go.

"What about Amy and Marisa?" Marc asked.

"You seriously think they would go? They're nice and all but they hardly talk. Or even leave the school grounds for

Sitting at a table close by, Amy Carrigan heard Justin's comment but she didn't care. She was used to them and he hadn't sounded mean when he said it.

"Hi Genie!" She heard two almost identical voices say and looked up to see Timothy and Thomas, giving them a weak smile. She liked the boys, they were really sweet and nice. that matter." Justin didn't understand that.

Tim and Tom sat down across from her, and Tom asked, "Can you help us with our math homework tomorrow?"

"Yeah, will you? The last time you did we actually got it right," Tim said enthusiastically, then demurred, "Unless you have other plans."

Amy looked at the two boys and then at her teammates, saying, "Sure I'll help you."

-----------------------------------

_Friday Night._

"They're all going out?" Derek asked as Jubilee sat down beside him on the sofa with Chris in her lap.

"Well, not the whole school, but I know that most of Xpression signed up to go out," Jubilee answered.

"Too bad. I was thinking of having an extra training session."

"Derek, we can't force them to train seven days a week. And it's Friday, no one would have come anyway."

"I guess you're right. I do remember what I was like at that age."

"Yeah, me too. First time I saw you, you were 18 and standing on a table dancing."

"It was a wild party!" Derek defended himself. "You don't think they're gonna do what we did, do you?"

"No. They are smart, we weren't."

"Good point," Derek conceeded and gave her a kiss.

Jubilee leaned back in the sofa and looked at her two favorite guys. She remembered when she had first seen Derek . He looked almost the same, although his hair was longer now but still cut in a trendy haircut. He had also grown a few inches in height and his daily workouts at the school gym were really showing. Both he and Jubilee looked younger then they really were; with those black and white tank tops he walked around in, he looked even better. He had two of the darkest green eyes she had ever seen and he had two thick green lines with pointy ends on each side of his cheeks that could easily be covered up, but they always showed when he used his powers.

Derek had the ability to shoot a green laser from his hands and he was a very good telepath; he had helped Jubilee evolve her latent telepathy. But really, when she thought about it, it was his personality she had fallen in love with. Being as he was so much like her, he understood her in a way that nobody had in such a long time.

Jubilee then looked down at her their son, her wonderful baby boy. He looked so much like his father, minus the green lines and he had her big blue eyes. They didn't know what kind of powers he had yet, but they had seen some yellow sparks coming from him sometimes when he played.

"You think they're gonna be all right?" Jubilee suddenly asked.

"I thought you said that they were smarter then us."

"Yeah, but they're still teenagers."

Derek smiled and put his arm around her. "They're gonna be just fine."

-----------------------------------

_At The Dark Dragon._

"See ,told ya it was okay," Sylvia said as 9 of the 13 members from Xpression walked into the club. Sylvia was dressed in a jean skirt, fishnet stockings, combat boots, a red halter and studded cuffs; and, by the look on her face, she was ready to party. She told the others before taking off, "I'm gonna go and get something to drink."

"Fine. It's pretty okay for being in the goodie-goodie part of L.A, I'll give her that," Lily commented as she looked around.

Jessie, who had just pulled on a new t-shirt and some jeans, looked her over. "And so it your outfit."

Lily looked down at the black leather mini skirt and red corset she was wearing. "Give me a break, Jess. You're 16," she said and took off after Sylvia.

"She's right, you know. Why don't you try getting someone your own age?" Cornelia said as she brushed some dirt off her black miniskirt that she wore with silver hip chains and a wide sleeved black top.

"You offering?" Jessie asked with a smile.

"Oh God, no," Cornelia said in horror.

"Can you two stop it for one second?" Jaime demanded as she looked around the club, trying to find someplace to sit down. She had chosen to wear a red flowing mini skirt, fishnet stockings, black knee high boot with short a½ inch platform heel, and halter top since it was her first night out in L.A. "Look there is a free table over there, come on," She said and Marc, Cornelia, and Jessie followed her leaving Alejandro and Justin behind.

"Hey, don't leave me alone with Mister Negative!" Justin called after them.

"Yeah, like I wanna be left with you," Alejandro said sneeringly as the two guys headed after the others. Alejandro hadn't really wanted to come but it had seemed to be the only way to shut Jessie up, so he had put on a tight white tee, a solid blue button down shirt over that, and a pair of khaki pants and gotten in the car that they had borrowed from the school. For Justin, on the other hand, it had taken almost an hour before he had chosen a pair of blue jeans a black tight t-shirt and a long leather coat. He hated looking like he was from the slum or something like that.

Marcus, just like Alejandro, hadn't really felt like coming but it was not like Justin had taken no for an answer. He'd even put out the button-down silk shirt, Dockers, and the Timberland boots that Marc was wearing on his bed. And he had kept saying that he if he didn't start to socialize outside their bedroom, he would turn into one of those hermits who lived out in the woods and scared off children by throwing rocks at them.

Lily and Sylvia had found a couple of seats at the bar and ordered two non-alcoholic drinks. The band started to play the cover of Green Day's "American Idiot" and more and more people started to dance.

"Okay, what's up?" Sylvia asked as she and Lily got their drinks.

"What?" Lily asked.

"I mean you've had that same sad face for a week now. Ya sure no one ran over that dog of yours?"

"Well, I sure hope they didn't."

"Then why the sad face?"

"I just need some time, that's all."

"To what?"

"I don't know," Lily answered and took a sip from her drink.

Sylvia decided not to ask any more questions and turned her attention to a pretty redhead at the other side of the bar.

"Aw come on, she's got a boyfriend," Lily said when she saw Silvia was doing.

"I know. I'm flirting with him when she's not looking and with her when he's not looking," Sylvia answered, smiling at the girl.

"You love this don't ya?"

"Yeah I do"

On the dance floor ever since the band started playing and dancing with a number of girls, Justin came back to the table where some of his teammates were now sitting.

"God, I'm hot." He sat down beside Marc and Cornelia.

"No, you're not," Cornelia teased.

"According to them, I am." Justin smiled at a group of giggling girls at the other side of the room.

Jaime and Jackson, who had been up dancing, returned to join the others again for another drink, Jackson asking, "Hey, where's Alejandro?"

"It was Moss' turn to get our drinks," Cornelia answered.

"Syl and Bookworm?" Jaime inquired, the bookworm being Lily.

"In the bar flirting," Justin said as Alejandro came back but without any drinks.

"Hey, what happened to the drinks?" Cornelia demanded.

"They wouldn't let me order," Moss answered ruefully, sitting down.

Justin looked at the young girl in the bar with a multicolored hair, just knowing what had happened. "You said something about her, didn't you?"

"It was just a suggestion, and besides she…" Alejandro didn't get to finish his sentence as a scream so loud that even made the band stop playing was heard. A girl about 17 rushed out from the boys' room, she had brown hair, purple eyes and someone had recently given her a black eye. She was crying and her blouse had been torn, but before anybody had a chance to help her 5 guys that looked like they were in college came out of the bathroom.

"She's a mutant!" One of them yelled and suddenly all of the people who had been going up to the girl so that they could help stepped back. "She tried to fry my friend here!" The guy who was pretty big and blond pointed towards one of his friends that had a burn hole in his shirt.

"We don't want your kind here." An old man, apparently the owner, stepped forward; he to have heard the scream and it had made him leave his office. "Leave now or I will call the police."

The crying girl just looked around once then she hurried over to the emergency exit and got out into the alley. And, as if the incident that they had just witnessed never happened, the band was ordered to continue playing and people went back to whatever they had been doing. Except the five boys, the blond one said something to his friends and then they headed towards the emergency exit.

"Come on!" Sylvia said as she and Lily passed the table were the rest of Xpression was already on their feet. "It's not hard to figure out what they're going to do"

Sylvia opened the door and they all stepped out into the alley. It seemed quiet, at first, but a scream made them all turn right, in the faint light they could see the five guys and the girl, she was lying against the brick wall with blood coming down from her forehead and from what they could see she wasn't moving.

"Hey!" Cornelia shouted at them so they would turn around. "Are you really so pathetic that you have to knock girls unconscious for them to even be near you?"

"Just take your little gang and get lost girlie, or I'll…"

"You'll do what?" Justin asked. "Talk us to death?"

"You little cocky brat." One of the guys with long red hair said and started to walking threateningly towards Justin with his fists up ready to fight.

Justin, who had noticed a small puddle of water, just smiled at him. He waited until he had almost reached him and then his eyes turned blue; the small puddle grew absorbing more water from the ground.

"Hope you brought a lifejacket," Justin warned as the bigger boy grabbed him by the collar, and before he had a chance to respond a big wave of water hit him, sending him straight into the wall beside the girl.

"They are freaks too!" The blond one said. "This is our club and we don't want you here, you're like weeds."

"Yes and one thing about weeds," Alejandro said as a big green plant could be seen growing behind him. "They grow everywhere"

"Come on, Aaron, lets get the hell out of here!" One of the guys told the blond boy.

"No way! I ain't afraid of no mutant!" Aaron said to his friend. He didn't notice the big plant going around his feet and before he knew it he was hanging upside down.

"Well, you should be," Alejandro said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, you really should," Justin agreed, just about to send another wave of water to knock the other guys down. But something went wrong and the wave hit the wall instead, making it fall down so that everybody in the club now could see them.

"Great move!" Cornelia yelled.

"Yeah and I really planned it!" Justin yelled back at her.

All the people in the club, that was now missing one of its walls, looked at them with fear written all over their faces.

"Trance, Songbird do something!" Sylvia screamed as she and Lily rushed over to the unconscious girl.

Songbird concentrated and then she began to sing a song. The soft tones started to affect the people, but not all of them. Trance started to help and soon all the people were under control.

"Now what?" Trance asked.

"Tell them to sleep or something!" Cornelia told them as she was helping Marc holding back two of the big guys that wanted to run away and call the police. Songbird and Trance did what she had told them and soon all the people in the club started to feel tired and they fell down onto the floor sleeping peacefully.

"Now what?" Lily asked as she looked down at the girl.

"Its okay I know what to do." Sylvia carefully started to do CPR. "I downloaded it last week, but we gotta get her out of here."

"To the hospital?" Lily suggested.

"You can see that she's a mutant, they will never treat her. We gotta get her home."

"Is she okay?" Jessie asked as he came running over.

"She's stable, but we gotta get her home," Sylvia repeated. Suddenly a police car could be heard and all the current fights stopped. Sylvia looked up and saw that Lily was standing there with her mouth open and she sighed in relief.

"Tie them up!" Jessie yelled and within seconds Alejandro had them tied up since they had been too busy looking for the police to notice anything else. "Someone go and get the car!"

Lily hurried away since she was the one with the car keys. Only a few minutes later, she was back.

"Is it really safe to move her?" Trance asked as she and Songbird came running over.

"I don't know, but she has almost stopped breathing so if we _don't _move her she's gonna die anyway!" Sylvia said, seemingly sure but not feeling that way. "Come on, I need help here!"

Sylvia and Marc carefully got the bloody girl into the car and soon they were on their way back to school.

Cornelia looked back at the club with the trashed wall and the people that had started to wake up. "Great. We are never going to be allowed to go out again"


	6. Hero’s and Discovery

Part 6: Heroes and Discoveries.

Lily must have broken every traffic law there ever was when they reached the school. Jessie got out of the car to punch in the code in order to get through the gate and then jumped back in the car.

"Is she breathing?" Lily asked as she stopped the car in front of the big door.

"I think so" Jessie said. "I´ll go and get Ms Lee!"

Jessie opened the big door and rushed up the stairs as fast as he could, almost knocking down some girls who'd been in the kitchen for a late night snack.

He hurried up to the third floor and ran into Derek and Jubilee's apartment. The couple on the sofa looked up, startled, as the 17 year old boy practically fell through the door, breathing heavily.

"Jessie?" Derek asked as he and Jubilee stood up.

"You gotta come, we helped this girl, at the club, and she's really hurt. Her head won't stop bleeding." Jessie said although it sounded more like one long word, but since Jubilee was the master of fast talking it didn't take long for her to separate all the words.

"Jessie, you go and get Paul and tell him to prepare the Medicine Room." She spoke as calmly as she could, considering the situation. "And Derek, you go and get Marisa we´re gonna need her"

With that, the two guys took off running in different directions and Jubilee hurried down the stairs and out towards the parked car.

"The bleeding won't stop!" Sylvia told her as she was holding the girls head in her lap.

"Okay, just take it easy." Jubilee told her. "I'm going create a field around her so that I can move her, without hurting her, but you all have to get out of the car" All of Xpression got out of the car as fast as they could. Jubilee took a deep breath and then she let a river of sparkles come out from her hands and surrounded the girl and carefully lifted her up into the air.

"Run ahead and make sure all the doors to the Medicine Room are open!" Jubilee said and without a word Lily and Alejandro did what she said.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Marisa was sleeping peacefully in her bed. She had actually been happy having the room to herself that night, not that she had anything against Jackson, and she just enjoyed having some alone time for a change.

"Marisa!" She heard a voice yell as she slowly opened one eye to see Derek standing by her bed. "Marisa you have to wake up!" He yelled again.

"Is something wrong?" She asked in a sleepy voice as she sat up. "Something happened while the others were out" Derek told her.

"Is someone hurt?"

"Not one of them, I think, but we have to hurry" Marisa stood up and put on her bathrobe over her green flannel pyjamas.

"Then we better go" She said as they both hurried out the room and down the stairs.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When Jubilee arrived at the Medicine Room, Paul had prepared everything and she gently put the girl down on the operating table in the middle of the room.

"She's hurt real badly" Paul said as he looked her over. "I´m no doctor but that is going to damage her permanently if we don't do something soon."

"Should we have taken her to a hospital?" Marcus asked.

"There is a chance that they wouldn't have treated her so, no, you did the right thing don't worry" Jubilee told him and the others.

"How is she?" Derek asked as he and Marisa came through the door.

"We´re not sure" Jubilee said. "Marisa you've got to help her"

"But" Marisa started.

"You're gonna be fine, you can do this, and I will help you, don't worry" Jubilee took Marisa's hand and put it on the girls head. "Just concentrate, if it is too much for you I will pull you back"

Marisa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The girl had looked pretty hurt and if she did, in fact, have some damage to her brain, Marisa didn't know if she could fix that.

As she started the healing process she could feel the energy leaving her body, but she trusted Jubilee so she continued. When she started to heal the flesh she got really tired, the girl had sustained quite a bit of internal injury and it had taken a lot of power out of Marisa, her legs could barely hold her up anymore.

Just when she was about to pass out, she felt someone remove her hand from the girl's body and carefully pick her up. She barely heard a gentle voice telling her not open her eyes but to rest and that everything would be fine, just fine. Jubilee carried Marisa in to the sickroom and put her down on a bed and turned off the lights before going back into the Medicine room.

"She is still bleeding a little from the wound in the head" Paul told her.

"Yeah, but it's nothing big. She's just gonna need a few stitches" Jubilee said as she looked it over.

"Paul, will you bring me a needle and some thread?"

"You can stitch her up?" Jessie asked.

"When you have grown up with constant battles all around you, you have to learn" Jubilee said, not that it made much sense, since she hadn't told the kids about her background. "Paul and I can finish this, why don't you follow Derek upstairs and go to bed" They all started to walk out the door.

"But" Jubilee said before they could leave. "I want to see all of you in my office after breakfast tomorrow"

"Told you" Cornelia said as they were heading for their rooms. "We are so never going out again"

The next morning, Derek found his fiancée in the sickroom with Marisa and the, still to him, nameless girl.

The sickroom was just like the medicine room also located in the giant basement; it was big and had been painted white with 16 single beds that had been placed along the two long walls. Between each bed there was a small table for personal things if you were sick for a longer amount of time.

Marisa was sitting up eating a large plate of food that Jubilee had brought her. Derek couldn't understand how someone so skinny could eat so much. Jubilee herself was sitting by the bed across from Marisa talking to the still nameless girl. Derek said good morning to Marisa and went over to Jubilee.

"This is my fiancé Derek. Derek, this is Cody" Jubilee introduced them. "She just woke up; I have called her parents and they're on their way over here."

"Hello Cody, how are you feeling?" Derek asked.

"I don't know" Cody said as she looked at him with her big purple eyes. "I didn't want to hurt anyone, but they just opened the bathroom door and pulled me in, I didn't have chance to react and then they tried…." A tear fell from the young girl's eye. "They said that no one would care because I was a mutant."

"Not everybody hates mutants Cody, and no matter what you can or can't do that doesn't excuse their behavior" Jubilee told her.

"Miss Lee?" "The girl's parents are here" Paul's voice suddenly said

"Show them the way down, Paul" Jubilee told him. "Cody shouldn't be out of bed yet"

"Alright" Paul said and went back upstairs. He was back a few minutes later with a brown haired woman and a blond man with the same purple eyes as Cody.

"Oh my baby!" The woman cried as she rushed over to the bed hugging her daughter tightly. The blond man slowly walked over to the bed and gently kissed Cody's head.

"Is it bad?" He asked Jubilee and Derek.

"It was, but she will be just fine, I have seen these types of wounds before" Jubilee answered. "I´m terribly sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore"

"Thank you and thank you so much for helping her" Mrs. Gilmore said and hugged her daughter once more. "I don't understand why people act like this, Cody's powers are harmless"

"If you don't mind my asking Cody, what are your powers?" Jubilee asked.

"I can create barriers around myself, they hurt whoever touches them" Cody said. "Just like my dad, only he can control it, I didn't mean to burn any of those boys but they were gonna…"

"Don't apologize for protecting yourself" Derek told her.

"Derek, I have to go and meet Xpression, will you stay here and tell Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore about our school" Jubilee said and turned to once again face the Gilmore family. "I think that you will find it interesting"

Jubilee said goodbye and headed upstairs to her office running into Casey on her way.

"I saw the parents arrive, is she gonna be okay" She asked fallowing Jubilee into the office.

"Yeah I'm not a doctor but I know enough" Jubilee said. "Is Chris still in bed?"

"I was on my way to him" Casey said and was just about to open the door when someone knocked, Casey opened it and smiled as she stepped aside to let the members of Xpression, which had been at the club, in.

They all looked like they were 5 and on their way to their parents after doing something really bad.

"Good luck" Casey told them and closed the door after her.

"I know you´re all tired so I will try to be quick" Jubilee started and looked at the group of young adults. "I want to start by saying…that I am really proud of all of you" At that comment all of the heads that had been looking down at the floor looked up in surprise.

"We destroyed a place and you are proud?" Justin said.

"You acted quickly, you acted correctly and you did what we are training you for, you helped a mutant who needed you and you did it without hurting anyone" Jubilee said with a smile she couldn't contain. "The wall and the things that were destroyed, all can be replaced, but Cody can't"

"Did…did someone see us?" Marc asked.

"No, most of the people don't remember anything, trauma does that too many, but we will be paying for the damage…under a false name, of course" Jubilee answered.

"So are we allowed out again?" Cornelia asked.

"Yes…just not to that club, well since everybody is up, I have arranged an extra training session for the day, if you will all put on your uniforms, Paul will be in the backyard waiting for you"

"I thought you weren't gonna punish us" Jessie said.

"I´m not, it's healthy for you"

"So why aren't you training us?"

"Because I´m going to the local Art School" Jubilee said. "Now hurry up, don't keep Paul waiting"

The group of young mutants left the office and hurried to their room to change into their uniforms. Jubilee locked her office and went back up to her and Derek´s apartment to change before she took off.

"Hello sweetheart" She said and gave her son a kiss, Casey had just left the young child knowing that Jubilee had been on her way up.

"Morning mommy" The small boy said as good as he could be. Jubilee smiled at him and went over to her closet picking out a pair of black jeans, a tight red blouse and a black leather coat; since it had been unusually bad weather for L.A. Then she took her purse and her son and headed down and out to her car.

"Candy!" Chris said as Jubilee buckled him up.

"No we are not going to get candy, but if you are a really good boy you can have some after dinner"

"Sugar Bombs!"

"And some Sugar Bombs" Jubilee promised then she got in the driver's seat and started the car taking off into town. On her way she passed the trashed club and she couldn't help but feel a little proud again, not that the place was trashed but that they did exactly what she was training them for. I wonder if this is how the Professor felt She thought and sighed, don't think about them Jubs, it only gets you in a bad mood.

She sighed and turned on the CD player, humming along to Maroon 5 song "She will be loved" so that she would concentrate on something else.

After a 20 minute drive she finally reached one of the country's finest art schools money could buy. She parked the car, took Chris and headed for the main building.

"Miss Lee!" She suddenly heard a male voice called and she turned around.

"Mr. Davis" Jubilee said as the middle age red haired man hurried over to her. "Good morning"

"I hope you haven't been waiting?" He asked as they started to walk together down the massive hallway.

"No, we just got here" Jubilee told him.

"Good. Would you like a tour of the school while we talk or would you like to go to my office?"

"A tour would be nice"

"As you wish" Mr. Davis said as they continued to walk down the hall. "So I understand that you have two students at your school who wish to go here"

"Yes that's correct, Elena Lopez and George Parker" Jubilee told him. "They are really talented and I thought it would be best to meet you face to face instead of calling.

"Yes I do like it when people take the time to visit us, and I have looked at the material you sent over and it's really good"

"So there is a chance that they could get in even though the semester has started?" She asked.

"Yes and a really good one too, this year's freshman class isn't as big as it used to be, kids are starting to lose interest in the arts" Mr. Davis said as he opened a door into a very big classroom. In the middle there was a sculpture of a Roman God and around it about 20 students where standing painting to the sound of Mozart.

"The music is supposed to stimulate their minds" Mr. Davis told Jubilee. "I don't know if it's working though"

"Mr. Davis" A tall brown haired woman with way to much eye shadow on called and walked over to them. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Professor Peterson this is Miss Lee. I'm giving her a tour of the school and I wanted to show her one of the classes"

"Oh I see" Professor Peterson said with a smile. "Well these are actually my favorite students in many years, they listen and their painting is really good"

"I´m glad to hear that" Jubilee said and returned the woman's smile.

"Miss Lee comes from the Future Hope Institute and she has two students who wish to go to our school" Mr. Davis explained.

"Well, good new students are always welcome, and with the size of this year's freshmen class they are more then welcome"

"Professor Peterson!" A blond girl suddenly yelled. "Can you come and take a look at this please?"

"I´ll be right there Rebecca!" Professor Peterson called back and turned to Mr. Davis and Jubilee. "I hope you have a pleasant tour Miss Lee and I hope that I will be seeing your students soon, and Patrick please don't bore her." She said before going back to her students.

"Funny that one" Mr. Davis said. "Well if we turn around we can see some art from our older students and…" Mr. Davis never got to finfish the sentence as an explosion interrupted him. Both he and Jubilee turned around and saw the broken CD player and how the sculpture or the pieces of the sculpture fell to the floor. Some students screamed and hurried out the classroom and some just starred, except from the sound of Professor Peterson's voice asking if everyone was alright nothing else could be heard.

Jubilee handed Chris over to Mr. Davis and walked to the ruined sculpture. She bent down and picked up a piece of it, strange if this was suppose to be a prank of some sort there should be some trace of explosives.

Jubilee looked around the classroom, her eyes stopped at a young boy with black hair, cut longer in the front giving him bangs that were half way down his face and gelled down to the side, the rest of his hair was slightly shorter and porcu-spiked back.

He didn't look scared like the other students, from the look in his brown eyes she could see that he wasn't surprised at what had happened, he knew. The moment he saw her looking at him, he picked up his bag and hurried out the classroom.

"I´m so sorry Miss Lee" Mr. Davis said as Jubilee walked back to him. "I don't know what happened" he said as he handed Chris back to her, Chris hadn't been scared at all he was used to hearing things blow up, especially when mommy got mad.

"Oh it's alright, students play pranks at my school too" Jubilee told him with a smile, although this wasn't a prank and she knew it. "Who was that student who was painting over there?" Jubilee said and pointed at the spot where she had seen the back haired boy.

"Oh I believe that was Griffin Sather a very talented young man from Vancouver Canada" Mr. Davis answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I got a look at what he had painted and I just really liked it"

"Well if you don't mind I think we´re gonna have to cut or meeting short, but why don't you send over your students tomorrow and we will sign them in"

"Really? they can start right away?"

"Yes I just need to talk to them first so…"

"Yes I´ll send them over right after they have finished their classes for the day, thank you so much Mr. Davis and bye"

"Bye and I´m truly sorry about this"

"Don't be and have a good day!" Jubilee said and hurried out the door. She wanted to talk to that boy but when she reached the hallway he was long gone. "Well, I have his name, I´ll just ask around, how many Griffin Sathers from Canada can there be?" She asked herself out loud.

Back at the school.

Even though Amy hadn't been with the others at the club, she still had to attend the extra training that morning. She really didn't mind she had already been up when Alejandro had knocked on her door, telling her to get ready. She was running through the forest along with the others although she was faster and that was a good thing, she liked running alone. It was not like she didn't like the others, she really liked Tom and Tim they were really sweet, but still she liked being by herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone coming up behind her; she looked over her shoulder and saw the shadow come closer.

Alejandro She thought as he came closer.

"You gotta be faster than that to beat me, girlie!" He yelled as he passed her. He had taken his shirt of so Amy could see his tattoo of the Virgin Mary on his back; it was a well done tattoo, she thought, must have taken hours. Then she started to run even faster and soon she had passed him. She soon saw the school and Paul standing at the end of the forest with the timer in his hand, which made her run even faster until she passed him to and then she could finally stop.

"New personal best" Paul told her as he stopped the timer. "Good work, you can hit the shower" he told her as Alejandro finished the run. "You too, kid" Amy started to walk back into the school along with Alejandro close behind her.

"I could have beaten you, ya know" He told her as he headed for the boys dorm room.

"Yeah, right" Amy said quietly to herself as she headed to her room.

Meanwhile, back at the art school.

This has to be it Jubilee said as she knocked at the small wooden door. She picked up Chris as someone finally opened the door. Jubilee almost sighed with relief as Griffin peeked out, she had been knocking at almost every door at campus and it was starting to get annoying.

"Hello, you're Griffin right?" She asked.

"Yeah" Griffin answered, he remembered the blue eyed woman from the classroom, but why had she come?

"My name is Jubilation Lee and I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment?" Jubilee asked. Griffin looked at her and stepped away from the door letting her in, after all, how dangerous could a woman with a small child be?

Jubilee walked into the room and turned around to look at the boy. He was dressed in a Ramones sweatshirt, and long shorts that had once been black pants, he also had stretched holes in his ears, a pierced nipple ( well she couldn't really see that one) a lip ring on the left side, a tribal design that went up his arms and finished up his neck on both sides and some eyeliner.

"What ya wanna talk about?" He asked and sat down on his bed.

"Quite an explosion back there, huh?" She said, she wasn't a 100 sure he was a mutant, she couldn't be, but this had happened to her too many times for her to not trust her instincts.

"Yeah, I guess" Griffin said not meeting her eyes. "Probably just a prank"

"Yeah, but its funny there were no trace of explosives, so I wonder how they did it"

"…."

"You know what I hate playing these games so I´m just gonna ask you" Jubilee said putting down Chris.

"Ask me what?"

"Are you a mutant?" The room went totally silent even Chris was quiet. Griffin didn't know what to say, he like almost everyone else had seen what they did to mutants on TV. What if they kicked him out from the school and he lost his scholarship?

"Well, should I take that as a yes then?" Jubilee asked. "Don't worry I´m not here to kick you out or hurt you"

"Yeah like you could" Griffin hadn't meant to say that it had just slipped out.

"Really now" Jubilee said and looked at him, she slowly raised her hand and it begun to glow in different colors and before he knew what had happened Griffin was in the air with a sparkling colorful field around him. "There is always more than meets the eye, Mr. Sather" She told him and carefully put him down.

"What do you want?" Griffin asked her.

"To help you, I run a school in L.A for people like us, for mutants"

"A Mutant school?"

"Yes. Our students learn about their powers and how to control them at the same time as they take normal classes" Jubilee explained. "We have students from the age 10-20, everyone from 10-18 goes to school at the Institute and then they are free to take some college courses with us our go to a college during daytime but still live with us"

"So you're offering me…?"

"A place at the school, from that little accident in the classroom I would say you don't have that much control over your powers?"

"I don't, I got them just a week after I got here" Griffin told her.

"I see, well I just want you to come and have a look, if you don't like it then you don't have to come" Jubilee told him. Griffin thought about it for a few minutes before he followed Jubilee out the room and down to the car.

He would just have a look, that's all and like Jubilee had told him he didn't have to stay if he didn't want to.

**_Note:_**_ And I just need to ask every one who had sent in an OC, I forgot the question and if it ever come up, not that I´m planning it or anything, but I need to know if they're virgins or not. _

_So you can email me, with your characters name and answer to the question or put it in a review. _

_Thanks! _


	7. The Past, The Present and The Future

Part 7. The Past, The Present and The Future.

_This one hasnt been looked over by my beta eaither but since many people wanted to read it I´ll post it and then replace it._

_(Okay I have gotten a few questions about Justin and who sent him in, well to answer the question Justin is mine own so nobody sent him.)_

_And I just wanted to say that it will seem like I just use some characters but I promise I´m gonna use everybody, I just can't do all at once._

It had been a good day, it had been a very sunny day.

Well until Justin had gotten into a fight with Alejandro and before you knew it, it was raining. Jubilee had tried to tell Justin that this was a good thing, he´s powers were growing and it was a sign of one of the great things he could do. But it hadn't worked very well.

Justin was sitting on his bed looking out the window and at the rain outside.

His roommate Marc was seated by his desk doing some homework.

"Man, I thought that homework ended after high school" Justin said as he finally looked away from the window.

"Well then you were fooling yourself" Marc told him. Justin got of his bed and put his black coat.

"Whatever man, I´m going for a walk"

"Just so you know our practice with Mr. Hawk has been moved to four" Marc called as Justin left the room.

One hour to spare then Justin thought as he walked down the hallway of the boys dorm room. Well I can't go out…and whose fault is that? Well I could just blame Alejandro

Justin sighed as he continued walking down the hallway on his way to the nearest TV.

Yeah this would be a good thing to call home and tell, hey mom guess what I made it rain. The thought of his mom made him stop, he was really worried about her and his little sister all alone……all alone with his father.

Red Morris was a well known police man in the small town of Petersville, well known for his kindness, for always fallowing the law and for always being in such a good mood. Yeah well they didn't see him when he came home, they didn't see him yelling and screaming, they didn't see him hit his wife until she almost stopped breathing and they didn't see him beat up his kids for getting a C on a test. They never saw that…but it happened almost everyday, and when he had found out that Justin was a mutant he had first beaten his wife blaming her, saying that it was her fault, and then he had gone after Justin who had just been 12 at the time, beating him so badly that they had to take him to the hospital.

Someone had broken into the house, his father had said, someone was trying to rob them and Justin had been caught in the middle.

But at the time Justin was just happy that he hadent done anything to his baby sister Amber, she wouldn't have been able to take a beating like that.

And then it had happen on his 16 birthday he had gotten a letter from the Future Hope Instituted, it had been his ticket out of there away from his father.

The rain started to come down even harder as he saw his fathers face infront of him, if he could just….no he had promised his mother to concentrate on school and to stay out of trouble, and when he saw his fathers face he always got the urge to get in a fight just to let it out.

As he reached the TV room he just walked passed it, it needed some fresh air, rain or no rain.

He opened the big door and stepped outside closing them behind him, he started to walk down the long driveway, trying to focus on the few happy memories he actually had.

"Hey look its clearing up" He heard a voice said and when he looked up, he saw two girls that had been walking together under an umbrella. "Finally"

Justin looked up at the sky, it was clearing and fast. When he had first arrived Jubilee had told him that the kind of powers he possessed was often controlled by emotions, when he had been fighting with Alejandro he had gotten really mad and in a few seconds it had begun to rain and now hen he thought of something happy it was clearing up.

"To bad I can't control it" Justin sighed and continued to walk.

Marisa pulled down the hood of her dark blue raincoat. Now she was glad that she hadn't found her jacket before she left, she had been on her way to the super market that was close to the school to get some of her favorite snacks when the rain had begun, just like that.

She tucked some of her very long blond hair behind her right ear and started to walk again. Two other girls had been on their way to the supermarket as well but Marisa had chosen to walk a little behind them, she was very shy and she didn't really talk to people so they hadn't enjoyed her company anyway, she thought.

Under the blue raincoat she was wearing a very thin green turtleneck and a pair of blue jeans, not many people would wear a turtleneck in L.A but it was made in a very thin material and she really felt that she needed to.

She wanted all her scars to be covered up, she actually had a long burn scar on the left side of her body including her face though not the whole face, she could hide the scaring by letting her waist long hair cover half her face.

Marisa had been in a car accident with her family when she was 12, she had been the only survivor but she had been badly burned since the car had caught fire. It had been in the hospital under her recovery that she had found out that she was a mutant and that she could heal other people, but not herself. Doctors had said that her scaring was very bad and with no money, there was nothing they could do to restore her face and body.

She stopped by the gate and was just about to punch in the code when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Hey girl, what´s a pretty little thing like you doing here?" She heard a (from the sound of it) young man asked. Marisa didn't say a thing she just started to punch in the code.

"Hey are you ignoring us?" She heard another voice say. "Think you´re to nice for us?" Marisa had just opened the gate when she felt a hand grab a hold of her arm turning her around.

"Hey I asked you a question, think ya are too nice for us huh?" The brown haired boy asked. "Let me tell you something, aint no little pretty girl from a fancy school gonna ignore us!" Marisa was backed up against the brick wall that surrounded the school, she was holding her bag tightly against her chest and her hair had fallen over her face.

"What´s wrong with you cant ya talk?" The brown haired boy said. "Hey Aaron I think we need to learn her how to talk"

"Yeah" The blond boy said. "Just look at my lips, can ya see them move?" He asked just as if he was talking to small child.

"She cant see anything with all that hair in her face"

"Your right" Aaron said and grabbed Marisa arm hard and removed all the hair from her. "Oh my good!" he said and let her go with such force that she dropped her bag, he then looked at her with an almost evil smile on his lips.

"Did I say pretty girl?" The other one said.

"Yes Dave you did and that thing is anything but pretty" Aaron said. "Hey girlie you most save allot of money at Halloween, cause with that face ya don't need a mask" He laugh and looked at his friend. Marisa still didn't say anything, this wasn't the first time this had happened but still she just wanted to go in through the gate and lock them out.

"You wanna come home with me?" Dave asked. "I need something in my room to scare of my little sis?" He took a grip of Marisa's arm that was going to be badly bruised by all the hard grabbing.

"Hey!" An angry voice suddenly yelled and the gates opened up, Marisa turned around to see Justin standing there. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" He didn't give them a chance to answer. "Let her go!" He said and grabbed Dave's arm so hard that he let go of Marisa. Justin recognized the guys from the club, it was two of the guys that had tried to rape Cody, they didn't remember him though.

"And who do think you are?"

"I think I asked you a question first" Justin said. "Your parents never told you how to talk to a lady or maybe you were just raised in a barn?"

"That aint no lady"

"Look at her" Justin turned around and looked at Marisa who was standing behind him, he had never seen her whole face before, and then he just turned back to the guys.

"I´m looking at her and I see much more then I do when I look at you two" At that Dave grabbed Justin so that he was holding his arms behind his back.

"You don't get to talk like that to us"

"Well you don't get to talk like that to her" Justin said right before Aaron's fist hit his face giving him a black eye. "Wow I´m impressed you fight like my little sister, I didn't think you could do that" Aaron's fist hit his face again making his noise bleed. Justin looked around and then he saw the bottled of coke that had fallen out of Marisa's bag, there was water in coke. Marisa saw what he was looking at and quickly picked it up, she opened the bottle and purred it out on the street.

Justin closed his eyes and concentrated, he was use to being hit so he didn't really think about the fist that kept hitting him. The puddle of coke (or rather the water in the coke) started to grow and soon a big wave hit Aaron so hard that he fell to the ground. Dave screamed much like the girls in those old horror movies and let go of Justin.

And as soon as he did a wave of water hit him as well.

"Were the hell did the water come from?" Marisa and Justin heard one of them asked as they took of running as fast as they could.

Justin looked after them to make sure that they weren't going to turn around and then he looked at Marisa.

"You okay?" He asked. Marisa nodded and kneeled by her bag and started to collect the things that had fallen out. Justin also kneeled beside her and started to help her picking up the snacks and sodas.

After they had gotten the last few things they stood up and went inside so that Justin was able to close the gates behind them, just in case.

Marisa was once again pressing her bag hard against her chest as she was standing infront of Justin, his black eye looked really bad and he was bleeding from both his nose and his lip.

"Thanks" Marisa said or more like whispered.

"No problem, I was looking for a good fight anyway" Justin said with a smile and then Marisa remembered that all of her face was showing and with a quick move of her hand half of her face was covered again. "You sure you are okay?" he asked again.

"Yes I´m okay" She answered, she figured she atlist owed him a proper answer not just a nod. "Thank you, it was really nice of you to help me, but I gotta go now"

"Okay see you at practice then" Justin said, Marisa was just about to turn around and leave when she stopped and looked at Justin. She then put her hand on his face and soon a warm feeling was spreading over Justin face as she healed him. When she removed her hand Justin's face looked just like it had done before the fight. Marisa tucked her hair behind her right ear and took of towards the school.

Justin touched his face, he couldn't feel a scratch.

"Thanks!" He yelled after Marisa who turned around and nodded as an answer. Justin looked after her as she hurried into the school. Shy one he thought as he slowly made his way back to the school, thinking of a way to get those guys of the street before they did more damage.

At the same time Griffin Sather was sitting in Jubilee´s office as she went over his file.

"Did you call your parents?" Jubilee asked.

"What?" Griffin said he had been lost in his own thoughts.

"Your parents did you call them?" Jubilee asked again.

"Yeah last night , my dad said that he would be calling sometime today" Griffin answered

"Good, and how about you, you like the school so far?"

"Yes its just fine"

"I´m glad you like it" Jubilee said with a smile. "I actually called you here to tell you that we have figured out what your power really are"

"That's why we did all those training stuff yesterday?" Jubilee nodded. "Well I can blow stuff up, isnt that pretty obvious"

"Yes but there is more to it than that" Jubilee told him. "You can manipulate sound waves around you into a sonic blast that can, as you put it, blow stuff up or channel them to create a high frequency that can deafen people or make them faint"

"That's what happened to that teacher" Griffin said and looked like he was remembering something.

"Yes well, Mr. Hawk is going to help you today so that you can learn more about your power and how to use them" Jubilee said. "He will be waiting for you in the training room at four, you can go now"

"Okay" Griffin said and stood up. "Hey when you say sound waves is that like from a radio?"

"Yes why?"

"Nothing"

Four a Clock at The Schools Backside.

"I know that Derek was supposed to have you now but he had to be somewhere else right now, but he will join u soon" Jubilee said to the group of her students infront of her. "Today we are going to be focusing on teamwork and how you can use your powers together to make the most of it, but first you get a few minutes to stretch, remember that is important"

The team spread out a little and started to stretch like Derek and Paul had showed them. The leather uniforms were surprisingly flexible. Normally the uniform was a neck to toe black leather suit with grey long glows, grey boots and grey belts but some of the members of Xpression had made their uniforms more personally.

Sylvia had cut her in half so that it now was a small top that stopped a few inched below her chest and a pair of low cut pants and instead of the grey belt she had chosen to have a silver chain around her waist.

Jaimie had just cut of the arms of her suit but she still had the long grey glows on. Cornelia had made sort of a mix of Sylvia´s and Jaimie´s, she had also cut her in half although her top was a little bit longer then Sylvia´s, and she had cut of the arms and made her glows a little shorter.

Lily had cut of the high neck of the uniform and cut of the arms and somehow made it into a tank top but it was still a one piece. And with that she also had a tight grey band around her neck to match the belt.

Jackson had just cut the arms so that it looked like a t-shirt and made the glows so short that they were just covering her hands, her also still a one piece.

Marisa hadn't changed her costume at all just the mask, she had asked for one that covered her face more, so Jubilee had made her a black mask that looked much like the ones she has worn in Generation X.

Amy was the only girl that still had the original suit; she hadn't felt the need to change it.

The guys had changed their costumes as well.

Justin had cut of the arms and made the glows just short enough for his hands and then he had added his long black leather coat. And instead of the grey belt he had a black one with a silver skull at the front.

Jessie had fixed it so that he had a grey t-shirt and a black leather jacket and black leather pants, the t-shirt had been made in a special material that actually helped him to control his powers.

Alejandro had also cut of half the arms so that it was like a t-shirt although he hadn't cut the uniform I half, he had also made his glows only big enough for his hands and he had also added two grey straps across his chest.

Marcus was the only boy, who hadn't changes his costume, since everybody else had done a little something why should he?

Tim and Tom weren't going to join the team until they were old enough so they didn't train with Xpression all the time.

"Okay people that's enough!" Jubilee called. "Before we start I just want to tell you that we might get a new member to the team"

"Who?" Sylvia asked.

"His name is Griffin he´s with Derek right now; I think that he has what it takes to join, he should be here soon" Jubilee told them. "Well enough of that now I´m going to pair you up two and two and you are going to go through the forest together, Paul and Derek has put out new traps and objects you have to get through" Jubilee explained. "Now listen up cause this is important, you don't go away alone, you do not leave your partner under any circumstances just to reach the finish line, if you come back without your partner you have to do it again, is that clear?"

"YES" The group said.

"Good, now when I call your names you will go and stand next to your partners" Jubilee said and picked up a paper. "Moss and Genie, Rain and Marisa, Magnum and Mockingbird, Songbird and Shade, Trance and Electro and finally Hacker and…"

"Radio" Derek said as he came walking towards them with Griffin after him. "His codename is Radio"

"Well I´m glad you two could join us so soon" Jubilee said. "Class this is Griffin Sather aka Radio, Radio you have been pared with Hacker" Jubilee said and pointed towards Sylvia. "Okay since Griffin hasn't had this kind of training before I´m gonna have you two head out last, okay?"

"Yes" Sylvia and Griffin said at the same time.

"Okay after the first team leaves we will wait 10 minutes before the next takes of, Songbird and Shade you two are out first and then Rain and Marisa, you start by that tree over there, the road has been market so you´ll see were your suppose to go, are you ready?"

"I´m ready" Jackson said.

"Me too" Cornelia said.

"Okay then…go!" Jubilee said and started the timer so she would know when the next team would go. Jackson and Cornelia took of into the forest.

"And remember to stay together!" Derek yelled after them. "You think any of them will come back at all?" He asked Jubilee in a low voice so just she could hear him.

"They have shown that they can be a team all together so I think that they will be fine" Jubilee told him. "And this is good practice, they need to learn how to listen to the other one and how to compromise"

"If you say so but there are some pretty good traps out there"

To be Continued.


	8. The Past, The Present and The Future 2

Part. 8 The Past, The Present and The Future, Take 2.

"Watch out!" Alejandro yelled as machinegun that had been placed in a tree started shooting paintballs. Amy who was right in the line of fire looked up and one second later she disappeared. Then she suddenly turned up in the tree where she disabled the machinegun just like Jubilee had taught her. A second later she was back down beside Moss. Amy had been learning self-defense and some battle techniques faster then the others, normally she had a record of failing more then one subject in school but these kind of lessons were different, she liked them.

She liked the training sessions in the forest too, but this time she had been paired up with Moss.

Well Alejandro was a good fighter and he hadn't left her alone once, just like Jubilee had told them. It was just…he was so damn rude! Now Amy was normally a shy girl, not as shy as Marisa but shy enough and there was something about Alejandro´s attitude that made her want to beat him up.

"Are you coming soon?" She suddenly heard his voice say. "We´re losing time, you can work on the tan later"

Amy knew that, that had been an insult since her skin was completely blue and she couldn't really get a tan.

Amy was sensitive and she really hated when people made fun of her but somehow Alejandro´s comments didn't hurt her they just made her mad.

"Don't worry I wont leave you." She said as leaving Alejandro trailing behind her.

Not far away Justin and Marisa were walking down the path keeping their eyes open for traps. Just a few minutes earlier Justin had been caught in a net, which had been really embarrassing…for him. Marisa had climbed the tree and cut the ropes so that he fell down.

He should have seen that trap, it had been an obvious trap but he hadn't seen it, Marisa had seen it she had even told him to watch out but he had just walked right into it. He felt like an idiot, the biggest idiot alive.

Now why hadn't he seen the trap? He had been watching Marisa, trying to figure out why she wouldn't really talk and hang out with the rest of the team.

She was shy, he knew that she wouldn't even look at him; she kept her eyes on the path before her, which probably was the wise thing to do in this situation.

Marisa had felt him watching her; she didn't know why, maybe he was curious about her scars but was too polite to say anything. Then she had seen the trap and she had seen Justin walking straight to the trap, she told him to watch out but it was too late and a few seconds later he was in the net.

Marisa couldn't help but smile to herself; he just looked so funny in that net. Then she had claimed the tree and cut the rope and let him down, she had seen how embarrassed he had been when he got back on his feet. She couldn't understand why though, he wasn't the first one that had missed to see a trap.

"You okay?" Sylvia asked Griffin as she helped him out of a pretty deep hole in the ground that had been filed water.

"Yeah, I've been better though"

"Its mostly just traps out here, it's really tricky when you're on your own" Sylvia told him. "I was down in a hole for one hour last week"

"Nice, how did you get up?" Griffin asked as they started to walk again.

"I managed to get up by myself; I remembered some information about climbing and wild life that I had downloaded"

"Downloaded?"

"Yeah that's what I do, I the ability to hack into any computer and database by converting with my mind and download anything I want straight into my head. And I can hack into to other peoples head and search through their memories"

"Cool"

"So, Radio right? What do you do?"

"Well according to Miss. Lee and Mr. Hawk I can manipulate sound waves around me into a sonic blast that can, blow stuff up or channel them to create a high frequency that can deafen people or make them faint" Griffin said using almost the exact words Jubilee had.

"Cool." Sylvia said and smiled at him.

Back at the school Jubilee and Derek were still waiting for the first team to come back.

"What kind of traps did you guys set out there?" Jubilee asked.

"Just regular hunting traps" Derek answered. "A little harder and better then the last once but…"

"No giant Sentinel jumping out from a bush?"

"Not that I can remember"

"You are so funny, but honestly I don't think that they would be ready for that" Jubilee sighed. "They need more of that kind of training"

"Like the one you had?" Derek asked.

"No, I don't want them to fight other mutants or humans for that matter, these stupid little wars the X-men had with everybody only made things worse, this team is designed to help those who need it."

"Mutants."

"Yes, there are more dangers out there when you are a mutant, the government is secretly making more and more sentinels, the FOH is growing and so is the church of humanity and all of them would kill a mutant without thinking twice…or crucify them…" Jubilee turned and looked at Derek. "You know what?"

"What?"

"It´s a wonder I didn't join the Brotherhood."

"Yeah it really is, too bad though. I like it when you're bad"

"Well I guess I should be happy that you don't talk that way infront of the kids"

"Yeah you should and don't worry, they are not little mini X-men or little mini Magneto´s" He said and put his arms around her neck. "And they won't be, and hey some parents are even transferring their children from The Xavier's School to us"

"One, Jaimie's parents didn't want her there because people know that it is a mutant school" Jubilee said. "And she only like went there for one semester"

"Still and wasn't Marc supposed to go there?"

"They didn't have room for more students, and I don't think that it's a bad school its just the people, well some people that I have a problem with, and besides this is not the right time to discuss this okay?"

"Anything you say, love."

5 Hours Later.

"Well that was fun next time I am just going to ask Miss. Lee to pair me up with a snail." Cornelia said looking at Jessie as they and Jaimie, Marc, Lily and Jackson were walking towards the biggest smaller TV-rooms.

"Yeah and I´ll ask her to pair me up with Billy Loomis so that I will have some pleasant company." Jessie said making the best impression of Cornelia as he could.

"Who's Billy Loomis?" Marc asked.

"The murderer from the first Scream movie" Jackson answered.

"Oh yeah," Jaimie said. "He was kind of cute, for a psychopathic murderer"

"I liked the first one but I was more of a I Know What You Did Last Summer" fan." Lily said.

"Why you read it?" Jessie said with a smile.

"You know Jess they would just love you at clown college" Lily said with a sarcastic smile. "No, wait I think you have to be able to read there, sorry!"

"Good one," Cornelia said and sat down in the corner of the big sofa. "So what's on?"

"Put on the Cartoon Network" Jessie said.

"We are not watching cartoons…again" Jackson said. "Don't get me wrong I like them but not 24/7"

"Looks another attack against mutants" Marc said as he change over to the news.

"_According to our reporter Anna Wang there is a total chaos in down town Manhattan, as we see on this exclusive video the mutant group known as the X-men were on the scene."_

The group of young kids looked at screen as they showed a video of the X-men trying to get wounded mutants and humans out of the way.

"You think they did it?" Lily asked.

"Did what?" Jessie asked not taking his eyes of the screen.

"Caused the damaged and the saved everyone to look like heroes?"

Jubilee was hurrying down the hallway on her way to the third floor 3 new students were arriving in just 2 days and she had to go over their files.

"…_as we see on this exclusive video the mutant group known as the X-men were at the scene" _Jubilee stopped at the sound of the new man talking, she stopped outside the smaller TV-room and looked in at the TV and the 6 students infront of it. She watched the X-men looking for any familiar faces and she saw them, Storm, Cyclops, Rogue, Gambit, Nightcrawler and Wolverine…Wolvie.

"You think they did it?" She heard Lily asked

"Did what?" Jessie asked.

"Caused the damaged and the saved everyone to look like heroes?"

"I can assure you they did not!" Jubilee said and they all turned around to face their principal. "I may have told you that we are not going to be like the X-men….but I know that they would never do such a thing, just because I don't chose to train you to fight for the same thing they are fighting doesn't mean that they would do that"

"How do you know?" Marc asked.

"I don't really have time to discuss this now, someday I´ll tell you everything okay, but for now you will just have to trust me" Jubilee said and turned around to leave. "Don't stay up to late!" She added.

"We won't!" Jessie called after her.

Jubilee hurried up the stairs and into the apartment. Great now she was defending them! But she knew that they would never do something like that…well maybe if Bobby lead the team…no he wouldn't do that either.

"Hey" Derek said and looked up as Jubilee entered the small kitchen. "Hungry?" he asked.

"A little, what are you making?"

"Some leftovers, want some?"

"Yeah sure"

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You saw the news didn't you?"

"Yeeeess I did, but I´m not upset. It's the past and the past should stay in the past"

"I didn't know that you could say the word PAST so many times in one sentence, why don't you go and make yourself cozy by the TV and I will fix this okay?"

"But I have to…"

"Jubilee NOW!"

"Okay, okay" Jubilee said and left the kitchen. "Don't freak out" Derek smiled at her as she walked into the living room, she could be 57 years old and she would still talk like that, it was her mall rat within. And it was so hard to get her to relax, somehow everything had to be perfect, it had taken allot of guts for her to open the school, he knew that and she was so afraid of failing, failing herself and the students. She always made sure that each and every student that was supposed to be at the school at the time were in their beds at bedtime, and that they all were still there at breakfast.

"Hey can you bring me a coke when you come?" He heard her yell from the living room. "Oh and something sweet for dessert"

"Of course love" He answered. "I´ll be right there"

"When you're talking like that you're making it sound like all I do is shouting orders."

"No, you do take care of our child and the school also."

"Ha-ha" Jubilee said as Derek came in with the food.

"Now, are you sure you're okay?"

"I´m just…"

"Just?"

"Scared I guess, scared that maybe one of my students will have to go through what I went through, I mean I can't watch them all the time, what if some Bastion wannabe comes and take them?"

"IF that would happen you would know in just a few seconds. You watch all of these kids like they were yours, you know were they are all the time and you insist on going your round every night making sure that they are safe in their beds" Derek looked her in the eyes. "And Bastion is dead, you killed him remember?"

"I know but that doesn't mean that Operation Zero Tolerance died with him."

"So what are you going to do? Lock them all up?"

"No it's just; he took me when I was 14, I´m 24 now that's ten years! And I still wake up screaming"

"And here I thought you said the past should stay in the past."

"Well I wish it would" Jubilee said turning away to look at the TV. "Do you think I should tell them?"

"Xpression?" Jubilee nodded. "I think they have a right to know, if you want them to trust you to lead them."

"Yeah, you're right, but what do I say, hey guess what, I was an X-man and here's my life's story"

"If you tell them they will trust that you know what you are talking about." Derek told her. "You don't have to go into details"

"Fine…and what is this?"

"Leftovers"

"From what, last year?"

"Don't judge it by its appearance."

2 Weeks Later

"Where did you get all this?" Casey asked as they entered the newly build training atmosphere, it was like an update of the X-men danger room.

"The Shield, I made a deal with an old friend" Jubilee said and looked around. "Derek has designed all the programs, now they will get a real chance to train their powers and how to save other mutants."

"So what are they fighting?"

"Sentinels, how to destroy them and how to use their powers to stop the FOH and other mutant hating groups without hurting them" Jubilee explained. "And how to use their powers against other mutants if necessary although they are being trained not to, it's bad enough that we have to fight humans."

"Yes, we shouldn't have to, but we can't change the way people think even though I would like too."

"That´s why it is important that they don't get involved in the little wars like the ones the X-men and Brotherhood have" Jubilee sighed. "We are just making sure that our kind survives."

"You sound like a warrior when you're saying things like that, an evil one" Casey said with a teasing smile. "Aren't you gonna join the dark force soon?"

"Casey, I am you father" Jubilee said in a dark voice and then smiled at her friend. "I wasn't planning on it but Xpression is going to think I have turned evil anyway".

"How come?"

"Two training sessions a day one in the morning and one in the afternoon"

"Don't you just train them once a day?"

"If you want to be good you have to train, and I know that they wanna be good, that's why I picked them."

3 Months Later.

It had been a long day, a very long day. For both Xpression and Jubilee, the training sessions were getting harder and harder but still the team did much better then anyone had expected them to do.

But the questions she was getting were always the same, how did she know so much about all of this and why did she do it. So finally she told them, not everything but most of it, how she had become an X-man at the age of 12, how she had been in that war between humans and mutants for years, how she had fought the Brotherhood, Sinister, and the FOH and how she had survived Bastion. And not once had any of the members of Xpression interrupted her, not even Jessie.

"Miss. Lee?" Alejandro asked as the rest of the team was leaving. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course" Jubilee said from where she was sitting behind her desk.

"How come you don't hate humans?" He asked. "I mean the things you told us…"

"I know what you mean and I know how you feel about humans and I don't judge you for that." Jubilee said and looked at the 16 year old boy. "Humans killed my parents, they made me live on the streets. Humans created Bastion and they killed my friends, and yes I hate the people who did that, but I cant hate every human being for something ONE group did, if I did I wouldn't be any better the FOH, cause they often judge us mutants for what the Brotherhood has done."

"That actually makes sense, not that it makes me love them but it makes sense."

"Good, I was hoping it would, now run along or else you are going to miss dinner." Alejandro just nodded and left the office to change out of his uniform.

"A dance?"

"Yes a dance, every school has them"

"Were did this idea come from?"

"Derek, didn't your high school have dances, never mind, and I think that my life story that YOU wanted me to tell the got everybody in a bad mood."

"You're just forgetting one thing."

"What?"

"This isnt just a high school, we have kids from the age of 10 to 20."

"That's easy we'll have a party for the younger children and a dance for the high school students and the college students if they want to go" Jubilee explained as she was dressing Christopher.

"Fine we'll have a dance."

"Good then you can go and spread the news."


	9. What´s wrong What´s right?

Chapter Nine: What's right and what's wrong? Pick one.

The fallowing week, the dance was almost the only thing the high school students at Future Hope would talk about and some of the college students too. Derek and Casey had put up posters in the liberty, the cafeteria and the TV room, Jubilee had hired a real DJ and Paul was driving the girls, who didn't have their license yet, to the mall to look for something to wear.

"God, I have never seen people so excited about a dance before" Griffin said as he Justin, Jessie, Marc and Alejandro came up from a session in the training atmosphere with Derek.

"Miss Lee had said that most of them couldn't go to dances before because of the way some of them looked or for fear that their mutants powers would go off". Marc said looking at a group of teenage girls who were loudly talking about what they were going to wear.

"So are you two going?" Jessie asked the two college boys.

"Maybe" Marc said. "I wasn't much for dances in high school"

"I think I'll go, if I find anyone to go with" Griffin answered.

"Yeah, that too." Justin sighed.

"Oh yeah, like you'd have trouble finding a date" Jessie said. "Both you and Alejandro have it easy and I mean you're nice, so that would be a plus"

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Alejandro asked as they walked up the stairs.

"Nothing" Jessie said and opened the door to their room. "See ya later guys"

"Yeah, later" Justin said.

"What do you think about this one?" Cornelia asked as she held up another dress in front of her. Jaime looked up from her book.

"Yeah, it's nice" She said.

"Just nice?" Cornelia said and put down the dress and picked up a long ruffled black skirt. "How about this one?"

"It's really nice and you will be very popular"

"What?"

"Yeah, unless you were planning on wearing a top"

"No… I'm gonna go topless" Cornelia said sarcastically.

"Relax Corny, just take the black tank top with silver angel wings on back, it does look good you" Jaime said and returned to her book.

"So what are you going to wear?"

"The dance is three days away I think I'll have time to find something" Jaime answered. "You go with anybody?"

"I don't know, that guy Peter is kind of cute"

"The one who can turn his body into rocks?"

"Yes"

"Yeah he's okay, but he hasn't asked you yet, has he?"

"No, but that doesn't mean that he won't and besides I don't have a problem going by myself"

"Me either".

"So how about this?" Jaime put down her book and looked up again. ""Yeah, that's really nice" She said.

Lily was lying on her bed watching the small TV. They were showing tapes from different attacks that they thought the X-men had been involved in.

Sylvia came out from the bathroom and saw her roommate watching TV and…was that drool? when they showed a big picture of the X-man called Gambit.

"Are you drooling?" Sylvia asked standing before the TV to get Lily's attention.

"Huh?" Lily said and sat up. "No I'm not" She then said.

"Yes you are. You're acting like a 13 year old with her first crush"

"I am not"

"Yes you are, and on a guy you haven't even met!" Sylvia said and changed the channel to MTV. "Here we go nothing beats the classics" the tunes of Nirvana's "Smells like Teen Spirit" filled the room.

"You _are_ going, right? I know it's a high school thing but the posters said that the college students would be welcome too" Sylvia said as she opened her closet.

"Yeah, I have nothing better to do anyway, you know high school dances don't really seem like your thing Sly"

"And miss a chance to flirt around? You should have seen Patricia Mills' face in the liberty"

"Why would you flirt with her?" Lily asked. "You know she has a boyfriend"

"Because its fun! And since I like both girls and boys I have double the fun"

"If you say so"

"Yeah….so what do you think about Griffin?" Sylvia asked as she threw some tops on her bed.

"The same thing that I thought when you asked me three months ago, I think he's nice and funny" Lily answered. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason"

"Don't tell me that the Queen of Flirting is falling for someone?"

"For God's sake, lass, I just asked a question" Sylvia said as she started to look at the tops she had thrown on her bed.

"Whatever"

"Okay let's change the subject, the red one or the black one?" The black haired Irish girl asked holding up two tank tops.

At the same time, Derek and Jubilee had ordered Amy, Marisa and Jackson to help Timothy and Thomas with their training. It was just as important to know how to teach as it was to learn they had told them. Not that the girls really minded, Tom and Tim didn't have as hard a training as they did so it was pretty easy to help them.

Amy who was the one that had learned self-defense and other fighting techniques faster then the rest of Xpression really liked it, not that she said it out loud but she liked Tom and Tim and she liked helping them. Jackson smiled as she stopped singing and led the two small boys back into reality.

"That was good, but to stop me you have to be faster" She told them. Marisa knelled beside Tom and started to heal a small wound on his arm. Marisa didn't mind helping them either, she didn't really tell them what to do but she had showed them some moves and when you were training with two hyper 10 year olds you needed a healer around.

"Well, I think that's enough for today" Jackson said. "You have learned all the moves that Miss Lee said you should and we have had a classic training"

"So can we go play video games now?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, can we?" Tom added.

"Sure, just shower first" Amy said and before the three girls knew it, the boys were on their feet and heading towards the school.

"Well, they sure can run" Jackson said as she watched after them. "Well I gotta head to the showers; I have a study date in the liberty"

"Yeah I have homework too" Amy said as the two girls started to walk.

"Are you coming?" Jackson asked Marisa.

"I think I will work out on my own for awhile" Marisa said in a low voice.

"Okay, see ya later"

Jackson had hurried in and out of the shower; she didn't want to be late for the study date…again. She picked up the hairdryer and started to blow the curly brown hair that was almost the same color as her hazel brown eyes. She then put in her earrings, 3 earrings in the right ear, and 2 in the left. She walked out and put on the black Jeans, green shirt and the black cowboy hat that she had left on the bed before she had showered. She then grabbed her bag with her school books and hurried out of the room.

She didn't slow down until she reached the liberty where (because of the nice weather) there weren't many students around.

"Hey J.C over here!" She heard a voice yell from a table near by, she turned around and saw a red haired boy with green eyes waving to her.

"Hi Andy!" Jackson said and sat down next to him. "Am I late again?"

"Nope you're right on time, I was just a little early, I needed to get some books"

"Good, well I went by Miss Lane's office (Casey) and she said that we would probably find some real good info about Queen Elisabeth on this page" Jackson said and handled him a paper with a web address on. "So I was wondering if you could check it out. I have a training session with Xpression"

"Yeah sure I could do that" Andy said and put down the paper in his bag. "Well let's get started on the English then, shall we?"

"I suppose" Jackson sighed and picked up a book.

"Yeah I know how you feel I'm not really in a mood to study either, mostly because I think that we are the only ones who actually are studying"

"Yeah well a mutant dance can be a big deal to many.

"I know, back at home my parents wouldn't let me go"

"Why not?" Jackson asked, Andy raised his hand and in a few seconds it turned into a sword.

"I couldn't control it at all, all you needed to do was to bump into me and I would change, so they thought that it would be safer for me to stay home"

"Too bad" Jackson said, she really didn't know what it was like to have a power that showed, but from the way normal people reacted to mutants she understood that it most be really hard.

"Yeah well I get to go now anyway" Andy said with a smile as he pulled his fingers thru his short hair. "So, you are going right?"

"Yeah, I kinda mentioned it last time I talked to my mom and she is practically forcing me to go, she wants pictures and a 14 page report" Jackson said with a smile, well the part about the pictures was true anyway.

"My mom is like that to a, so you got a date yet?"

"No, not that I need one, I can go by myself"

"But you wouldn't mind going with someone?"

"No I guess not"

"Well good because in a few minutes I'm going to ask you out although I'm a little nervous" Andy said looking up from his hands. Jackson looked at him, she actually hadn't seen that coming but when she looked back at the things he had been saying he might as well have had it written on his forehead. Your just tired today J.C she thought. She hadn't really thought about Andy as a guy to date but he wasn't bad looking and he was nice, so why not?

"Well if it makes it easier I think the answer is gonna be yes"

"Yeah it does"

Justin sighed as he walked around in the forest behind the school. He had decided to take a walk to clear his mind; he had gotten a phone call from his little sister Amber who had just turned 12. She had been feeling strange all day so she had skipped a few classes and gone home without telling anybody, their father had found out and after yelling at her for half an hour he had slapped her until her nose started bleeding and then told their mother to take care of it, which she had. Amber had called him shortly after, crying, and telling him that she missed him.

"Damn you" Justin said and punched the tree beside him. "Why can't you just die!" He asked and punched the tree again.

Marisa smiled to herself as she walked through the woods, it was very peaceful there and there weren't many people their. She was still dressed in her Xpression uniform since the training with Tim and Tom, it was only when she wore the uniform that she wore her hair up in a high ponytail, since the mask covered her whole face, almost making her look normal. Although Jubilee kept telling her that she always looked normal it was nice to have the suit on.

Suddenly she noted that a small area in the sky had darkened and small drops of rain started to fall to the ground, she started to run to get away from it when she suddenly heard a voice.

"Why can't you just die!" Marisa stopped and walked through a small bush to see Justin slamming his fist into a tree. From were she was standing it did look like he wanted the tree to die, but looking at his face expression and the fact that it was raining just in the area he was in she knew that, that wasn't the case.

She was about to step back into the bush and leave the way she came, because he looked like he needed to be alone, when she stepped on a big twig that snapped loudly.

Justin's head looked up and he met Marisa's eyes.

"Sorry" Marisa said in her normal low voice. "I was just on my way back"

"It's okay" Justin said and as suddenly as the rain had started it stopped. "Sorry about the rain" he added when he saw Marisa's wet ponytail.

"It's okay"

"Come on I'll walk you back, I promise no other Rain besides me" He said with a smile. Marisa just nodded and started to walk beside him back to the school. Marisa didn't ask about the tree hitting since it seemed like he didn't want to talk about it not that she would have asked even if he did, she was not a talker, although Justin was. Whenever he and Marisa was paired up or did anything together he talked all the time and the great thing was he didn't pause and wait for her response he just settled for her nods.

It had taken Marisa a really long time to get used to him being around and she still didn't trust him completely but she had started to like his company.

"I think the dance is a good idea and the DJ Miss Lee got is supposed to be really good" Justin said who had been talking the whole way back to the school. "I use to go to the dances back home too but they were pretty lame" Justin continued as he opened the door for Marisa.

"Jessie is running around the school looking for a hot girl to take to the dance, as he put it anyway" Marisa just nodded. "Hey" Justin said and stopped.

"Can I ask you something?" He said and looked at Marisa. "You don't have to answer, just nod"

Great Marisa thought, here comes the questions like they always to. Why did everybody always have to ask?

"Well I was wondering if you would like…I mean if you are going…And now I'm sounding stupid" Justin sighed and removed a piece of hair that had fallen over his left eye. "Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"What?" Marisa said out loud, she hadn't meant to say but he had caught her completely off guard. Why did he ask her to the dance? Were they planning on pulling a Carrie or something like that on her?

Then she stopped herself, they were her teammates and even though she didn't talk much to them she knew they wouldn't do that.

"I mean we could just go as friends and listen to the music and eat all the snacks" Justin hurried to say. "Have some punch and just, ya know, stand there"

"Yeah…" Marisa said in her normal low voice, she didn't really have a reason not to go and she couldn't figure one out right now, and to just stand and listen to music and eat snacks didn't sound that bad. "Okay"

"Really? I mean cool, the dance is three days away so I'll get back to you with details okay?"

"Okay"

"Good well I gotta go and make a quick call home, I'll find you later" Justin said and headed up the stairs. "So don't hide!"

Marisa looked after him. Justin Morris you are really strange, she thought and started to walk to her and Jackson's room. On her way she started to think about what she had just done, she had said yes to go to the dance with Justin. Panic she was going to panic, it wasn't the fact that she was going to a dance with a boy, it was more the fact that she WAS going to a dance with anyone. All those people, not that many people actually had looked at her like she was different at the school but still…she was ugly. She stopped in front of a big mirror and looked at herself, with the mask on she did look okay, but she couldn't really walk around in her uniform all the time. To bad though, she thought.

"Mommy, mommy!" The little 2 year old boy said as his mother entered the room.

"Hi baby" Jubilee said and picked up her son. "Missed me?" She asked as they walked out into the living room were Derek was watching the news.

"Hi honey" He said and kissed her as she sat down beside him with Chris in her lap.

"Hey" Jubilee said and turned her eyes towards the TV. "What happened?"

"Someone attacked the FOH, they apparently owned a house downtown" Derek told her. "Most of them died and the rest are in hospital, really bloody from the looks of it"

"Well excuse me for not crying my eyes out" Jubilee said and took of her shoes robbing her sore feet, she had been wearing heals most of the day.

"Do they know who did it?"

"Nope, just that they think that it is the work of mutants"

"Of coarse, what else?" Jubilee said sarcastically. "So how did they do it, with a bomb?"

"Don't think so, they haven't said much but the neighbors said that the house suddenly started to fall apart and then they heard screams"

"So no boom?"

"No boom"

"Well that leaves out the bomb then"

"Yep and the police said that they think that their drink water had been poisoned with something"

"How come?" Jubilee asked as she saw a few FOH members being rushed away to the hospital.

"Well about and hour after the attack they heard an old women say that the water had tasted funny lately"

"Did they found anything?"

"No, just something about there being too much iron"

"What?" Jubilee said. "Derek, how did they die? I mean did the house fall down and crush them or what?"

"No, they all rushed out on the street and died there, the reporter said that they were bleeding but nobody could see any big wounds"

"Magneto" Jubilee suddenly said.

"What?" Derek asked and looked at his fiancée.

"He sucked the iron out of their blood"

"Again love, what?"

"We all have iron in our blood, he put extra in the water making it possible for him to suck it out of their body's thereby killing them" Jubilee said and switched Chris over to her other leg. "And making it impossible for the doctors to know what killed them" Jubilee sighed. "Did he hurt anybody else?"

"No, but how can you be sure?"

"I guess I can't, but I'm calling the hospital" Jubilee said and stood up handling Chris over to her father. "I know a nurse at the local hospital, were I guess they are taking them, if they have iron in their blood I'm wrong"

"And if not?"

"Then we have a problem"


	10. What’s right and what’s wrong? Take 2

Part. 10. What's right and what's wrong? Take 2.

_Authors note: I´m sorry that it has been such a long time since I updated but there has just been so much in school right now and my beta just quiet so I am looking for a new._

_So just so you know THIS CHAPTER has NOT been looked over by a beta but I thought that you all might want to read it. Thanks! _

"Syl!" Sylvia stopped and turned around to see Griffin running up the stairs after her.

"Hi Griffin" She said and put some of her long black hair behind her left ear. "What´s up?"

"Mr. Hawkins has canceled the afternoon training because of the dance tonight" Griffin said. "He wanted me to tell the rest of the team"

"Oh okay thanks for telling" Sylvia said with a smile. She looked so hot when she smiled like that, Griffin thought and that Irish accent…..

"Was there anything else?" She asked.

"Yeah actually…I know that it´s kind of short notes but I was wondering if you had a date for the dance? If you are going to the dance" Griffin said looking at her with nervous eyes.

"Yeah I´m going to the dance and no I don't have a date, with all the extra training who's had time to look for one"

"You're right there…so if you're going and you don't have a date why don't we, you know go together?"

"Like a date?"

"Yeah like a date, if you want to"

Sylvia looked at her history book and the back at Griffin. She did like him and he didn't look bad so why not?

"I´d like that" She answered. "Pick me up at my room at eight" Then she hurried up the rest of the stairs and towards her room.

"Well" Griffin said out load to himself. "That went well"

Jubilee sighed and put the paper down on the kitchen table.

"I need some sugar" She said and went over to the fridge, since she was in the big kitchen downstairs she knew that there would be some sugar somewhere. "Ah chocolate cake" she said and picked up the cake cut a big piece and went back to her seat; she sighed once more as she saw the paper. In the last two days more and more mysterious things had happened around L.A and she knew who was behind the whole thing. There had been no iron in the dead FOH member's blood, not as much as a trace, and iron was a metal and who could control metal? Hey maybe it was just Polaris who had been in a bad mood… a really bad mood. Now your just kidding yourself Lee She looked up from her papers when she heard someone enter the room, those lessons about using your senses had really paid of.

"Hi Marisa" She said to the dark blond girl.

"Hi miss. Lee" Marisa said and gave her headmistress a small smile before going over to the fridge and taking a really big piece of the chocolate cake. Most of the people in the school were now use to seeing Marisa eat all the time although she was clearly underweight, some people had and still thought that she was bulimic or anorexic but Marisa just ignored it. She had to eat almost all the time because of all the energy it took to use her powers, Jubilee had put a little mini fridge in Marisa´s room so that she would be able to have some food whenever she needed it.

"Looking forwards to the dance?" Jubilee asked as Marisa sat down at the table with the chocolate cake and a big glass of milk.

"Yeah, the ball room looks really nice" Marisa answered.

"Yeah it turned out alright if I may say it myself"

"So there´s no training this afternoon?"

"No, it´s Friday and there´s the dance and you all have been training this past week so you deserve some free time" Jubilee said. "You wouldn't happen to know were Justin is would you?"

"No, last time I saw him was at breakfast"

"Oh okay I just thought since he´s been hanging around you allot you would know, I have some good news for him"

"For me?" A voice asked and as Jubilee and Marisa turned around they could see Justin walking over to the fridge for a soda.

"You always have a tendency to show up when you're needed, except if it´s about schoolwork" Jubilee said and smiled at him.

"Yeah that´s my special non mutant power, so what´s the news?" Justin asked and sat down next to Marisa.

"Well you mother called earlier and I didn't want to disturb you during class, but she and your sister are coming here on Sunday" Jubilee told him and took another piece of her cake.

"They are?" Justin asked. "How come?"

Was his mother finally leaving his father? No she wouldn't do that? Had he hurt Amber? She was only 12, he wouldn't….

"Your sister manifested" Jubilee said and smiled. "Your mother took her to a doctor after the…incident, and she tested positive for the X-gene"

"What…what can she do?" Justin asked.

"She and your mother had been grocery shopping when suddenly your sister had fainted, she´s okay, well anyway her body had started glowing and things around her had started to move" Jubilee told them both. "From the sound of it she can use the heat from the earth to make objects lift from the ground and probably much more, we'll know more after we have done some tests"

"Can I call them?"

"Sure go ahead" Jubilee answered and Justin hurried over to the kitchen phone. "If anyone need me I´ll be with Derek doing some last preparing for the dance" Jubilee said and put her plate in the sink on her way out. Marisa was also on her way out to give Justin some privacy.

"You can stay It only take a minute" He told her and she sat back down. He sounded happy really happy, he must really have missed his family.

Amy sighed and closed the book about different cultures she had infront of her. She really hated to study and besides who did homework on a Friday night anyway? She stood up and picked up the violin that she had gotten from Jubilee since her old one had been in such a bad shape.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes and started to play. She was really good at playing the violin, her mother had made her take classes when she was younger, even after her parents divorced and even after they had discovered she was a mutant she had never stopped playing.

It was a good way of letting her feelings out, especially when she was angry or sad.

Most of Amy´s teammates just assumed that her parents were dead since they knew she had come from a foster home but that wasn't the case. Both Amy´s mother and father were very much alive even though they weren't together anymore. Because Amy was a mutant her father acted like she didn't even excited and her mother had been so ashamed of having a mutant for a daughter that she had put her in a foster home.

Things had been really bad there for awhile but after coming to the school things had started to feel a little better and that was always better then nothing.

She sighed and stopped playing, just a few more hours to the dance and she hadn't even decided if she were going or not. She had heard that the music was going to be really good and it did beat homework.

Can't go in these She though and looked down and the big t-shirt and the pyjamas pants she was wearing.

She did have one pair of jeans that were a little tighter and that black shirt, it wasn't what she would normally wear but it wasn't like it showed much and it was just for one night. She looked at her alarm clock it was just about 2 hours until the dance so she didn't have to put on the cloths now.

She then turned to the mirror and saw the blue face with the green eyes looking back at her.

"And yet I´m not the funniest looking girl in the place" She said and went back to playing a little more on her violin.

"Jaimie!" Cornelia yelled as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"What?" the dark haired teenager in the other side of the bedroom asked.

"I stepped on this when I got out of the shower!" Cornelia said and held up what looked like a small doll. "I could have died!"

"Don't be such a drama queen Corny" Jaimie said and went over and took the small doll from her. "I think you would have survived a fall"

"I don't mean that, I mean what if that thing would have been me and I stepped on it" Cornelia said as she let her pitch black hair out of the wheat towel.

"I am not a beginner in voodoo I know what I´m doing and that´s not you, it's just a little doll I did yesterday" Jaimie said and put the doll down on her nightstand. "So what do you think?" She asked and motioned towards her outfit.

She had a white sweater top and a long hippie-looking skirt with floral print.

"Looks good, you got dressed and put on your make-up when I was in the shower?"

"You shower for like an hour what was I suppose to do?"

"So when's whatever his name is getting here?" Cornelia asked. "Peter should be here around eight"

"He´s name is Simon and you knew that and he said he would be here around eight to" Jaimie answered. "You should hurry the dance start in just one and a half hour". Cornelia didn't answer she just started to blow her short hair and about 45 minutes later she was dressed in a Long ruffled black skirt with black tank top and her make-up was in place.

"Done, now all we have to do is wait for the guys" She said with a smile.

"I don't know how you could have thought that this was a good idea" Derek sighed when he and Jubilee were getting ready for the dance. "And why do we have to get all dressed up?"

"Oh come on this is a school and schools have dances, even mutant once and they deserve some fun" Jubilee said as she put on some mascara. "And even guards as you call us have to look nice at a dance"

"I didn't say they shouldn't have fun, its just so many hormones in the same room scares me"

"Yeah cause you've never been a teenager, come on were not having a bunch of orgies downstairs" Jubilee said and looked at him.

"I thought the headmistresses were supposed to be old fashion prudes" Derek said with a smile.

"If I was old fashion we would have gotten engaged 9 months before Chris was born and not 2 months after" Jubilee said and smiled back. "And your just cranky cause you couldn't go to Professor Silverman's debate about mutants"

"Well some of the world's greatest men and women in mutant research are going to be there" Derek sighed. "And some of the biggest mutant haters are going to be there to, it would just be very interesting to see"

"So read about it tomorrow in the paper" Jubilee said. "Now hurry up and get ready"

"So any new leads on the whole Magneto thing?" Derek asked when he had finally finished with his tie.

"No, some miner break-ins that he could be behind" Jubilee sighed. "But I know he is planning something, I just don't know what"

"Are you planning on telling Xpression?"

"I don't know, I don't want them fighting other mutants even if it´s the Brotherhood, but then again if people might get hurt we have no choice" Jubilee said as she put Chris baby monitor in he purse. "Unless the X-men takes care of it, were the Brotherhood go the X-men fallows"

"Then shouldn't they be here by now?"

"Yeah they should….well let´s worry about that tomorrow, now we have a room full of hormones to guard" Jubilee said and took Derek´s hand and headed downstairs.

Marisa could hear the music from the dance as she put on a dark red thin turtleneck and a long black skirt that reached her feet, you could just about see the tip of her shoes.

She hadn't really been looking forward to the dance as much as the others but it had been nice of Justin to ask her to come, she did like the music she heard.

She had just finished checking so that she was all covered when she heard a knock in the door. She turned from the mirror she had been looking in and went to open the door.

"Hey" Justin said with a smile when he saw her. "Ready to go?" Marisa just nodded and gave him a small smile back.

"You look really good and do you hear that music it sounds great" Justin was babbling away as they went down the stairs even more then he normally did, Marisa just guessed that he was happy about both the dance and the fact that his little sister was coming.

When they entered the big ball room all they could see was the multicolored lights that flashed over the sea of dancing teenagers.

"Hey guy´s over here!" A voice yelled and as they turned around they saw Jessie, Alejandro and Amy at a near by table.

"Hey" Justin said as they walked over to the others. "So where is the hot date?" He asked Jessie with a smile.

"I decided that it wouldn't be fair for just one girl to have me all night" Jessie said and smiled back.

"Translation he doesn't have a date" Alejandro said.

"Yeah like you do" Amy mumbled in a low voice.

"Excuse me?" Alejandro asked and looked at her.

"Oh nothing"

"So where are Corny and Jaimie?" Justin asked as he pulled out a chair for Marisa.

"Over there dancing with their dates" Jessie said nodding towards the two dancing girls not to far away. "And look here comes the collage students!" He said when Lily and Marc entered the room and walked over to them.

"Nice dress" Jessie said and looked at the dark purple empire waist gown Lily was wearing.

"Thanks" Lily said and sat down.

"So where is your date?"

"Didn't really have one since I wasn't sure I were going or not"

"So why did you go?"

"Syl talked me into it"

"Speaking of Sylvia, were is she?"

"In our room waiting for Griffin to pick her up, but I´m not sure she was finished"

Sylvia had just finished putting on her make-up when she heard a knock on the door. Why she just had to wait until the last minute to get changed was a mystery even to her. She was dressed in a red tank top, blank pants and red converse.

"Hi" She said as she opened the door, happy to see Griffin standing there in a black turtle neck and black pants

"Hey" Griffin said with a big smile. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah" Sylvia said and closed the door behind her.

"Hope you haven't been waiting" Griffin said as they started walking.

"Not long at all"

"Good"

"Wow this isnt bad for a school dance" Sylvia said they walked into the ball room. "My school back at home had nothing like this"

"Neither did mine" Griffin said as he looked around. "So you wanna dance or get something to drink?"

"I want to dance until I need something to drink, come on!" Sylvia said and took Griffin's hand leading him out to the dance floor almost knocking over Jackson and Andy.

"Hey!" Jackson said and looked after them.

"Sorry J.C!" Sylvia yelled back. "I didn't even see it was you!"

"Like that´s and excuse!" Jackson said but Griffin and Sylvia had already disappeared. "I don't look that different do I?" She asked Andy and looked down at the deep blue dress with high heels she was wearing.

"Actually you do, this is the first time anyone has seen you in a dress" Andy said to her.

"Yeah well still that´s no excuse"

Derek did his best to balance the two cups of punch he had in his hands as he walked beside the dancing teenagers. Jubilee couldn't help but laugh as she saw him walking over to her.

"Next time" Derek started as he gave her a cup. "You go, because I am not going out there again!"

"Oh I don't know, Bastion, Magneto, Sinister and the FOH is one thing but a room with young mutants ages 14 and up is something else" Jubilee said sarcastically and took a sip from the punch.

"But still you send the father of your child out there"

"Look how happy they look" Jubilee said ignoring Derek´s comment.

"Yeah well like you said some of them couldn't attend dances before, hey some of them couldn't leave their house before" Derek sighed. "You think their doing okay at the other party?"

"Yeah I just talked to Anne, and she said that it was going just fine although Tom had turned into his lizard shape and scared some of the girls"

"I like that kid" Derek said with a smile.

"Yeah well…" Jubilee started but was interrupted by a peeping sound coming from her purse; she opened it and picked up her peeper. "It´s Casey, it´s a 911"

"Where is she?"

"In the control room, come on" Jubilee said and grabbed Derek's arm.

They hurried out the room down the hall and took the elevator down to the large basement.

"Okay we´re here" Jubilee said as they entered the control room. "This better not just be that you cant open the computer program again"

Casey looked at them then she turned to the big computer screen that was showing the news.

"You need to see this" Casey said and out the sound on.

"_This is Rick Meyers reporting directly from Beverly Hills were just moments ago several of well known mutant terrorist just crashed Professor John Silverman's private debate about mutants, since no channel agreed to send the hot debate Professor Silverman decided to have it in his own house inviting anyone who wanted to see._

_Professor Silverman is most famous from his new book called Mutants- Taking over us" _

"Shit" Derek said. "Now I´m glad you put the dance on the same night, cant believe I wanted to go"

"And no need to tell us who these mutant terrorist are" Jubilee said. "But why would they attach a debate?"

"Silverman is one of the biggest mutant haters out there, he just uses fancier words for it"

"So they come here weeks before the debate, killing of small mutant hating groups and…"

"Now they wanna take down the big one" Derek finished. "We gotta help them"

"I don't want them fighting mutants Derek" Jubilee said looking at him. "And besides didn't you say that some of the world's greatest men and women in mutant research where going to be there?"

"Yeah"

"And the Brotherhood has been out here for weeks"

"Yeah"

"Then wouldn't it be pretty logical that Professor Xavier attended that debate and that the X-men are around?"

"But we cant be sure of that, look I know you don't want them fighting mutants but innocent humans can get hurt and who knows maybe the X-men needs help"

"Their not ready to fight the Brotherhood"

"They don't need to, just help the people who are still in there"

Jubilee sighed and looked back at the computer screen.

"Have faith in them" She heard Derek say.

"Casey?"

"Yes"

"Activate the alarm and tell Xpression to get suited up and to get down here, we got several of mutant hating bastards to save"


	11. Bending the rules

Part. 11 Bending the rules

_I still don't have a beta so I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar!_

_(For Derek and Jubilee´s costumes I was thinking something like the ones they had in the X-men movies, just so you know and I´m really sorry for the long waiting, I have just been so busy)_

"So are we fighting or not?" Jessie asked as Xpression along with Jubilee and Derek arrived two houses down from Professor Silverman´s mansion.

"You are going to save the people who are still in there" Jubilee said turning to her team. They had been suited up and ready to go only ten minutes after Casey had activated the alarm, and she remembered what Derek had said, have faith in them.

"That means going in and getting them out safely, only attach if you are being attached" Jubilee said. "And Marisa?"

"Yes?" Marisa answered and Jubilee could hear that she was really nervous.

"You will only heal those who can't wait until they get to the hospital or are in really bad pain" Jubilee told her. "I can't risk you collapsing"

"Jubilee and I will be right beside you and if things get really out of hand, get the people and yourself out and head back to school, but do not leave anyone behind" Derek told them.

"But we are leaving without you?" Jaimie asked. "If things get out of hand?"

"Yes and I expect you to do what your told" Jubilee said. "Every one of you, both Derek and I are Alpha, we'll be fine"

"So how are we doing this?" Justin asked.

"We are going in from the left side of the mansion, Jubilee will blow a whole so that we get into the room beside the one the debate was held in, ignore the Brotherhood, ignore the X-men if they are there just get the people out of there" Derek said. "And I don't want anyone to play hero"

"Marisa and Derek will be waiting outside to tend to the wounded" Jubilee said. "Now come on we got a mission to do"

Because of the fact that everyone's attention was on the front of the big mansion getting to the left side was easy even for a team of uniformed mutants.

The rest of the team stepped back as Jubilee raised her hands and let the multicolored plasma hit the big wall. It didn't take more then two seconds before the wall was gone.

Once the dust started to clear Jubilee gave the team a signal and they went in, the room was completely empty but you could hear the screams coming from the other side of the wall and the big fight that were taking place, Jubilee placed her hand the big door that lead into the big bal room and broke open the lock with her powers.

"I don't think they will notes you if you go in slowly" She said and Xpression slowly started to walk into the big room, trying not to be seen by anyone else then the people they were going to help.

Jubilee was about to go after but she stopped for a few seconds. Sure she had known they might be there but to actually see them…it just made everything around her freeze.

The X-men, along with all the memories and emotions, Jubilee sighed and looked around, she didn't have time to think about all that know, she needed to make sure that Xpression got the humans and themselves out of there and that they were safe.

"God how many people attend this stupid shit!" Sylvia said as she looked at all the petrified and hurt people around the big room.

"Apparently allot" Lily said. "And talk about a fight"

"What are you complaining about?" Sylvia asked and helped an old lady up from the floor. "Now you don't have to sit infront of the TV and drool"

"Whatever, we can't help all these people out if they keep fighting like this!" Lily said and watched as an X-man, she identified as Rogue, being thrown into a wall and went strait into the next room.

"But you heard miss. Lee" Cornelia said as she walked by helping a wounded man out. "No fighting unless we have to"

"Well we have to!" Lily said. "We don't have to fight them, just stop the fight so we can get all the people out"

"And how do we do that?" Sylvia asked.

"I got an idea, Shade get the man out then tell the team to come over here"

Shade did what Lily said and hurried the man out to Marisa and yelled for the team to come.

"What!" Alejandro asked. "If you haven't notes we are kinda busy!"

"We notes and we don't care!" Sylvia said back but before Alejandro could say anything Lily stepped between them.

"I have an idea and I think it might work, if everyone just listens" She said. "Now Magnum, try to gain control over as many fields of gravity around the Brotherhood and X-men and make them really heavy so they cant move, Trance and Songbird try to hypnotize the rest so they will stand still long enough so we can get the rest of the people out" She said and turned to Cornelia. "Shade you need to cover up most of the room with your shadow so police or anything else can get in or see anything, remember what Miss. Lee said about getting or faces in the paper"

"Genie you can use your teleportation to get the unconscious out and Moss make something grow to get the ones who can't walk out, Hacker, Radio, Electro and Rain will get the rest out and before we go Radio and Electro will destroy the light so no one can see us leave"

"When did you have time to think about this?" Sylvia asked.

"In battle class when Derek wanted us to think of a battle strategy, it wasn't just like this but almost"

"And you remembered that? Well anyway what are you going to do?"

"Get everyone's attention and help you, Electro, Rain and Radio"

"How are you going to get THEIR attention?" Shade asked nodding towards the X-men and the Brotherhood.

"Doing what I do best, scream" Lily said and took of towards the stage were the debate had been hold just an hours before. "When I scream you all go and do what I just said"

"Got ya!" Jessie said.

Lily jumped up on the stage and looked around for a second before she opened her mouth.

A very high pitch sound came out of her mouth making almost everyone in the room cover their ears or look towards her.

"Man that's horrible!" Trance said with her hands on her ears.

"We don't have time to care!" Magnum screamed over the noise coming from Mockingbird. "Just do it!"

He started to concentrate and soon he gained control over some of the closest gravity fields, making the people in them feel very heavy, and sense they still were to busy covering their ears they didn't have time to react. At the same time Trance attached whoever wasn't a telepath and made them stay completely still and Songbird started to sing softly doing the same thing.

"Their good" Derek said as he walked over to were Jubilee was standing.

"Yeah, just hope they know they can't hold Magneto down for long"

"They don't need to" Derek said with a smile.

Shade blended in with shadows in the corner of the room and covered everything she could and Genie and Moss was already getting the hurt and unconscious out.

Lily stopped screaming to catch her breath for a few seconds and that's when a load noise could be heard and the roof just disappeared, or so it seemed.

"Where are you taking me!" A terrified Professor Silverman asked as Magneto, who had wrapped a piece of metal around him, brought him up beside himself.

"He´s taking him!" Magnum yelled.

"Not your problem" Jubilee said calmly as she walked over to him. "Let the X-men go, if they want to go after him, let them"

Magnum, Trance and Songbird did what she had told them, although some of them had already gotten lose.

"Now get the rest of the people out and let´s go"

All the X-men were loose with their focus still on the Brotherhood that tried to get through Shade's shadow.

"Shade! Let them go!" Jubilee yelled and Shade did what she was told.

"Aww I wanted to pull them into the shadow with me" She said with a sarcastic sad voice but still with a smile on her face. If people went into the shadow with her it could lead to death.

"Moss and Genie has left the hurt so that the police can find them and Marisa had healed the ones who needed it" Griffin said. "But the police are talking about getting in"

"That means we´re of" Jubilee said. "Tell Electro to bring the van around"

The van also called the Xpress-van was a big van that had been redone so that it had all the things it would need to take the team out for a mission. They did have aircraft but sense they weren't going far it hadn't been needed.

"Jubilation?" A very familiar voice asked, and for a moment Jubilee really did not want to turn around. As she had been watching her team she had forgotten that the X-men were around. She had just been too proud of how they worked together to care.

At the same second Jubilee turned around to face her former team another voice was heard from across the room.

"Remy´s hurt!" Rouge´s voice yelled as she sat beside the lifeless body of Gambit.

All the X-men hurried over and Beast aka Hank McCoy had already started to look him over, Jubilee slowly fallowed and stopped right next to Jean and Kurt. This feels weird she thought but Jean and Kurt´s attention was on the bleeding body infront of them.

"He had very bad internal injuries, even if we manage to get him home…" Beast said trying to think of something to do.

"Just my luck" Jubilee sighed silently to herself. "Marisa!" She then yelled so load that the X-men couldn't help looking at her, she didn't meet their eyes though she looked over at Marisa as she came running across the building.

Marisa didn't say anything when she saw all the blood; she just looked at Jubilee who nodded. Marisa sat down beside Gambit and Rogue and put her hands on his body. She closed her eyes and started to heal whatever she could.

"What is she doing?" Scott Summers aka Cyclops asked.

"I believe the young lady is healing" Beast told him just as Marisa removed her hands and turned her head to Jubilee.

"I healed him enough so he wont die, but he still need medical attention" She said in a low voice.

"You did good Marisa" Jubilee told her and helped her up.

"Miss. Lee!" Amy called from the window she had teleported over to. "The police are coming in!"

To be honest Jubilee was happy that the cops were coming, because she really didn't know what to say to the X-men. She helped Marisa over to the rest of the team were Rain took her out to the Xpress-van.

"Come on Genie!" Jubilee called and Amy teleported herself to the others and they took of to the van.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked as Jubilee took her seat next to him.

"No" Jubilee said and looked out the window seeing the Blackbird take of.

"Are you mad?" Lily suddenly asked after they had gotten back to the school. Jubilee raised a brow and looked at her.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well we did use our powers against other mutants even though you told us to just get the people out"

"Well sometimes you have to bend rules, it would have been stupid of me to think that you wouldn't have to do anything to them" Jubilee sighed. "Well it´s been a long night but the dance is still on if you want to go" She added and turned to the group of students infront of her.

"I could dance some more" Jessie said.

"I think I´ll go to bed" Amy said.

"I need a shower" Marcus sighed.

"I´ll head back to my date" Cornelia said. "He said he would wait for me"

"Same here!" Jaimie added.

"I´ll go back if you want to?" Griffin asked Hacker.

"Sure!" Sylvia said with a smile.

"I´m not even tired" Jackson said. "I just have to change"

"I´m hungry" Justin sighed. "Want to get something to eat?" He asked Marisa.

"Yeah" Came a small answer from Marisa.

"I´m going back" Alejandro said. "Unless there was anything else?" he added and looked at Jubilee.

"No, go ahead and feel free to sleep all day tomorrow" She said with a smile. "Come on" She told Derek. "Casey is still watching Chris"

"You want to talk about it?" Derek asked after Casey had left and they had showered and changed.

"I don't know…I haven't seen them in such a long time and everything went so fast…I haven't had time to really think about it" Jubilee said and sat down on the bed. "I was 17 when I left them…that's 7 years…7 years without seeing them…no phone calls for 6 years, no letter for 5 years and no cards for 4 years"

"I know" Derek said and sat down next to her putting an arm around her shoulders. "I´m so sorry"

"It just feels so weird, I mean totally weird, I haven't felt that weird since…I can't even remember…"

"Just relax, you went away to collage one year early and drifted away from your old friends…it happens" he said and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "And these things go both way, it wasn't just you who stopped calling and writing"

"Guess your right, I just had to get away from there you know…no one cared or they did a very bad job at it, no one saw me and I can't stand when people don't see me"

"Don't I know that" Derek said with a smile.

"Sometimes I just wish things had gone different, I mean what if they hadn't sent me away to Generation X? And what if they had notes that I was at Bastions…What if they knew about the nightmares, the drugs and drinking…"

"That's one to many, what if´s"

"And then after the death of Angelo they forgot me again…I just couldn't go on living like that"

"I know baby, I know" Derek said and pulled her down on the bed with him and put the covers over them. "But nothing bad is going to happen just because they saw you tonight"

"They might come"

"Great we will show them around and invite them to dinner"

"Very funny"

"I know this is hard, but no matter what happened in the past; it is what you have now that counts"

Jubilee smiled and gave her fiancée a kiss on the lips.

"I love you"

"Love you to, now remember that.


	12. The Day After: Part One

Part 12. The Day After: part one

(Still dont have a beta, so I´m sorry about the spelling, if you know any good please tell me!)

The sun slowly started to rise over the Future Hope Institute, it was still early and the corridors of the big school were completely empty. The dance had been going on for hours after Xpression had come back and even if not all of them went back they were still tired, and they did have every right to be tired. The only person who was awake was little Chris, he was sitting in his bed playing with a teddy bear and a yellow car. He wasn't really tired at all, he was just hungry and what do you do when you are 2 and hungry? You get mom or dad.

He claimed out of bed with the teddy bear in a tight grip and started to walk towards his parents bedroom. He pushed open the door that was never really closed so that he would be able to come in, he walked over to the bed and looked up. His father had his arms around his mother and his mothers hand stuck out from the bed. He reached for the hand and grabbed a hold of it.

"Mommy" He said pulling it lightly. "Mommy wake"

Jubilee opened her eyes to meet the face of her son.

"Hi baby" She said and smiled at him. "Let me guess, hungry?"

"Sugar Bombs!" Chris said with a big smile as Jubilee got up from bed trying not to wake Derek.

"You do take after me" Jubilee said as she picked him up heading for the kitchen.

She put Chris in his chair by the table and went to get his plate and the Sugar Bombs. She but the plate infront of him and filled it with milk and Sugar Bombs and gave him a spoon.

"You may take after me but you still have your father's apatite"

"You say that like it´s a bad thing" Derek´s voice said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Did we wake you?" Jubilee asked

"Yes, but I wanted to wake up at dawn today anyway" He said in a sarcastic voice. "Why don't you sit down and I will make you breakfast"

"Thank you" Jubilee said and sat down next to Chris who was busy eating the Sugar Bombs. "Mind making some egg and bacon? I´m really hungry"

"Sure" Derek said and picked out the eggs and bacon from the fridge. "So…how are you feeling today?"

"Like I wanna go under and die…you?"

"Better then that, you still freaked out?"

"If our son wasn't at the table I would scream and throw things around me" Jubilee said. "It feels like I´m 13 again waiting for Scott and Professor Xavier to call me to the office and give me a 2 hour long lecture"

"Don't worry about it, if they come we just pretend that we are not home" Derek said as he purred her a glass of orange juice.

"Yeah…we have 103 kids in the house, 104 with Chris and 105 with Amber that we are picking up tomorrow, I think they will notes atlist ONE of them"

"105 kids from the ages 10 too 20…I see your point" Derek said. "The eggs are almost done"

"Good…I need food…so I can think" Jubilee said and smiled at Derek as he put the plate infront of her at the same time as the phone started ringing.

"Who the hell could that be?" Derek asked.

"No idea" Jubilee said and picked up the phone that had been lying on the table not far from her. "Hello?" She answered. "Oh Mrs. Morris, no you didn't wake us, no really parents can all around the clock……What?...I see…when did you two arrive?...an hour ago? You should have called us right away Mrs. Morris, I´ll be right there to pick you up, yes its no problem, yes I´ll see you soon, bye!"

"Justin´s mom?" Derek asked after Jubilee had put the phone back down.

"Yeah, she and Amber are in L.A they arrived and hour ago"

"Weren't they coming tomorrow?" Derek asked as Jubilee hurried to finished her breakfast.

"Yes but Justin´s father had come home and been a little…"

"Wild?" Derek said. "She should leave him, Justin hates him he doesn't even want to go home for holidays or the summer"

"It´s not that simple and non of our business, we can atlist keep both Justin and Amber safe" Jubilee said and stood up. "Thanks for breakfast and do me favour" she said as she headed back to the bed room to get dressed.

"What?"

"After Chris is done go and wake up Justin"

"Thought you said they could sleep as long as they wanted it is Saturday after all"

"Yeah but I think he wants to be up!"

After Jubilee had taken of Derek waited until his son had finished his breakfast then he washed him and got them both dressed.

"Come on buddy lets go and find Justin"

They walked down the stairs to the second floor and headed for the boys dorm room, he stopped outside Justin and Marc´s and knocked softly before opening the door. Marc was in his bed sleeping heavily but Justin´s bed was empty and it didn't look like he had slept in it at all.

Derek left the room careful not to wake Marcus up, if Justin wasn't in his bed there was one other place you could find him at…infront of the TV, the only question was which TV? The boys dorm room had a TV and so did the girls, there was also a TV in the downstairs big TV room were most of the smaller kids watched their morning cartoons.

"Let´s try the big plasma TV downstairs, he likes that one" Derek said to Chris who just smiled at him.

He walked down the second set of stairs and down to the first floor heading for the TV room. And he had been right the first thing he saw when he came in was Justin in the big sofa sleeping infront of the TV that was still on, infront of him on the table they were empty chips bags and old chocolate papers along with a few soda cans. When he came a little closer he could also see Marisa next to Justin, she was also sleeping deep with her head on Justin´s shoulder.

"I almost don't want to wake them up" Derek told Chris.

"Me can do it" Chris said.

"I can do it" Derek corrected. "And you don't know how hard a teenager can sleep do you?" Derek asked and put Chris down putting on Cartoon Network for him to watch.

He then walked over to Justin and put a hand on his shoulder shaking him lightly.

"Hey Justin, rise and shine"

Justin slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room.

"What time…" Was the only thing he managed to say.

"To early" Derek told him. "But we just got a phone call from your mom, she and Amber arrived in L.A an hour ago"

"Are they alright?" Justin asked, the only reason they had to leave a day early must have been his father.

"Yeah, don't worry, Jubilee just told me to wake you, she said she thought you might wanted to be up"

"She was right" Justin said.

"They should be here soon, let´s just sit down and wait" Derek said and sat down turning his eyes towards the cartoon on the TV.

"Thank you for picking us up" Mrs. Morris said as she got inside Jubilee´s car. "I know it´s early"

"Don't worry about it" Jubilee said and started the car once she saw both Amber and Mrs. Morris had taken a seat. "I have a 2-year old so it was not like I was sleeping"

"Is Justin awake?" Amber asked.

"I asked Derek to wake him up so he should be" Jubilee said and smiled at the smaller girl.

Amber Morris looked allot like her brother, they had the same blue eyes. Her hair though was the same dark brown color her mom had and fell in big curls around her shoulders. Jubilee guessed that Justin had hade the same color before he chose to start color it black.

"It seems very nice here" Mrs. Morris said and looked out the window as they droved through L.A.

"It is" Jubilee said.

"Although I have heard allot about Los Angeles"

"Don't worry Mrs. Morris, the school has rules about not going into town alone or if you are under 13 not without and adult and we have a curfew that we are very strict with" Jubilee said to try and calm the other woman down. It couldn't be easy leaving your second child in the care of another in a city you had never been in before. "All the children at the school are safe"

"That's good, I mean I do trust you, Justin has only had good things to say about the school he really likes it there"

"He´s a good student" Jubilee said as they started to get closer to the school. "He was even in my office the other day talking about collage"

"Collage, really?" Mrs. Morris said and her eyes shine up. "He has never said a word about collage"

"Well he is only 16 but he had been looking at some school in the area"

"Oh that's wonderful…but we could never afford that…"

"That's not a problem if he gets in to a collage, which he will, Future Hope will pay for it"

"You will?" Mrs. Morris asked "Why?"

"We have many students at the school who doesn't have any family´s, and many who's parents cant send them to collage" Jubilee started. "Our school is called Future Hope, what kinda hope and future are we offering these kids if we don't even offer them a chance to go to collage"

"Sounds like they are here" Derek said as he heard a car coming up the driveway.

Justin carefully moved away from Marisa, who was still sleeping, so that she now laid down on the sofa, he then but a blanket over her and left the door to go and se his mother and sister.

Derek picked up Chris and fallowed him out into the big hallway.

"Justin!" Amber yelled when she saw her brother and rushed over to hug him.

"Hey Shorty" Justin said and returned the hug before turning to his mother. "Hi mom"

"You look wonderful" His mother told him as she hugged him. "You're even smiling" she whispered only for him to hear.

"Why don't we all go and have a look at Amber's room" Jubilee suggested. "Derek will you go and get Paul and ask him to bring the bags to room 401 in the girl's dorm?"

Derek walked of to get Paul and Jubilee lead the small group of people up the stairs and towards the girls dorm room. They walked down the big hallway and stopped infront of door 401, Jubilee took up a key and opened it. The room was big and decorated in apple green and peach. It had to beds on each side of the room along with two desks, computers, wardrobes, nightstands and bookcases.

"You are sharing it with Alana Ryan but she is home visiting her family this weekend, she will be back tomorrow" Jubilee said. "Do you like the room?"

"Yeah" Amber said looking around the big room. "It´s great and look mom I have my own computer!"

"Yes I see, it´s wonderful sweetheart"

"Well I´m gonna let you get settled in, Paul should be up with your bags soon and after you are done Justin can show you to the kitchen, I will ask the cock to make some breakfast for you, you must be hungry"

"Thank you so much Miss. Lee" Mrs. Morris said.

"No problem" Jubilee said and started to walk out the room, she turned once and saw the happy smiles on the Morris family. "No problem at all"


	13. The Day After: Part Two

Part 13 The Day After: part two.

(Once again, haven't got a new beta yet, so sorry about the spelling!)

The sun was now high on the sky, and the big clock in the hallway told anybody that was near that it was now 12 and time for lunch. The younger children that had been outside playing hurried into the cafeteria were the food was waiting for them.

Jessie put a pillow over his head when he heard all the younger boys run out of their room and down the stairs.

"My God they sound like a flock of elephants" Jessie sighed and removed the pillow from his head to look at his alarm clock. "To early" he mumbled and closed his eyes again.

"You up?" A voice asked and Alejandro stepped out from the bathroom.

"No" Jessie answered. "How can you be up already?"

"Cause about 20 kids were playing something really load outside and SOMEONE left the window open" Alejandro said and started to get dressed, he took a pair of jeans of a chair and pulled on a red t-shirt that had a cross on it. "You coming down?"

"Do I have to? Didn't Jubilee say that we could sleep for as long as we wanted, no practice no nothing"

"Fine but I´m going down to get some lunch, see ya" Alejandro said and slammed the door on purpose when he walked out of the room so that the small painting over Jessie's bed fell down and hit his head.

"Cute man, really cute!" Jessie yelled after him.

Alejandro just smiled at Jessie´s angry calls and continued down the hallway.

At the same time Amy was walking down the girls dorm room with her history and English books pressed against her chest. True it was Saturday and they didn't have any practice today or classes for that matter, but still the only subject in school she had ever been any good at was math, every other class she just seemed to fail. Amy was really frustrated with herself over this and since she had come to the school she had really been trying to do better, studying extra when she had the chance.

She reached the end of the girls corridor and started to walk down the stairs, her mind wasn't really with her and her eyes were fixed on the floor so when she reached the twin stair that lead down to the hallway she suddenly felt herself bumping into something.

She dropped her books and fell backwards on the floor and by the sound of it so did the other person.

Great Amy thought. This can't get any worse then she heard a familiar voice say something (that she guessed wasn't nice) in Spanish. It just got worse

"Can you watch where you're going?" Alejandro asked and stood up looking down on her. Amy just sighed and sat up and started to collect the papers that had fallen out her books, she was in no mood to get into a fight with Alejandro at the moment.

"You got an F on your last history test?" Alejandro suddenly asked and Amy notes that he had picked up some of her papers. Amy got up on her legs faster then she had ever down before and snatched the paper with the big red F on it.

"Didn't anyone tell you that it's not nice to read other peoples stuff?" She asked.

"Didn't someone tell you to watch were you going?" Alejandro asked and gave her back the other papers but not before seeing the D on her last English quiz. "Your parents must be really proud over your grades"

Amy had to use every muscle in her body to restrain herself from punching him right then and there. She hated it when someone said anything about her parents, even if they knew about her past or not.

"You know what?" Amy asked looking him strait in the eye. "Screw you" She said and then one second later she was gone. She had teleported herself to the kitchen hoping that Alejandro would have lunch in the cafeteria.

"Morning!" She suddenly heard several voices say and when she looked up she saw Marisa, Sylvia, Lily, Jaimie, Jackson and Cornelia around the big table.

"God morning" Amy answered and walked over to the table. Normally she didn't like being around to many people, but they were her teammates and she didn't want to sit all alone if Alejandro did come. He must have thought that she had overreacted like hell back there, sure he didn't know, but atlist she hadn't hurt him.

"You are just in time" Cornelia. "I was just about to ask Marisa here why she is still in the same cloth she had had the dance" That earned her a few looks from the girls around the table. "Oh like you weren't thinking about it!"

"I feel asleep on the couch" Marisa mumbled feeling that she had to say something.

"And Justin didn't happen to be next to you on it?" Cornelia asked with a smile. "Well I gotta tell you, you have good taste, he is kinda cute but anyway…"

"Okay Corny let´s stop harassing Marisa" Sylvia said and gave Marisa a smile which she returned.

"Yeah because if I remember correctly you didn't come back to our room until tree" Jaimie said.

"So?" Cornelia asked suddenly sounding more mature, like her normal self.

"Why don't we just talk about something else?" Lily said. "Like last night and Professor Silverman"

"What about him?" Jackson asked.

"Well Magneto did take him, what do you think he will do to him?"

"Kill him?" Sylvia guessed. "Or something like that"

"Maybe we should have tried to save him" Lily sighed.

"Oh come on!" Jaime, Cornelia and Sylvia said at the same time.

"What?"

"Everyone knows that he is a mutant hater" Jackson said. "And you heard miss. Lee, it was non of our business, we should be glad she wasn't mad that we used out powers on other mutants"

"Those other mutants were in the way" Jaimie said. "I can't believe I did that to my old teachers"

"Oh yeah forgot you went to that school" Jackson said. "Why did you quit?"

"People know that it's a mutant school, my parents didn't think it was safe, I wasn't there for very long like 7-8 months" Jaimie answered. "Don't think they would remember me anyway"

"I wonder how many people discuss stuff like this over breakfast." Cornelia asked and took a sip of her milk.

"More like lunch and not many" Sylvia said.

"You hungry?" Justin asked his little sister as he helped her unpack.

"After that huge breakfast and all that candy we have been eating all morning?" Amber asked with a smile on her face. "Not really"

"You do have a point" Justin said. "To bad mom had to go back so early"

"Yeah…" Amber sighed and picked up the last of her cloths.

"Did you HAVE to pack your whole room?" Justin asked and sat down on her bed.

"Yeah everything except the furnisher" The brown haired girl said. "So did you…and like you I wasn't planning on going back"

"Amber…"

"What?" She asked turning around to look at him. "I´m gonna be going to this school until I´m 18 and then after that I´ll go to a college near by and maybe stay a little longer, but I´m not going back"

"Well I guess that makes two us of then" Justin said and stood up. "Come on lets take a tour around the school, so you don't get lost on your way to class on Monday"

"Says the guy that once got lost in our backyard"

"Hey! I was 6 and if you didn't notes we have a HUGE backyard…and it was dark and very scary…for someone so small"

"Yeah right big brother you just keep telling yourself that"

Marisa sighed as she left her room. After she had finished her breakfast, well it had been breakfast to her, she had woken up sometime around eleven, she had left the other girls and gone back to her and Jackson´s room to change cloths. She was now wearing one of her normal thin turtlenecks, this one was in a dark emerald green color that really made you notes her eyes, or the one eye that wasn't covered by hair, and to that she had but on a long dark brown mocha skirt that stopped by her ankles.

After she had gotten dressed she had decided to go and look for Justin, he hadn't been there when she woke up and he wouldn't just have left if something hadn't happen. Well she didn't really look for him, she would do what she always did, seek him out and look the other way until he saw her and called her over.

She went to all of Justin´s favorite places which included the game room, the indoor pool and the kitchen, she was just on her way back to the game room to see if she had missed him when she saw him walking down the hall with a cute brown haired girl. She didn't really now what to do so she turned around and picked up a teenage magazine someone had left on the small table next to her and started to read. Justin and the girl hadn't notes her yet and she took another peek at the young girl, sure she was pretty but she couldn't be more then 12-13, why was Justin with her?

"Hey Marisa!" Justin´s happy voice suddenly called and Marisa closed the magazine and forced herself to smile as Justin and the girl walked over to her.

"There is someone I would like you to meet" He said and gestured towards the girl who strangely enough had the same eyes as he. "Amber this is Marisa Jenks, and Marisa this is my little sister Amber"

Marisa felt like she wanted to just disappeared or sink through the ground and she was very thankful that Justin wasn't a telepath, if he had read her mind a few minutes ago…

"Hi!" Amber said and held out a hand which Marisa took.

"Hello" She said.

Justin looked at her and then at the teenage magazine she had in her other hand, since when did Marisa like to read those?

"Amber arrived early this morning" Justin explained. "We just finished unpacking her things and now I´m showing her around, would you like to come?"

"Sure" Marisa said in her normal low voice. So that's why he had left her alone in the TV-room…wait a minute why did she care if he had left and why had she gotten so mad seeing him with another girl? She had never acted this way before, but for the moment she just put it aside and fallowed Justin to give Amber a tour of the house.

Jessie where still rubbing his eyes when he entered the cafeteria and his head still hurt from were the painting had hit him. He grabbed a soda from a near by table and ignored the protest coming form a girl around 11 as he looked around for some of his teammates. After a few seconds he spotted Marcus, Griffin and Alejandro at a table across the room.

"Finally awake?" Alejandro asked with a smile as Jessie sat down.

"Finally hungry" Jessie said taking another sip of the soda before started to load his plate with food. "I´m eating then I´m going back to bed"

"Same here" Marc said. "Mr. Hawkins woke me up when he came to get Justin earlier"

"Why did he wake Justin?" Griffin asked.

"Something about his mom and sister arriving early"

"Wonder if she´s hot" Jessie said between bites.

"She´s 12 Jess" Griffin sighed. "And even if she was older Justin would kill you if you went after her, and you already have your own little fan club" He said and nodded towards a table of girl around 15-17 who were all dressed in something pink. "The Pink club, I beat they fallow your around and pick up your old gums from the ground to save and worship"

"Ha, ha very funny" Jessie said looking over at the girls who were laughing like crazy for something Amanda, the leader, had said. "If they see Grease one more time I beat they are gonna order jackets"

"Oh God I hope not" Griffin said.

"So how about you Radio?" Jessie suddenly asked to switch subject. "Going back to bed after lunch?"

"No actually I promised Sylvia we would…" Griffin started.

"Oh so I take it the dance went well then" Marc asked.

"Yeah we stayed until they made us got to bed, I have never meet a girl with that much energy"

"Well that's a good thing" Jessie said and made a cute face.

"Oh shut up!" Griffin said and threw a piece of cucumber at him.

After getting Amber and Mrs. Morris at the airport and joining them for a big breakfast (even though she had already had one) Jubilee had fallen down on her bed and stayed there. She had slept for two hours then she had woken up and put on her MP3 and listen to some music not really feeling like leaving the bed for the second time that day.

Her son had been feed and dressed and Derek had taken him to his play date and they wouldn't be back for at list one more hour.

She laid there staring up at the ceiling softly signing along to Wicked Games with HIM. Not a word from the X-men yet, and she was thankful for it. What would she say if they called or worse what would she do if they just showed up? Yesterday had felt so strange being so close to them, so near and yet so far away…and HE had been there…Logan had been there, she had seen him from the corner of her eye but she had refused to look at him.

"God your acting like a five year old Lee" She said out load to herself. "You have to face them sometime because I doubt they will forget about it"

Even through the music she could her when the phone started ringing and suddenly it felt like everything stopped. Time froze and even the music died out somehow, she slowly sat up and looked at the white phone that was on the nightstand next to her. Just answer the damn phone! her mind screamed at her as she removed her headphones.

She picked up the phone and put it against her ear and took a deep breath before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hi honey it´s me" Derek´s voice said from the other side of the phone and Jubilee let out the breath she had been holding falling back on the bed.

"Hi baby" She said and smiled to herself. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's fine, I just called to say that we are on our way home but I´m stopping at that Chinese restaurant you like and picking up some food" Derek said. "Since you slept through lunch"

"Well I did eat breakfast twice but I cant resist any kind of food from that place" Jubilee said. "Did Chris have fun?"

"Yeah except that the Garcia's just got a dog and now that's the only thing he´s talking about"

"He´s 2 and he´s already starting on the dog thing"

"Well not really but almost, he points at every dog he sees and he says the word DOG in every sentence "

"Well that's great, lets get him a stuffed one" Jubilee sighed.

"My thought exactly, well we should be home in about half an hour so start getting up"

"I will, see ya soon, I love you"

"Love you too" Derek said before hanging his cell phone.

Jubilee hung up the phone and put it back on the nightstand.

"Okay" Jubilee said and stood up. "I´m way to young to have a heart attach" Then she walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower before Derek and Chris was back.


	14. Back to what´s important

**Part 14:** Back to what´s important.

(I havent got abeta right now, so Im sorry about the spelling and grammar)

Saturday had come and gone and before anyone knew it they were on their way to Sunday dinner.

Justin sighed as he sat down at the kitchen table with his sister across from him, he had almost forgot what a talker she was. He hadn't seen her almost all day since her roommate Alana had arrived earlier that morning and the girls had liked each other right away, but it was at dinner she had decided to tell him about the millions of things she and Alana had talked about.

"You can at least try to look like you care" Amber said and threw one of the grapes she was eating at him. "We can talk about you if you like, guys like talking about themselves, or we can talk about your girlfriend, she is really nice I really like her, not at all like that one back at home that you had…"

"My what?" Justin asked when he finally caught up in what Amber was saying.

"You know Marisa?" Amber said with a smile. "She is a little quiet but I thought she was nice"

"She isnt my girlfriend" Justin and looked at her.

"Well I know but come on you SO like her" Amber said looking at him like he was really stupid. "Maybe even more than like"

"Oh shut up" Justin told her. "Your 12 what do you know?"

"Apparently allot or you wouldn't have gotten upset at all" Amber said with a big smile. "Well I´m going to watch some TV with Alana, see ya" She said and walked out of the kitchen still with the teasing smile on her face.

Justin fought the urge to stick her tongue out at her. He didn't need her to say that, he already knew he MORE then just liked Marisa as a friend, it was not like it was a big secret, well it was but not to him. Marisa was kind, sweet and understanding and when she did talk she had the lightest and sweetest voice and when he got her to laugh…that sounded even better.

He´s thoughts were interrupted when Jessie suddenly walked in.

"Daydreaming?" he asked.

"Something like that" Justin said. "Wanna go to the game room and play some Tekken?" He asked hopefully because he really needed to think about something else, anything else…

"Sure" Jessie said and grabbed a bag of chips. "I always enjoy kicking your ass, even in videogames it´s fun"

"You don't always win" Justin protested before the two boys left the kitchen.

"I lost once" Jessie laughed. "And that was because Lily hit me in the head"

"Well she wouldn't have done that if you hadn't called her a love sick puppy"

"She was staring at that picture of the X-men for hours, I couldn't help myself "

"You never can" Jessie was just about to say something back when they suddenly heard the doorbell ring.

"Wonder who that is" Jessie said.

"Don't know, I thought all the students had already gotten here"

"They have" Justin said.

"Didn't know we ever had guests" Jessie said when they suddenly saw Jubilee coming down the stairs.

"I got it" She said and smiled at them.

"You heard her" Jessie said and grabbed a hold of Justin´s arm. "Now come on and be ready to lose!"

Jubilee had just changed into a pair jeans and her new blue shirt after an hour's workout. Just because Xpression didn't have any classes didn't mean she couldn't pretend to beat the crap out of someone. She had been on her way up to Derek and Chris when she had heard the doorbell. She wondered who it could be; she knew that every student who was supposed to come back on Sunday was already there. It could be Casey coming back from town after leaving her key at home…again.

Jubilee started to punch in the code that would open the door; it was activated every night after 6 so only the ones who lived there could get in or out. After just a second she heard a click and carefully opened the door.

Outside the door she found a very skinny young girl about 12 years old with blond hair and blue eyes, in her left hand she were holding a suitcase and in the other she was holding the hand of a small boy about ten years old with blonde hair and bright orange eyes. They were both dressed in pretty new cloths but they were very dirty and by the looks of it they hadn't eaten a proper meal for some time now.

"Hi" The girl said and looked nervously at Jubilee. "My name is Ruby Taylor and this is my brother Richard"

"Hi" Jubilee smiled at the two children.

"A woman at the homeless shelter told us that our kind was safe here" She told Jubilee. "Mrs. Peterson?"

Mrs. Peterson was a woman at a local shelter, Jubilee and Derek had been around to most shelters in L.A asking one of the staffs to look after young mutants and send them to the school.

"She was right" Jubilee said and opened the door more so that the two children could come inside. "My name is Jubilation Lee, I´m the headmistress at the Future Hope Institute"

"Nice to met you" Ruby said and took Jubilee´s hand.

"Nice to met you to Ruby and you Richard" Jubilee answered.

"Mrs. Peterson said that we would be safe here"

"And she was right again, why don't you fallow me and we will have some dinner and talk"

She could almost feel herself how hungry this children where and she of all new hoe it was like to be cold alone and hungry on the streets. She lead them into the kitchen were she knew she would find still hot leftovers from dinner. She sat Ruby and Richard down at the table and put a big plate of food infront of both of them along with a big glass of milk.

"Take it easy" Jubilee told them as they almost were throwing the food down without even tasting it. "There is more were that came from"

"Sorry" Ruby said.

"Don't be" Jubilee sighed. "So where are you two from?"

"We use to live with our parents in a house by the beach here in L.A" Ruby said. "But then…"

"Then our parents didn't want us anymore" Richard who hadn't said a word spoke.

Jubilee felt a little guilty she had been so worried about herself and the X-men that she had almost forgotten about her work. The students and some future ones that were still out there were more important then the X-men at the moment and more important then her own feelings.

"When I was ten" Ruby started. "I started feeling weird, I had strange dreams and in the mornings there would be fur in my bed, mom thought that I had a cat or a dog hidden in my room somewhere, but then one morning when she came to wake me…she just screamed, I couldn't understand why so I went out of my bed, after she had rushed out of my room, and I looked in the mirror…"

"And what did you see?"

"Me…me with fur and cat ears"

The word shape shifter went through Jubilee´s mind but she waited for the girl to tell her more.

"That's when they knew I was a mutant, the weird dreams hadn't been dreams, it had just been me changing into things"

"Things?"

"A catlike thing"

"What happened after that?"

"Mom and dad was afraid that people would find out, so I was pulled out of school and wasn't allowed to leave the house, they moved my room down to the basement just in case" The girls eyes fell down on the floor. "They didn't even wanna talk to me anymore, they told people I was very sick…and then just a few months ago when Richard turned ten his eyes started to change, nobody really notes at first but then you couldn't help it. One night I his eyes began to glow and his room caught fire, after that he was moved down to the basement with me. Mom and dad took our little sister to the doctor to have her tested for the X-gene, said they should have done so with all of us, Donna was negative, they were so happy. And suddenly one night dad came down packed a bag for me and Richard and told us to come, we fallowed him and he drove us to group home for children, he told us not to come home again and stay put"

The urge to kill Ruby and Richards parents was strong at the moment, but she stayed calm smiling at the children infront of her.

Two more kids who had to pay one or two weekly visits to the school psychiatrist. The only thing she could really think at the moment was poor little Donna, even though she hadn't tested positive on for the X-gene she doubted that she would truly ever love her parents.

"Sometimes when people get scared, they do really stupid things" Jubilee looked up at them. "And what your parents did to you was stupid, stupid and wrong, there is absolutely nothing wrong with either one of you, no sickness, no nothing. They just got scared…and apparently this was the only way they could handle it"

"When they stop being scared, will they come back?" Richard asked and Jubilee could see the little spark of hope in his eyes.

"I don't know, but I´m not going to lie to you Richard, I don't think they will and I´m not saying that to be mean I just don't want either of you to wait for them TO come and be really disappointed day after day if they dont"

"But we can stay here?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"Yes of course you can, come with me and I´ll show you around and then I´ll have someone prepare some beds for you, so you can wash up and get some sleep"

As Jubilee lead the two children out of the kitchen she couldn't help but think that her worries about the X-men, weren't so big anymore.

Amy was just on her way to the kitchen to get something to drink when she saw Jubilee and Paul lead two small children through the hallway.

"You can stay in the same room for a few nights" She heard Jubilee say. "Until you both have gotten use to the school, then Richard can move to the boys dorm and if you want Ruby you can move in with one or two other girls so you wont be alone"

"Sounds great" The small girl next to Jubilee said.

"Oh, hey Amy" Jubilee suddenly said when she saw the black haired teenager looking out her door.

"Hi miss. Lee" Amy stepped out into the hallway, noticing that the two children were getting the room next to hers.

"Richard, Ruby this is Amy Carrigan also known as Genie, Amy this is Richard and Ruby our newest students" Jubilee introduced them.

"Hi" Ruby and Richard both said at the same time.

"Hi" Amy said smiling at the two younger kids, kids she could handle, people her own age…not so good.

"Ruby and Richard are both going to be staying in the same room for a few nights until they get use to the school" Jubilee explained, not knowing Amy had heard her before. "Perhaps you could help them get settled in? Get the beds ready and help them to unpack?"

"Yeah sure, no problem"

"I hate this" Sylvia sighed and threw her pencil on the thick history book infront of her.

"Come on Syl, we have to do this or he will hold us after class and have a big long speech about doing our homework on time" Jessie said and looked at her.

"He´s right you know, never thought I would say such a thing about Jessie but he´s right" Cornelia smiled.

"Cant we just blame it on to many training session with Xpression?"

"Oh come on Syl, he will check that out with Miss. Lee right away". Jackson said looking over at the three older teenagers whom where sitting in the couch across from her. "And your not the only ones, me and Marisa have him in English" When she heard her name Marisa looked up from her English book.

"Don't worry Marisa, you always do your homework on time and you never do anything in class, he is never on your case, well except when he asks you questions in class and you don't answer"

"That doesn't sound fair" Jessie said. "Everyone knows Marisa don't like to speak infront of a group" Marisa gave him a thankful smile before going back to reading.

"Well lets talk about something else for awhile, before I grill these books" Jessie sighed. "Do you think that the X-men will come here? I mean Miss. Lee did knew them"

"Well if they do Lily will be happy and I guess it would be a little cool, I mean I have seen them on TV like a 1000 times"

"Yeah and even though they just saved like mankind, those TV networks always has something bad to say about them" Jackson sighed and let her curly brown hair down from the ponytail that had been holding it in order.

"That's probably one of the reasons why Miss. Lee and Mr. Hawkins don't want Xpression on TV" Cornelia yawned. "I´m to tired for this" She stood up to stretch and let her book fall down to the floor. "I think we should just give him a prescription for Playboy…or Playgirl…hmmm…never mind"

"And with that we end the studying for this night" Sylvia said and threw her book behind her.


	15. Just Another Monday

**Chapter 15:** Just Another Monday

(Again, I havent got a beta right now, so I´m sorry about the spelling and grammar)

"What??!!" Almost all of the members of Xpression screamed as they stood in Jubilee´s office on Monday morning.

"Calm down" Jubilee said and sat down behind her desk. "Your making it sound like it's the end of the world"

"Sure feels like it" Sylvia muttered

"Are you really serious?" Jessie fallowed

"What did we do?" Cornelia asked

"You didn't do anything, it's not a punishment and its not just you guys, its for all the students at the school"

"What is mutant etiquette anyway?" Jaimie asked

"It´s a class where you will learn how to use and _not_ use your powers, when you are in public or just in everyday life, like when it's appropriate and when you should keep it to yourself"

"What made you think of that?" Lily sat down beside Amy on the three seat sofa.

"I didn't…it was actually Mr. Gregory"

"Of course it was" Jessie mumbled

"And I thought that we should atlist try it" Jubilee said ignoring Jessie´s comment "I mean it can't do any harm, and besides it will only be once a week, and if you can fight the Brotherhood you can survive this too"

"Well this was what I needed at eight in the morning" Sylvia said in a sarcastic tone.

"Anyway I have arrange it so that you guys have all together at four in the afternoon on Mondays, which means today, so just give it a shot"

"And if we don't like it?"

"Then you have to go anyway"

"I knew you would say that"

"Now hurry up and get ready before class"

"Yes miss. Lee" Came from a group that looked like they had just lost a war. They slowly started to walk out of the office when Amy stopped and turned around.

"Miss. Lee?"

"Yes?"

"Who will be teaching this class?"

"Well the man that suggested it of course, Mr. Gregory"

Jubilee sighed as the door closed behind Xpression. Atlist they took it better then she would have, if Scott or Emma would have suggested that to her she would have made a far bigger scene. She had to admit that at first it had sounded as boring and unnecessary to her as it probably did to her students, but then after allot of thinking she had begun to see the good sides of these mutant etiquette classes. They _were_ rather _necessary_ if you thought about it.

A knock on the door made her put down the papers in her hand and look up.

"Come in" She stretched out her arms and yawned before the person entered.

"I hear they took it as we expected" The dark haired man who entered said.

"You heard?" She asked with a smile.

"I didn't need to as load as some of them are broadcasting"

"Its new, and they _are_ teenagers, but I think they will get use to it, and if they don't I hardly think that it will stop you"

"Right as always"

"I just hope your not taking on to much, you´re already teaching history and English for both high school and middle school" Jubilee stood up and went pass her desk. "And the new high school teacher for English wont be arriving for about three weeks, that's allot of work"

"I can assure you that I will be fine, a little paper work has never killed anyone and neither has allot"

"I don't even know why I bother to try to argue with you Kyle" She crossed her arms over e chest and looked at the man infront of her. "Just promise that you will tell me if you need help"

"I will promise but I won't need to"

"If you say so"

"I do, but now if you will excuse me, I have to get ready for class"

"Of course, and let me know how the first lesion of mutant etiquette went"

"I will" He nodded and was about the leave the room when Jubilee´s voice stopped him.

"Oh and Kyle?"

"Yes?"

"Please try not to send to many students to my office" She smiled.

"I can try but not promise"

Jubilee laughed to herself as the door closed. Not even all of the other teachers combined sent as many students to her as Kyle Gregory did, she couldn't deny that he did send them to her for good reasons but still.

Jubilee had chosen all of the teachers at Future Hope very carefully. All of them had excellent recommendations, they had graduated with the highest scores and they were all mutants.

Mutants who where simply to afraid to work at a normal school, with the fear of being exposed or mutants who had been fired for just being a mutant, like Kyle Gregory.

Most of the older students at the school didn't agree with Jubilee when she said that he was one of the best teachers she had met. They thought he was to formal and proper and way to strict, and true he was all those things but in Jubilee and Derek's eyes he was all those things in a good way.

Jubilee´s thoughts were interrupted when the big clock in her office announced that it now was eight thirty.

Another sigh escaped Jubilee and she went back to her work. She had two more students arriving later in the week, one French teacher next week and the new English teacher was expected to come in about three weeks.

"I need to hire an assistant"

"Oh, hire one of those sexy ones if you do" A voice said from the door.

"Yes that was my first thought, not that I needed help" Jubilee said with a hint of sarcasm. "There has only been five minutes since class started Casey, please don't tell me that something has already happened?"

"I wouldn't know because I haven't been to my class yet, I was on my way when the door bell rang"

"What? But the gates are suppose to be locked, they have to buzz and then get through me or Derek to be able to enter"

"Don't look at me, I´m not in charge of keeping the gate locked"

"I´ll have a word with Peter later, so who is here?" Jubilee tried to remember any meetings that might have slipped her mind.

"He said he knew you, and he did introduce himself…I´m sorry I was thinking about a million other things when he was talking, I have to prepare two tests these weeks and…"

"Its fine Casey, you just go to your class"

"Thanks, he is waiting in the hallway, I didn't know if you would be here or not"

"Okay, thanks for telling me"

Jubilee watched the blonde woman hurry through the hallway as she stood up. She corrected her red blouse and glanced in the mirror to make sure that her hair and make-up was okay. If it was a parent who had arrived unexpected she did want to look her best, she understood how important it was to know that they all had their children in competent care.

She hurried down the hallway the same way Casey had taken, and then she turned right and went down the first set of stairs.

"I am sorry if I kept you waiting but we weren't expecting…" She started as she went down the second set of stairs but stopped when she saw the person waiting in the hallway. "…anyone" she finished as she reached the bottom stair.

A thousand thoughts went through her mind at that moment but the only word she could get out was a simple…

"Hello"

"Hello" The very familiar person answered. "I am sorry if I am intruding, I suppose I should have called"

"No that's alright, we just weren't expecting anyone today" Jubilee really didn't know what to say or do for tat matter, so she just answered like she was talking to anyone, except this wasn't just anyone. "But people seem to come unannounced very often, I just weren't…"

"Expecting me"

"Yes…well no…and yes"

"I or rather we were planning on calling you, but it seemed that most of us needed some time"

"Are you alone?"

"Yes, I thought it would be best"

"It probably was" She had been expecting this ever since she had seen them at Professor Silverman´s mansion. She had been so hurt by them so angry and yet when one of them now was infront of her, she just couldn't seem to say the things she really did want to say. Her mind went back to something Derek had told her the other night, that she had two choices.

One, she could scream and fight, or two, she could talk and listen… and behave like a rational adult.

"Would you like some coffee, or maybe tea?" Okay she would try choice number two, couldn't do any harm. "Some of the younger children baked some brownies and cookies last night"

"Tea would be very nice"

"Right this way" Jubilee said and motioned him to fallow her towards the kitchen.

"Jubilation?"

"Yes?" She said and looked down at him

"Well I just have to ask, what is mutant etiquette?"

"They really are broadcasting aren't they…it's just a new class that _some_ of the students doesn't really…like that much" she answered as she held up the kitchen door for him.

She then hurried to make the tea, remembering that strawberry was one of his favorites. She then took some of the brownies and cookies that she knew Tim and Tom hadn't made, since she really didn't knew what they had put in them, and put them in the middle of the table.

"I hope Gambit is alright?" She sat down across from him.

"Yes he is doing just fine, thanks to the young girl you called for"

"Marisa, yes she´s special, well they are all special"

"We have heard some rumors of another school for mutants" He begun. "We looked into it but we didn't find anything, we had begun to believe that it just a rumor and nothing more, when suddenly a student was pulled out of the Institute , her parents said that they had found a more…private school that also focused on their daughters special needs, but they never told us anything about it"

"Yes… Jaimie Causse, her parents informed me that she had attended the Xavier Institute, but they hadn't liked the fact that people knew what kind of school it was" Silence fallowed for a few minutes.

"I thought about calling" Jubilee suddenly said. "When I first built the place and then again when it opened…I just…I don't know, I hadn't been in contact with any of you in such a long time and I guess I just didn't knew what to say…kinda like now"

"Yes I understand that, and though you may find this talk odd, I just have to say that it is very nice to see you again Jubilation" A small smile appeared on Jubilee´s face.

"It´s nice to see you too Professor"


	16. Welcome to Mutant School LA Style

Part 16: Welcome to Mutant School L.A Style

"When dealing with humans on a regular bases, like many of you will when you go of to a collage or start to work, we need to remember one thing" The dark brown eyes wandered across the classroom and stopped at Alejandro. "And that is that no matter how you might feel towards them, you have to control yourself" The word control was written on the whiteboard with a red pen. "You all learn to control your powers in battle classes but you need to learn to control yourself when you wish to use them, even though we should be able to, we cant use our powers whenever we see fit, it is to dangerous. You all also need to learn how to use each individual power when you need to, but so that people wont notes you using it, and aside from those things I've decided to put in something you all need. A little common courtesy"

"Oh I can't wait to learn how to be polite to a person I´m about to hit in the face" Sylvia whispered sarcastically to Lily who couldn't help but smile.

"Is there something you find funny Miss. Shada?" Mr. Gregory asked as he notes the big grin on her face.

"No sir…nothing at all" She answered truthfully, cause even though she did find Mr. Gregory to be a good teacher on some level, she found nothing funny about his classes. She really didn't think anybody did, he always demanded the very best from each and every one. If he got in a report that wasn't as well as a previous job that you had done he would ask or rather order you to do it again, but he wasn't just happy if you did good on the assignments, no it was just as important to speak up in class and answer his question, and it was allot of question. Although he did appreciate when he notes that you were trying hard and working as best as you can.

"Alright then, let continue" he said and turned back towards the board

"Oh yes, lets" A whisper came from the black haired Irish girl again.

"The most important thing we got as mutants in these day are our anonymity and our identity, once you have been exposed as a mutant it is very hard to convince people that it was a mistake"

"What if you don't want to?" Alejandro suddenly asked. "What if you don't care if _those _people knew who you are"

"Well then Mr. Sanchez, one would have to be able to face the consequences, and believe me, you are not ready"

"I can defend myself; I would have them on the ground before they could do a thing"

"And that is way you are not ready, the first thing that popped into your head was to solve the situation with violence that is not a sign of maturity Mr. Sanchez, to stand down and be the bigger man is"

No one said anything as Mr. Gregory sat down behind the desk.

"Now I want you all write in 500 words or more why you think that we have this class, no exceptions, get started"

If it had been in any other class with another teacher, moans of disappointments would have been heard, but now it wasn't, so everyone just picked up their pencils and begun working in silence, hoping for the time to speed forward.

* * *

As the time seemed to pass slowly for the students of the school, the time seemed to go way to fast for their Headmaster.

Jubilee had imagined many times, especially since the Brotherhood attach, on what she would say when she met the Professor again. But it wasn't at all what she had thought.

Most of their conversation had been about what she had done since leaving the X-men and about her school, although there were some things she wanted to say about the past, she felt that it would be better to just keep things civil. She was not the one that went looking for fights; they just seemed to come her way sometimes.

"So tell me" The Professor suddenly said, Jubilee had been giving him a tour of the school and they were on their way back to the main hall. "How did you come to ensemble your team?"

"When we first opened each of the students where tested on their power and fighting skills" Jubilee begun. "I picked out some of the students that got the highest results and that had powers that would benefit the different situations they would have to face"

"And what kind of situations would that be?"

"We are focusing on helping other mutants, don't get me wrong we are not teaching them to dislike humans in anyway, but Xpression was founded to help other mutants, the incident at the Silverman mansion was…an exception. The team is thought to try and handle things without violence first and if that isnt working they are thought to try and do as little harm as possible to the humans in question, and sometimes it works and sometimes I believe that it won't but in these times we need to protect each other and our rights" Jubilee stopped and looked down at her former headmaster.

"Yes you are right, even if you know I would disagree with _only_ helping mutants, you have a very good point and I think that you and your team deserves mine and the X-men´s respect for what you are doing" He said to Jubilee´s surprise.

"Thank you" Was the only thing she managed to say.

The professor was just about to open his mouth and speak again when the front door suddenly opened. Before anyone could react two big lizards made their way inside fallowed by Derek, that had Chris in one hand and Richard in the other and Ruby on his shoulders. The two lizards quickly changed into their human form when they noticed Jubilee and the Professor.

"Oh hi" Derek said when he saw them. "I didn't know we had company"

"That's allright" Jubilee smiled. "Derek, kids this is Professor Charles Xavier an old friend. Professor this is Timothy, Thomas, Ruby and Richard" She said and pointed to each of the children as she said their name. "And this is Derek Hawk, my fiancée and this…" She said and walked over to pick Chris up. "Is our son Christopher"

Derek sat down Ruby on the floor and went over to shake the Professors hand.

"Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you to young man" Professor Xavier smiled. "And it's very nice to meet all of you" He said and turned his eyes towards the children.

"HI!" The young children all said in choir.

"We have been outside practising using our powers" Ruby happily informed Jubilee. "Mr. Hawk says that I have gotten allot better!"

"I bet you have" Jubilee said.

"And this afternoon Mr. Gregory said he would let us have our etiquette class in the backyard by the pool!"

"Yeah he would let us go swimming if we all behaved!" Tim said with a big smile.

"That sounds great you guys, now why don't you go and get ready for lunch and we will see you in the dining room"

"Okay!"

"See ya soon!"

"Goodbye Professor!"

"Yes goodbye Professor it was nice to meet you!" Ruby called as she fallowed the boys up the stairs.

"Goodbye" Professor Xavier said looking after them as they hurried upstairs, then he turned back to Jubilee, Chris and Derek.

"It has been very nice to meet you again Jubilation" He said. "And it was very nice to meet the two of you" He nodded towards Derek and Chris. "But I think its time for me to leave, I believe I was suppose to be back at the hotel an hour ago"

"The I´m surprise that the National Guard hasn't been called out then" Jubilee said handling Chris over to her fiancée. "It has been nice to see you to Professor, feel free to come back soon"

"I will and thank you for the tour"

Jubilee watched as Professor Xavier returned to the car that had been waiting outside for him the whole time. It had been strange having him there, but a good strange, now she no longer had that knot in her stomach that she had, had ever since the encounter at the Silverman mansion. She knew she would probably have to face the rest of them in a soon future but it somehow felt better now.

"So?" Derek asked. "How are you feeling?"

"Better…" She turned to him. "Not great but defiantly better"

"Good" He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Then how about some lunch?"

"Sounds great"

* * *

"That was so…" Lily started as they walked out of the classroom they had just spent several hours in.

"Boring!" Sylvia declared running her fingers through her raven colored hair.

"You said it" Jessie sighed as he stretched his arms. "Man I´m hungry"

"You're always hungry" Jaimie stated as she corrected the long sleeve on her emerald colored shirt.

"It´s a guy thing" Griffin said as he hurried by them to get over to Sylvia's side.

"Oh please" Cornelia looked at Jessie with what seemed to be black eyes, but if you would look closely you would see that they were really a dark, dark brown.

"Marisa could so eat twice as much as you, so stop trying to make everything a guy thing"

"I would say that eating is just in human nature" Jackson said. "And by _human_ I mean everyone, not just _them_"

"Your making it sound like you're talking about aliens" Marc laughed.

"Well aliens I could actually learn to like" Alejandro put down his notebook in his bag. "_Them_ I can tolerate, or I rather have to tolerate"

"Your attitude towards normal human's isnt exactly helping our situation in society" Amy said in a low voice, but not low enough for Alejandro to miss her comment.

"And you calling them _normal_ isnt gonna help either" He spat.

"Okay knock it of" Justin said and pushed his way between the Latino boy and blue skinned girl. "I for one would like to enjoy a meal without you two playing cat and dog"

"Well spoken" Lily said. "You two lovebirds can fight on your own time" She added before hurrying down the stairs.

"Love-what?!" Both Alejandro and Amy yelled after her as the other started to laugh seeing the sudden change of color in both of their fellow teammate's faces.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Justin asked Marisa as they were leaving the cafeteria. "You have been so quiet all day, I mean you are always quiet, not that that´s a bad thing or anything but you have hardly said two words today"

"No I´m fine" Marisa tucked some of the long dark blonde hair behind her right ear. "I have just been thinking"

"About what?"

"Well, everything and nothing" Came the normal low voice that everyone was used to hear from Marisa. "Why?"

"Guess I just wanna know what's on your mind" He answered. "I´m not a telepath and you are a very quiet person, again nothing wrong with that, so I have to ask"

"Oh, well actually I've just been thinking about what happened that night at the Silverman mansion, I healed many people that night and I didn't get as tired as I used to get, I think the special training Miss. Lee is giving me is really helping"

"That's great!"

"Yeah, even after healing the wounded X-man, I mean I got tired, but it didn't feel like before…I don't know how to explain it"

"You don't have too, but you should tell Miss. Lee" Justin smiled at her. "If she hears that you have made progress maybe she could put together an even better program for you"

"Yeah maybe, but I think I will continue the old training routines for a little while longer, since they seemed to have helped"

"Yeah…so…"

"Yes?" Marisa looked up at him.

"Well I was just wondering…well actually I wanted to ask you something" He said and scratched the back of his head, he always did that when he was nervous.

"Okay?" Marisa gave him a small smile, he was acting a little weird, and she had seen him nervous before, just not when they were alone.

"Well it's actually two questions…" He took a silent deep breath. "What are you doing on Friday night? And if you are free would you like to go out with me?"

Without really knowing it Marisa stopped walking and just looked at him. Many thoughts started to spin around in her head, did he just asked her out? Did he mean it as a real date or a buddy date? And again had he just asked her out?

"What?" She said even though she had planned to say something else.

"Will. You. Go. Out. With. Me. This. Friday?"

"As a…?"

"Date, yes a date I am asking you out on a date" Justin said. "You see I know this guy that works down at the old movie theater, most kids go into town to watch so I have arranged it so we can have a private screening, I know you don't really feel comparable around strange people, or people in large numbers but you do like the movies so…?"

"You did that for me?" She almost whispered. He had actually cleared out a movie theater for her, and even if he knew someone who worked there it most have cost him a great deal, and the fact that he had cared about her so much to actually do that…

"Well yeah, so you wanna go?"

"Yes" She answered nodding her head. "Yes I want to go"

"Great!" He said trying not to look as exited as he felt. "I mean, cool…So I´m just gonna go to my room and get my books, guess I´ll see you at practice?"

"Okay, see you later" Marisa said as she watched Justin take off towards the stairs.

A date. A date with Justin. If it had been anyone else she would have turned around rushed away and locked herself in her room, but this was Justin, he was kind, he always defended her, he never forced her to speak, he never asked her to raise her voice, he understood her. Not that anyone else would have asked her, why would they? She knew that the people at the school didn't care what she looked like, but that didn't mean that any of the guys would want to take her out…maybe Justin´s date was just a pity-date?

Because he felt sorry for her because no man would ever want her, never touch her…

No, even if Justin felt sorry for her he wouldn't do that, he was just to nice a person.

And it had been a long time since she went to the movies, and she had never had a private screening, so no matter what she was going to do her best to have fun.


	17. What is normal anyway?

Part 17: What is "normal" anyway?

"You totally overreacted" Jaimie sighed as she was reading the new book she had just bought. She, Cornelia and Jackson had decided to take the afternoon off to do some shopping; well actually _Jaimie_ had decided that they wanted to go shopping. First of all she didn't want to go alone, so she had grabbed Jackson when the girl had mentioned that she wanted to go and get a Garth Brooks CD that she had seen in the mall the other week, suddenly, according to Jaimie it couldn't wait any longer. She had then hurried back to her room to get her jacket and her purse; there she had found Cornelia lying on the bed reading Shakespeare for her English class. After ten minutes of trying to convince the living shadow to drive them, since Jaimie didn't have her license yet, she finally managed to convince her roommate by telling her that they were going to the mall, were she didn't need to be in direct sunlight and that Hamlet was on sale on DVD.

"I did NOT" Cornelia almost growled. "If he had just done what I asked him to do, it wouldn't have happened"

"You mean the it when you totally destroyed his confidence with your ever so funny sense of humor, or the it when you pushed him into the corner and almost made the shadow swallow him?" Jaimie asked her friend looking at her with what only could be described as pure sarcastic look. "Your lucky nobody understood what happened"

"Yes well no dressing means NO dressing" Cornelia stopped at a red light. "I sent it back twice and each time it came out with another KIND of dressing and I think they put some extra on" She sighed as the light didn't seem to want to change anytime soon, she leaned back in her seat and let go of the steering wheel cracking her fingers loudly. "Your not gonna tell are you?" She asked. "Miss. Lee would _so_ make me take extra lesions in mutant etiquette, and I don't know how many hours a day of Mr. Gregory I can take"

"No, of course not… but you still overreacted!"

"I did NOT!"

"Stop it!" Jackson popped out her head between the two seats. "Or I swear I will start singing along with the radio!" Now when other people made this threat it is mostly because they have a really bad singing voice, when Jackson made it, it meant Do what I say or I will make you do something really horrible.

"Fine" Jaimie but her book down in the small plastic bag. "Relax J.C"

"Yeah right, cause that's possible with the two of you around" She sat back and removed the black cowboy hat, letting her curly brown hair fall down around her shoulders. She picked up her mp3 from her pocked and started to hum along to the music. She could still hum a song without there being any consequences, one of the things she had learned since arriving at the school.

"Hey, what are they doing?" Cornelia's voice suddenly asked interrupting Jackson´s thoughts. She turned her head to look at what the other two girls were watching.

There was a young boy, probably about 12 or 13 years old, being forced into an ally by a black clothed man and a tall blonde woman. He seemed to be screaming and he was hitting and kicking, doing everything in his power to try to get away.

"Well either that's his parents and he has done something really wrong…" Jaimie started.

Suddenly the boys eyes turned green and two cat-like ears came up from under the thick brown hair.

"Or someone is out mutant-napping people" Cornelia finished and before the others could react she backed the car and made a u-turn that made the tires burn, a couple walking on the sidewalk had to jump into a near by boutique.

"Are you insane?!" Both Jaimie and Jackson yelled as Cornelia parked the car on the sidewalk.

"Yep, now hurry up" She threw of the black tank-top and pulled out the black and grey uniform she had in her small red backpack.

"We are not even sure that they are kidnapping him" Jaimie said and unwillingly started to put on her uniform.

"But we know that he is a mutant and that he might be in trouble" Jackson said. "I agree with Corny, we should at least check it out"

Jaimie didn't argue and as soon as they had managed to wriggle into their uniforms in the small car they hurried over to the ally were they had seen the man and women take the boy. They quietly sneaked into the shadows and hid behind a large dumpster, trying to get a good look at the scene that was playing infront of them.

"Let me go!" The young boy yelled. "What the hell do you want with me, I didn't do anything!" The man sighed and reached inside his jacked, at the first sight it looked like he pulled out a gun, but at a closer look, you could see that it was made of white see-through plastic and it looked like it contained some fluid.

"That almost looks like a water-gun" Jaimie whispered. "And if it is, I´m gonna tell you I told you so for a week"

"Trance, have you ever seen a water-gun with a sharp needle in the front?" Cornelia whispered back, even in a situation like this you could still hear her sarcastic tone.

"Well sorry"

"Guys cut it out!" Jackson said. "Look!"

The boy let out a scream as the sharp needle went into his trout and within seconds his eyes closed and his body went limb.

"That's it" Shade said and put her left hand against the shadowed brick wall, within seconds the ally went completely black as the shadow substance surrounded them and drowned out all the light.

"Now we can't see" Songbird pointed out as her eyes were searching for any light at all.

"No we can't see" Shade said. "But I can feel them"

"To bad you won't get the chance" A calm male voice suddenly said from behind them and if things could have turned more black form them it would, as something hard hit the three girls in the back of the head, leading them into unconsciousness.

* * *

Marisa Jenks had always been a quiet girl. Even before the car accident that took her family away from her and left her with the scars, she had been a quiet girl. She could remember her mother worrying about her when it was time for her to start school, would she make any friends? She remembered her father making her join the school choir so that people would not think that she was a mute, and she remembered all the play-dates her mother arranged for her, thinking that she was quiet because she was lonely. As time past by her family just came to accept that Marisa just was a quiet person, she wasn't shy so it wasn't really holding her back in life and she wasn't rude, she would say hello and keep up at a normal conversation with new people and with her friends, she just didn't like to say unnecessary things.

After the accident however she had stopped completely, it had taken the doctors a year to get her to talk again. She never talked more then she had too…never…but for some reason, when she was with Justin, she wanted to talk. She enjoyed speaking to him, he listen to her, he wanted to hear everything she had to say, he made her feel comparable talking about everything and nothing.

She got of the bed were she had been lying, gazing out the window and over to her closet, she was just about to take out a red turtleneck when her bedroom door suddenly flew open, she just assumed it to be Jackson and didn't turn around, until she heard a familiar voice, not Jackson´s.

"It´s called knocking Syl" Lily told the raven haired Irish girl as she fallowed her into the room that belonged to Marisa and Jackson.

"Is something wrong?" Marisa asked glancing at her uniform that was hanging over a chair.

"Yes something is very wrong" Sylvia said ignoring Lily's comment. "You have a date with Justin and you didn't tell us?!" Marisa just looked at the two girls and was about to open her mouth but Sylvia didn't give her a chance to respond. "I mean I know you don't talk much, but you could have like written in down or something"

"How…I mean how did you…" Marisa started.

"How did we know? Well Justin was apparently really, and I mean really happy about it so he kept Al up all night talking about, and Al, the master of complains, couldn't shut up about it over breakfast, and now I want to know why you didn't tell us, or wrote us"

"Maybe she wanted to keep it private, ever heard of a personal life?"

"My codename is Hacker" Lily ignored the statement and turned her attention over to Marisa who had just been standing there watching them.

"I´m sorry, I tried to stop her but she is really fast when she wants to be"

Marisa just nodded; she had tuned out the two girls after Sylvia had mentioned the part of how happy Justin had been. Had he really kept Alejandro awake all night just because of her?

"Well I think its great that's all" Sylvia defended herself. "You need to get out some" She sat herself down on Jackson´s bed and smiled at Marisa. "So what are you going to wear, and if you say a turtleneck then NO, your not"

"Well I…"

"Don't worry I´ll help you"

"_We_ will help you" Lily corrected. "Don't worry Mari I´m not gonna leave you alone with her"

Marisa watched her two teammates without saying anything. She knew they weren't bad people and she knew that they wouldn't make her do anything she didn't want to. So she didn't protest when Lily and Sylvia returned to their room to get some things they would need to help her get ready. She could always change if she didn't like what they did. Normally Marisa would be to shy to let anybody help her with her appreance, but right now she was too happy to be shy.

* * *

Jaimie slowly opened her green eyes only to close them seconds later, the bright light that hit them only made the pounding in the back of her head worse. What the hell had happened? She forced her eyes open to find herself on the floor of what looked liked a square room made of glass. She slowly sat up to touch one of the four see-through walls, it felt like some kind of plastic, there was four bright lights in each corner that pointed directly into the plastic room, outside it was pitch dark, there was no way that you could see anything or anyone for that matter.

Jaimie turned away from the wall to see the unconscious body's of Cornelia, Jackson and the mutant boy they had tried to help.

She carefully made her way over to her teammates and sat down between them, she was just about to reach for Jackson to wake her up when she noticed the metal device around the girl's neck. It was like a thick metal collar with a red line going around it, she looked over at Cornelia and saw that she had one aswell. She reached for her own throat and just as she expected there was a collar around her neck as well, but for what? And were the hell where they?

"What the hell…" She suddenly heard the voice of Cornelia say. "My head is killing me"

"Welcome to the club" Was Jaimie´s response as she put her hand on Jackson´s shoulder starting to lightly shake her until her big hazel eyes opened.

"Where are we?" Cornelia asked as she sat up looking around the plastic cage.

"I have no idea" Jaimie helped Jackson stand up as the younger girl looked around the small space.

"Well whatever happened it can't be good" Jackson put one hand on the aching spot at the back of her neck. "What the hell is this?"

"Don't know" Jaimie answered knowing Jackson meant the metal collar.

"Stop sounding so damn calm" Cornelia said as she started to bang on the see-through wall.

"What do you want us to do? Panic?" Jaimie walked over to the still unconscious boy, she sat down beside him and checked his pulse, he was still alive. "Panic is what makes these situations worse, don't you ever pay attention in class"

"Trance is right" Jackson sighed. "Remember what Miss. Lee said, panic clouds your judgment, if we panic we cant think strait"

"I think we have every right to panic, we get knocked down by someone unknown and then we wake up in a cage with this thing around our necks; didn't any of you see Saw?"

"Yes all of them, thanks for the reminder" Jaimie said.

"So what should we do?" Jackson looked around their prison.

"I guess we wait, whoever did this did it for a reason and somehow I doubt it was to just keep us as fishes in a plastic bowl"

"Fine then, we'll wait" Cornelia looked at her two teammates. "I´m so never watching another horror movie again"


	18. We were born like this

"Nice hit Ron!" Derek yelled as the young boy finally managed to hit the baseball. He and Jubilee were outside playing different games with some of the younger children at the school.

"No powers Tristan!" Jubilee gave the redheaded boy a look and the green glow disappeared from his hands so Ron could pass second base safely.

Jubilee couldn't help but smile as she watched the playing children. She knew many young mutants didn't have this chance, to play, to be kids, or to even be outside. She couldn't really blame the parents either; these were dangerous times for mutants or anyone with any kind of powers for that matter. She was just happy that she could help some of these children be able to have a more normal childhood.

The sun started to set and Jubilee looked at her watch with a sigh,

"Something wrong?" Derek asked picking Chris up

"Cornelia, Jaimie and Jackson went to the mall earlier but they should be back by now."

"Don't worry, I´m sure their fine, and besides when you were their age when did you leave the mall?"

"When they made me"

"My point exactly"

"Hey, it´s my job to worry"

"And you're doing a truly excellent job my darling"

"Shut up"

* * *

The room was silent… only the breaths from the four people being held inside could be heard. They had tried every way they could think of to get out, but without the use of their powers there wasn'tthat much they could do, so they had decided to take a break to try and think of some kind of plan. They had been thinking for what seemed like hours and still no one had anything to show for it.

Cornelia sighed and leaned back against the plastic wall, which somehow seemed to be getting smaller and smaller. Was this how the people that were drawn into her shadow felt like?

On the opposite side she could see Jaimie and Jackson staring at the floor, Jackson with the young boys head resting in her lap.

"Hey" Jackson suddenly said, making Jaimie look up and Cornelia leave her thoughts. "I think he´s starting to wake up"

Noises were coming from the small frame, and the cat-like ears started to move. Cornelia left her corner and sat down beside the others. Just as she sat down, two of the greenest eyes the girls had even seen opened, they looked just like two emeralds, and they even had a bit of a shine to them.

"Can you hear us?" Jaimie asked

"Are you okay?" Jackson followed

"Wha…what happened?" He rasped with a sore throat.

"Well short version; two guys tried to grab you, we tried to help you, it went a little wrong and now we are stuck in this giant plastic bucket without a clue of where we are." Cornelia sighed. "So if you know anything talk, or I swear I´ll make you talk"

"Corny!" Her teammates said in a union

"What she _meant_ to say" Jaimie looked down at the boy. "Is, someone kidnapped us and they were after you first, do you knew who they are, and perhaps were we are?"

"Sorry…" He started.

"You must know something or otherwise you wouldn't have fought back the way you did"

Cornelia gave him dark look.

"What is your name?" Jackson asked, ignoring Cornelia.

"Kato" He slowly sat up and looked around. "I don't know who they were or were we are but I had seen them before" He placed a hand on his pounding head.

"Where?"

"Around; on the streets, they ask kids if their muties and the ones who actually answer yes seem to disappear shortly afterwards… that's why I fought back like I did" He added looking at Cornelia.

"So someone is collecting mutants… why?" Jaimie asked

"I think I can answer that" An unknown voice announced and before anyone had a chance to ask anything else, the lights outside the plastic room came on.

The three members of Xpression quickly rose to their feet, looking around the room that had been revealed to them. It looked like something directly out of Frankenstein Monster, if you were ever able to see the laboratory where the monster was made, this would be it. Even though the light were now on, it still looked dark, cold and dirty, it was truly something right out of a horror movie.

It was the scene were you saw the helpless victim being held hostage, tied up, crying and looking around, knowing that all the horrible things she saw around her would soon be tools used for her pain and the killers satisfaction.

The sight made a chill run down their spins and Jaimie once again cursed her male team mates for making her watch all four SAW movies last weekend.

"Who are you?!" Cornelia yelled, still not able tosee the owner of the voice that had just spoken. Footsteps were heard and the girls turned around to see a tall blond man, dressed in a white long coat that you would normally see in a hospital. His mouth was formed into a smile, not a friendly smile, the only way the girls could think of to describe it was twisted and the brown eyes held the description. He was being followed by a much shorter man with glasses dressed in the same type of coat. His glasses were so thick it was hard to make out his eye colour and all his hair was shaved of leaving a blank skull.

"I must say I´m a little impressed, most mutants stay down for at least 10 hours after being drugged" He said with a devilish grin. "If they wake up at all"

"Who are you, and what the hell do you want with us?" Jackson bent down and helped the young boy stand; keeping him in the middle of the triangle the girls had formed.

"Well, well looks like someone has forgotten their manners"

"Says the guy that drugs people and locks them up" Cornelia growled.

"Don't get defensive; I had not expected any better manners from a mutant" The man answered. "I sent my men out to capture one mutant and instead I got four; I guess compassion is something your _kind_ can feel after all"

"Four strong ones at that sir" The man with the glasses spoke for the first time. "The three girls here are part of the team that invaded the Silverman mansion, Xpression they call themselves I believe"

"Well then, perhaps they will last longer than some of the others have" The blonde man looked down at his assistant. "Take them all to separate cells, only enough water to keep them alive, we don't want them fighting"

"Yes sir" The man with the glasses snapped his fingers. A door opened and eight black clothed soldiers came out; eyes covered by their uniforms and large weapons on their backs.

"Take them each to a cell, normal feeding"

"It sounds like their talking about animals" Jaimie said never taking her eyes of the soldiers that approached.

"Oh no my dear" The blonde man smiled "I tend to like animals very much, you are mutants, you are nothing"

"We were born this way, there is _nothing_ wrong with us so you better shut that ugly mouth of yours" Cornelia warned.

"Or you´ll what? Without your powers at your commend you are an even more pathetic creature than normal. He turned around and started to walk towards the exit, he stopped just as he was about to walk out the room.

"Oh yes and to answer your question, I am Professor Cunningham and you are all very welcome to Operation Zero Tolerance 2"

* * *

Marisa stood in front of the full figured mirror watching her reflection. Sylvia and Lily had just left, and she thanked God that Lily had been there, if Sylvia had dressed her on her own… well it wouldn't have been horrible, just a little too much for Marisa.

Lily had borrowed a pair of black jeans, Marisa thought they were a little tight but Lily had assured her that it was fine, and beside, no skin was showing. Sylvia had brought a gold colored tank top, Marisa had almost screamed at the sight of it, but Sylvia had hurried to pull out a white see-through turtleneck that would cover her neck and arms.

You could clearly see the golden top through it but you could only hint her actual skin, which made Marisa sigh in relief.

Since both of her teammates knew how badly she did not want to show her whole face

Sylvia had just added some locks to the normally straight, dark blonde hair. When it was time for make-up Lily had pushed Sylvia out of the way and just given Marisa some mascara to make the lashes longer and then some lip-gloss, telling her that it was all she needed.

So now there she was in front of the mirror, and for the first time in years she didn't hate everything she saw.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door and for a second her nerves almost got the best of her when they told her to go and hide under the bed.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she opened the door, as she opened them again she could see Justin standing outside staring at her. She knew it, she must look horrible.

"Wow… I mean nice, you look really nice" Justin almost stuttered.

"Thank you" Marisa could hear her voice saying faintly.

"Ready to go?" Justin asked as he offered his arm to her. Marisa didn't know why it felt like there werea million small butterflies in her stomach asshe took the arm that she had been offered. She and Justin often walked like this when they would go for one of their strolls, so why did it suddenly feel so strange?

* * *

"Still no answer?" Casey asked as Jubilee hung up the phone for the tenth time.

"Neither of them is answering their cell phones, and I've tried to contact them over the radio in the car, but there's still nothing" She sat back down in her chair. "They know that they have to keep in touch when they leave school property"

Casey was just about to respond when the office doors swung open and Derek, followed by Mr. Gregory and Pete, walked inside. Jubilee had sent them out to search for the girls, since she had a bad feeling about all of this, she didn't know what, but something was wrong.

"Anything?" She asked.

"The police have found the car, it was abandoned on the sidewalk in the city, not far from the mall where they said they would be" Mr. Gregory explained. "We got a call about when, and went to get it, no sign of a struggle or breaking and entry"

"But?" Jubilee knew there was a 'but' coming.

"But we found their cloths inside along with their purchases and handbags"

"They always had their uniforms with them" Derek continued.

"And the uniforms were the only thing you couldn't find?"

"I´m afraid so"

"If they saw something, why didn't they contact us before taking action" Jubilee stood up and sighed feeling the familiar signs of a headache sneaking up on her.

"Perhaps there wasn't enough time?" Casey suggested.

"There is always time to contact headquarters" Mr. Gregory said. "You should always do that before doing anything else, otherwise…"

"This happens" Jubilee finished. "Pete, check over the car again, see if you can find anything that can be of any help" Pete nodded and left the room. "Derek, contact the police and report the girls missing, then try to find any witnesses or anyone who might have seen something"

"Already done" Derek replied and dialed a number on his cell phone as he left the office.

"Casey, stay here and when the other members of Xpression arrive home, please explain the situation to them, but don't let them leave on their own, tell them that's an order and there will be serious consequences for anyone who breaks it, the last thing we need is more missing students"

"Yes, of course"

"Kyle?"

"Yes"

"Grab your coat were going out"

"Where are we going?"

"To find out what the hell The Brotherhood were actually doing here. People like Silverman you kind of find anywhere, but why take him?"

"And how do you intend to find this out?" Mr. Gregory asked as he fallowed Jubilee down the stairs.

"By asking some old friends"

_A/N: Hi everyone! I know I´m slow on the updates, but there is allot and I mean allot of things in school right, but I´ll try to make more time for my writing. Also I wanted to say thanks to my new beta **Proud to be and X-Nerd**, thanks for all the help!_


	19. Teenagers

Part 19: Teenagers Part 1

Amy sighed as she sat down beside the small lake that could be located on the mansion grounds right before you entered the small forest area.

She had spent most of her day with Jubilee and Derek playing different games with the younger children. Now Amy loved being with the little kiddies, but after that many hours of having them all pull her in different directions she needed a break.

She took of her shoes and socks and pulled up the legs of her baggy jeans before letting her feet's down in the clear blue water.

She smiled at the feeling and leaned forward only to be met by her own reflection, her smile disappeared as fast as it had come and was instead replaced by a face of disapproval. She raised her hand and gently touched the raised scar that cut through her upper and lower lip on the left side. She sighed once again and leaned back, lying down on the soft grass looking up at the pink and orange sky. The sun had begun to set. She closed her eyes and spread her arms out, as soon as she had done so she wrinkled her nose.

It had been a very hot day that day, and with the heavy cloths Amy dressed in, playing the games in that heat had left it marks.

She sat up and splashed the water with her feet's so that a few drops ended up on her face, the cooling water looked so tempting at the moment. She straightened her back and looked around, all the younger children had gone inside for the day, and you could barely see the school through the thickness of the trees. She looked back into the forest before standing up. No one was around and no one was likely to come. Most students would be in their rooms busy with homework or watching TV.

She took of her jeans and pulled of the large sweatshirt along with the tank top underneath leaving on only her underwear. She folded the cloth and put them on a large rock not far from where she had been sitting, than she took a few steps out into the refreshing water, not stopping until it reached her waist. She slowly lowered herself until only her head was visible and smiled at the cooling sensation.

She remained in her position for several minutes before swimming slowly and casually to the middle of the lake. She was just about to swim back when she heard hard footsteps coming towards her; she turned her head towards the school.

So much for the 'everyone staying inside' theory.

She quickly made her way towards the rock where she had left her clothes but didn't get a chance to grab her them before the person had become visible. She kept her body under water and her eyes fixed on the small trail leading up towards the lake and the person walking on it. Why him? Why of all the people living at this place did it have to be him?

Alejandro took a deep breath of the fresh air as he walked over the mansion grounds on his way to the lake. After the second hour of sighing over Mr. Gregory's homework, that also could be called slave work, he had decided that it was still way too hot to sit inside and study. Jessie had pointed out that the air-conditioner worked just fine but Alejandro had just ignored him, like always, and hurried out.

He was more of an outdoor person, not just because of his powers; he had always just enjoyed nature. It was silent, peaceful, harmonic and _silent_; he finally reached the small lake and smiled at the sight of the colorful sky being reflected in the blue water, nature could truly be beautiful.

He started to walk around the lake just watching and enjoying the sights and the silent around him when suddenly something red caught his eye over by the big rock.

Amy´s heart began to beat faster as he walked towards her. She lowered herself down in the water so that only her nose and eyes were visible. She couldn't see what he was doing but she was sure that he had spotted her cloths. Why oh why couldn't she have chosen her dark grey sweatshirt today? She pressed her back against the hardness of the rock behind her to make herself as invisible as she could. She was thinking about teleporting herself away but there would be a splash that he would defiantly hear, and what would she do next? Her room was too far away for her to reach and she was in her underwear! There was no way she could go through the school and not be spotted. _Damn him!_

Alejandro picked up the red sweatshirt only to find a pair of jeans and a black tank top under it. He identified them as girls cloth, even if they were baggy and then looked around, who the hell had stripped down in the middle of school grounds?

He looked back down at the clothing in his hand, it looked really familiar… Who did he knew that dressed like… then a smirk appeared on his face.

"Amy?" He asked out loud, in a taunting voice.

* * *

"Aw man!" Jessie cried out as he looked at the smoke rising from the TV in front of him. "Why did you have to do that, it was just getting to the good part!"

"Sorry…" Griffin stood up and sighed; walking up to the screen that had previously showed them Die Hard 4.0. "I don't know what happened, I just…"

"Don't worry about it." Marcus told him stretching out his arms, feeling pretty stiff after almost 3 hours of movie watching. "Half of the kids at the school blow stuff up, you're not in trouble"

"Good to know." Griffin said, trying to sound relived.

The boys took their things and decided to go and finish the movie in one of the common rooms downstairs, after finding a teacher and explaining why there was black smoke coming from the boys TV-room on the second floor.

Griffin tuned out as soon as they sat down again, what the hell had happened? He thought that his training had progressed and then he had just gone and blow up the TV? He hadn't even noticed anything! He had been watching the movie along with the others, and then his thoughts had started to wander a little, he thought about his family, his parents and his little sister Courtney.

He had been 15 when Courtney had come to join their family. She had been a 4-year old orphan that his parents had noticed one day wandering the streets. She had been living in a pretty bad foster home as she had been marked as "not likely to get adopted" because she had been a mutant. She not only had the power to see in the dark and move faster than a normal human, she also had physical signs that she was different. Courtney had been born with a long fluffy brown tail, that one of the reasons her parents right away gave up all their rights to her.

The little girl had quickly found a home at the Sather's and Griffin had quickly found the role as the protective older brother. Courtney often had to take peoples stares and comments and that made him so angry! She was just a little girl, she had just turned 7! What the hell did they think that she could do to them?

"Dude you're doing it again!" Jessie´s voice interrupted his thoughts. "Stop it!"

Griffin looked up at the TV screen that had had started going bad, just as last time.

He closed his eyes and concentrated and when he opened them again Bruce Willis was as clear as ever.

"Sorry." he mumbled and stood up. "Gotta go." was the only explanation his friends got as he hurried out the room.

"What´s up with him?" Jessie sighed.

"Don't know, maybe he´s stressed about that big test Mr. Gregory is having us do."

"What test?"

"He told us yesterday."

"When?"

"At breakfast."

"Ah… that explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Why I didn't hear him."

"How can the word _breakfast_ explain that?"

"Dude, if I´m eating I ain't listening"

"How come?"

"Cause I´m eating."

"Wow" Marcus sighed as he shifted his position in the couch. "You´re a real example, do you know that?"

"Of what?" Jessie turned away from the screen.

"A typical male, according to a woman."

"What do you mean?"

"You really can't to two things at once"

"Aw shut up."

* * *

As soon as he had said her name she truly wanted to die. She wanted the water to swallow her and just take her down. It was bad enough that she had to embarrass herself at all, but in front of him?

Amy was used to being tormented by others, they had been mocking her all her life for her appearance, but somehow it became worse when it was him. It was his damn attitude and that damn smirk she knew was on his face. He would never let this go, and he would not leave the lake until she showed herself.

He was the reason why she didn't like being with people her own age, they were immature, annoying and just never seemed to understand her at all.

"Yo Aims! I know you´re here, might as well come out!" She heard him call.

She could hear him taking a few steps towards her, she panicked and did the thing she always did when she panicked, she teleported.

There was a big slash and a few seconds later she found herself in the top of a nearby tree. She was still scared to be caught, but she had to fight back a wave of laughter when she saw the consequences of her teleporting .

Just by the rock where she had been now stood a complete soaked Alejandro.

"Okay Aims, the war is on!" He announced.

She watched as Alejandro started his search for her. She waited until he was going in a different direction before she carefully started to make her way down. Somehow she knew that this was going way too easy for her. And she was right, the water still dripping from her made it hard to get a grip, and before she knew it she lost her hold on the branches and with a scream she began to fall towards the ground.


	20. Teenagers part 2

**Part 20**

Teenagers part 2

Amy closed her eyes. Expecting to hit the hard ground at any second she put her hands in front of her, doing what she what she could to ease the hit. But the hit never came. She opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by a giant green leaf, she blinked a few times, trying to understand what just had happened.

"Are you alright?!" She heard the familiar voice of Alejandro yell as he guided the leaf towards the ground. As everything that had happen and who was there became clear to Amy her face change from the normal clear blue into a faint purple.

He was never going to let her forget this. She had fallen out of a tree in her underwear and not been able to use her powers because of the chock. She was doomed to be tormented forever.

Her first thought when she reached the ground was to run, that plan did not work however, as soon as she got on her feet's a sharp pain struck her and she sat right back down again. She looked down at her swollen ankle, she must have hurt it falling out of the tree. Well this was just perfect...

"Don't move" Alejandro said as he made his way to her kneeling by her side. He reached down grabbing her leg carefully to axeman her ankle more closely. Suddenly Amy could feel her face heathen up once again. "It´s looks okay, nothing broken, does it hurt? He asked turning to face her.

"A little" She managed to rasp as her voice failed her.

"Look to me like it world hurt allot" He said and stood up pulling of his t-shirt, showing of the Virgin Mary tattoo on his back. "Here" He gave her the shirt and turned his back to her.

Amy could just blink as she pulled it on, covering her exposed body. Why the hell was he being nice too her? Before she could open her mouth too ask what the hell he was up to, he had bent down and picked her up, making her automatically put her arms around his neck to assure that she would not fall.

"Even if you say that it don´t hurt, you still shouldn't walk on, might get worse" Was all he said as he started to walk back towards the school.

Amy could not think of a single thing to say to him. And even though she strongly tried to deny it, she liked the feeling of being near him.

* * *

"Operation Zero Tolerance 2?" Jubilee repeated the words that Professor Xavier had just said.

"Yes, we believe that Professor Silverman was or rather is involved somehow" Professor Xavier continued. "So did Magnus, that is why we came out here, we did not expect a kidnapping just some kind of protest since The Brotherhood has been keeping a low profile for some time now"

Jubilee just sat there. How the hell could this operation had been right under her nose all this time? She had promised herself that she would not let it happen again, not to anyone else...

And know some psycho had decided to fallow in Bastion´s footsteps, Professor Xavier had told her about several of young mutants vanishing of the streets, how could she had missed it? And now three of her own students were missing. She did not even want to think about it but reality forced her, they were taken...

"Why didn't you tell me this when you came to visit?" She asked. "It might have been a good idea since I am in charge over many young lives you know"

"I did not want to cause a panic, and it might have been dangerous if your group went to investigate any further"

"Do you really think that I would ever allow any of my children anywhere near..." Jubilee did not get a chance to finish as the door opened. She glanced backwards to see her former team members looking at her in shock. When she and Kyle had arrived she had been pleased to find the Professor alone, but of course she would not be as lucky as to be able to avoid them completely. Jubilee sighed and turned back to the Professor.

"I would never allow any of my students anywhere near something like the OZT" She continued. "If they have taken my girls they were snatched when they were out shopping not because _I _sent them there" She stood up and so did Kyle, who had been quiet the entire time, he fallowed her to the door, watching her as she avoided the eyes of the X-men.

"If you would have told me I would never have allowed them outside" She said. "But then again I do notice the minute anyone of my students goes missing" With that she walked out the door with Kyle close behind.

Yes she had said that last remark just because she could. It might have been childish, but still it needed to be said. She had been wanting to say it for years.

"What now?" Kyle asked as they got into the car.

"We will look over the information we got from Professor Xavier and then we will fallow any lead we can get" Jubilee answered. "We wont stop until they are home safe"

* * *

"Hope you liked the movie" Justin said as he and Marisa got into the car Derek had given him permission to use. "I didn't really know what to pick"

"It was fine" Marisa answered. "I liked it, I have actually been wanting to see it but I was just going to wait for the DVD"

Justin smiled at her and started the car. He could not understand why she would feel so uncombable being outside. But then again he had not been through what she had, and he did not know how it felt to always have people giving you looks because of the way you looked. He could not understand why people looked either, to him there was nothing wrong with her, she was perfect.

He talked for the entire journey home, just like he would normally do. Marisa nodded and listened to every word he said. He never expected her to give long answers or to start a conversation, that was one reason why she felt so safe with him.

"Home sweet home" Justin said as he punched in the security code so hat the gate would open. He parked in the large garage and hurried to open the door for Marisa who returned the gesture with a rare smile.

He fallowed her to her room, he knew that it was such a total cliché but he just did not care at that moment.

"Well I hope you had fun?" He asked as Marisa opened her door.

"Yes" She said turning towards him. "Thank you, for everything, really"

"Then maybe you would like to do it again sometime?"

"Yes I would like that"

"Good" Justin picked up her hand and leaned down to give it a kiss. "Good night"

"Good night" Marisa mumbled, her face had flashed in a furious red color as Justin´s lips had touched her hand. But as she closed the door she felt a smile aper on her face.

**To be continued**

_Note: Yes I know It´s short! I´m sorry!_


End file.
